Gol D Luffia
by Sparrow1011
Summary: The goverment made Lu out of the blood of Roger in hopes of a powerful weapon, soon after her brith Garp kidnaps her and kind of raises her, then the goverment gets their hands on teenage Lu and plans a puplic execution. What would happen when Ace finds out about his little sister that he didn't even know existed, will he save her? WARNING: Slight swearing and short chapters :D
1. Little Sister?

**Chapter One**

He stared at the newspaper in front of him, everyone on the Moby dick stared at the second division commander with a heap of curiosity, because this would be the first time that Fire Fist Ace had sat still for so long. Thatch couldn't hold back any longer and looked over the younger males shoulders to see what had got the teens attention, he blinked down at the article that his all over the front page, drawing all thoughts out of his mind as he reads a few sentences from the clip. 'Monkey D. Luffia, adopted daughter of Dragon leader of the rebellion army, grandchild of Garp the fist and blood daughter of the late pirate king, Gold Roger.'

"Hey Ace, do you know her?" He asked after re-reading that one sentence. Nobody on the Moby dick knows that Portages D. Ace is really Gol D. Ace besides the old man Whitebeard, at least not yet and Ace isn't singing about his blood line anytime soon. Ace stood up face dark and he stalked towards Whitebeards room newspaper in a tight grip in his left hand as he slammed open the door, three men that had watched Ace stalk off got up and sneaked over to the door that had just been slammed closed. Ace the young black haired and freckled face man threw the newspaper at Whitebeard who is sitting in his bed.

"Did you know that HE had another _kid_? Did you know that _I _have a _little sister?" _Ace growls out, fully pissed off about this little fact that he has just learnt.

"Might have…" Whitebeard said watching as Ace's hair tips turned into flames and had flames running along his shoulder, holding up his hands Whitebeard continued. "…he was forced to do it, the marine wanted a weapon and they thought that with the blood of the pirate king they will have one if they raised it right and well trained, that's why he wasn't killed right away in the first three years of your life, they drugged him and well from the looks of this…"

"How do you know all of this?" Ace says letting the fire burn out staring up at the old man in front of him.

"Garp told me after he had stolen the girl from their clutches and wondered if I could look after the kid, I turned him down, a pirate's life if not a place to raise a baby. Garp nodded at this and went off to find his own son…don't know what happened to the brat after that." They fell into silence both thinking their own thoughts before Whitebeard voiced his question. "What do you want to do about it?"

"…Donno…" Ace answered with a shrug of his shoulders, they both jumped when the door fell off the hinges and slammed into the ground with three people leaning on it. They tumbled as gravity took over the bodies. Ace and Whitebeard looked down at the three sprawled out bodies, Thatch was underneath Sabo, the guy that was raised with Ace, while Marco had his leg on top of Sabo's back and hand over Thatch's face. Sabo and Thatch both Ace and Whitebeard could understand but Marco, he never stuck his nose into other people's things and if he did stick his nose in things he wouldn't get caught like this. Thatch moved Marco's hand and looked up to see a very amused father and a very pissed off brother that was trying to hide his amusement. Marco was first to react he stood up and leaned on the wall as if nothing happened, Sabo stayed on Thatch a while longer just for the hell of it before standing up and smiling at them, Thatch stood up and glared at Sabo before turning to Ace.

"Who's your father? Thatch asks Ace, the black haired teen looked down at his feet and shuffled before looking back at Thatch.

"Gol D. Roger is my blood father." Thatch just stares at Ace, Sabo didn't really do anything after all his known for some time about his father just didn't know anything about a sister, and Whitebeard didn't react at all after all his known since Ace told him but the ones that did know looked at Marco he didn't react.

"What? I've known since Ace told pops." He says shrugging; they nod in understanding before turning back to Thatch, his still frozen with a stupid look on his face they waited for him to come back around it felt like hours but it was only a few minutes.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE A LONG LOST SISTER!" Thatch yells out pointing at the teen, everyone stared at the ranting man about missing sisters and stuff and they had to wonder just how stupid he really is. Ace was about to say something when Izo, the cross dressing male popped his head around the doorframe.

"Pops, the Red-haired pirates want to talk to you; they said it's urgent and that they need your help. We signalled them to pull up alongside us."

"Gurararararara, what does that brat want?" Whitebeard stood up from his bed and walked out of his room, his sons walking close behind him.


	2. Die

**Chapter Two**

The Whitebeards watched as the Red fore pulled up next to the Moby dick, Shanks emerged from below the deck with Benn and their cook Lucky Roo holding a few barrels of sake with them, the three of them jumped ship and walked calmly up to the older pirate, Shanks not showing off his Haki like he normally would. As soon as Benn and Lucky dumped their load they turned away and back to their own ship Shanks staying where he is.

"What do you want brat?" Whitbread asks looking at all the barrels confused, before turning his gaze onto the other captain.

"I would like a favour, I wouldn't ask if I could do it myself but the problem is that I don't have the power to get what I want back." Shanks say looking right into the older man's eyes.

"What kind of favour would you need with me?" Shanks reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a newspaper that Ace had been reading before.

"The lass who the government are going to kill I want to save her."

"Why does it concern you?"

"I raised the trouble maker for a few years." Shanks said with all the pride he could master and a very fond smile on his face, Whitebeard eyed him before turning to his son.

"Ace, what do you want to do about Gol D. Luffia?" Ace looked troubled as he thought it all over before turning to his captain that he sees as his father.

"Pops, I have never met the kid, nor did I know she existed until this morning's paper showed up…"

"But?"

"She's blood and I won't just let blood family or real family die while I could stop it." Ace said turning back to Shanks to find Shanks staring at him funny before looking up at Whitebeard.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Gurarara, that we do." Whitebeard said with a laugh before all eyes turned to the railing of the Moby dick as someone spoke up that none of them knew was there.

"Well that makes our job easier."

* * *

(i wonder who it could be...

Sorry about the late update, was working on ASL and the Whitebeards)


	3. Red

**Chapter three**

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get on the ship?" One of whitebeards pirates asked after they got over their surprises of the new people standing in front of them.

"Fufufu, you can call us allies for now." A women with black hair said siting on the railing of the Moby Dick, the people with her is as seen an animal on the head of a green haired man who was standing next to the dark haired women, glaring at the floor. On the other side of the dark haired women is a blond man helping up an orange haired girl over the railing, you could just see the long nosed person with a leg over the railing, he looked ready to run for the hills. Two other people where just standing behind them but they were tall so that you could see the blue hair and black afro well. Swords, guns and other weapons were pulled out, even Shanks took his sword out not knowing who these people are, this amused the dark haired women, freaked the animal out making it puff up into a ball on the green haired guy's head making him struggle to get it off, the long nosed teen that was climbing up ran behind the green haired guy, the blond pushed the orange haired girl behind him while at the same time standing in front of the dark haired women and the skeleton with the afro laughed while the blue haired guy didn't look impressed. "We wanted to ask the both of you to become allies with us and help save our captain."

"Who's your captain and why us?" Shanks asked looking the group over.

"Well, let's see our captain goes by the name of Monkey D. Luffy but the world knows her as Gol d. Luffia." She said with a glint in her eyes as everyone absorbed this information before she went on. "As to why it's you two, well like you said you raised her and for Whitebeard we hoped that…"

"Robin-chwannnn, don't talk to these filthy men anymore!" the blond haired cried out very randomly that it made everyone blink.

"Love-cook…" The green haired guy said glaring at the blond, making the blond guy turn his way.

"What was that moss brains?"

"Going death are you dart brow?"

"Shitty grasshopper."

"Stupid..."

"SHUT UP!" The orange haired female said hitting the two over the head. "How can you two fight at a time like this? Luffy's could die any time, we are standing in front of two very powerful captains and their crew and you two are fighting"

"Nami-swaan is so beautiful when she's angry."

"She-witch…" Nami sighed and turned away from the two males sitting on the ground and smiled at the powerful pirates in front of her in a very sweet way making them sweatdrop.

"So sorry about those two, let's get back to business…"

"SHE'S A PIRATE?" Everyone yells out as it finally clicks in their heads making the eight other pirates look at them like they are the dumpiest people that they have ever met. Thatch stepped forward looking totally confused.

"Pops says that the government made her, and then the news says that she was raised by Garp the fist marine hero and Dragon leader of the revolutionaries, Shanks says that he has raised her and whoever else raised her along with Rogers blood…also Ace's sister, anything else that is going to shock us near death?"

"Yeap." They said without hesitation making Thatch deflate. Shanks looked the crew over with a critical eye before asking them.

"You made it this far into the Grandline without getting bounties?" Everyone blinked at him thinking it over before shrugging their shoulders, but by going by their faces the pirates knew that they were hiding something. "Shouldn't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Nami, the navigator." The orange haired girl says, then pointed at the dark haired women. "That's Robin the Archaeologist, that's Chopper our doctor, Sanji the chef, Usopp the sniper, Brook the musician, Franky the shipwright and Zoro the swordsmen and first mate." She finishes gesturing to the green haired male, for each person that she named; they each did something like smile, pose, wave, hide or just blink. Shanks looks the crew over, a lot of different people and there is only eight of them plus Luffy nine people to get this far into the grand line it's amazing.

"Hey Whitebeard, doesn't this call for a party?" He calls out only to get hit in the head by Nami.

"What's with you? Now's not the time." The people close to her flinched when they heard the fist slamming into Shanks head, it wasn't light at all, and the ones that couldn't hear it they saw it as Shanks sat up and rubbed the big bump on his head. He glared at the crew with his Haki, they didn't flinch or even blink they just kept on doing what they were talking about, and most of Whitebeards crew was already passed out from the power. The only one that showed that they felt Shanks's Haki was Robin and she only smiled at him.

"Why do you need my help? You're strong already." Robin answered as the others listened.

"Red, even Luffy would know not to charge into a marine base with just this many crew members." Shanks rubbed his head at this before looking up at Whitebeard with a grin.

"Whitebeard, what do you say? More people there is more chances of winning."

"Gurararararar, fine, we'll team up. Marco send out letters, we are going to save Ace's little sister."

"Wait you said Ace's sister before and again…Is captains brother here?" The skeleton asked looking around the deck at everyone, gaining the attention of the other seven and they all perked up and looked around.

"Her brothers here?" They asked, Whitebeards crew has gotten over the shock that Ace has a sister and has Rogers blood in him when Shanks showed up, but Ace didn't even know he had a sister, how can the crew members know that she has a brother?

"Wait, you know about her having a brother?" Thatch asks, they looked at him, before smiling.

"Drunken Luffy, she talks about everything at she can think of and she turns really happy and well her brother turned up at one of her drunken rambles." Usopp says, before looking at Ace and he stared mouth hanging open, the others look at where Usopp is looking at, and they have smiler reactions or just stared at the black haired teen. "You look a lot like Luffy."

"Huh?" Ace gets out; Nami snickers and walks up to him before looking him up and down. She looks into his face.

"Robin, need your eyes over here, I can't tell if they are really brother and sister." Ace did a very girly sequel when an eye appears in the middle of Nami's forehead. His crew members all blinked at him shocked, never have they heard a noise like that coming out of him.

"Captain's older brother, Fire Fist Ace." Robin says, opening her eyes. The eye on Nami's forehead disappears into flowers as Nami grins bigger and her eyes turn into Beri signs.

"Usopp~ you lost the bet about her brother being cute." Nami sings out, Usopp pales very fast. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out two fist sized bags and throws them over to Nami, she counts them with a devilish smile on her face.


	4. Will we forget?

**Chapter Four**

Later that night, the three crews are docked at an island and were forming battle plans while they waited for messages from their allies, they were shocked when Robin told them there allies, most of the seven sea lords, a princess, even some pirates that are well known, they also got some allies within the marine ranks and a few supernovas. They had to talk about allies so that they can be placed where they will be more of use. The marines knew that her crew would be coming so it would be better if they showed up first then Shanks because they had a past and then the Whitebeard, after all the marines didn't know anything about Ace being Luffy's bother. Yasopp and Usopp had fun catching up they even had drinking games with Nami and Zoro, never again, they lost a lot of money and booze. Chopper was chatting to the nurses about Whitebeard health, turns out his saying things that the nurses haven't thought of or tired, even herbs that they have never heard about. The chefs on the crews are learning a lot from Sanji and Robin mostly kept to herself, talked a little but liked watching, Brook liked playing music and everyone didn't have a problem with that and Franky was walking around the ship looking at the damages and repairing thing or telling the other shipwright what to repair and how. Shanks smiled into his drink, looks like the brat did manage to get a better crew then his own.

"So how did you all meet Luffy? And how did you join her crew?" He didn't think that such a question would cause the eight pirates to stop what they were doing all together and regarded him in an amused way.

"Zoro gets to tell the story first." Nami sang out with an evil grin on her face, Zoro sighed at Nami and began to retell how he ended up in the crew…

"Wait, wouldn't it be easier to see what happened?" Someone from Shanks's crew asks coming forward and looking at his captain for permission and the nod he grinned. "Names Chip and I ate a devil fruit that allows me to reach into a person's mind and pull out a memory then shove it into a snail projector so that everyone can watch."

"Bet that's not all it does." Sanji muttered, Chip only gave him a secretive smile before turning back to the crew.

"So what do you think?"

"So you put our memories into the snail and it shows up on the screen?" Nami asks just to be sure.

"Yes…"

"Will we forget?" Usopp asks next knees knocking together.

"…no."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST HESITATE?" The nine pirates screamed at him making Chip laugh.

"No you won't forget anything; just see it as plugs connecting to your head that's connected to the snails head." Somehow at these words they calmed down.

"Ahh, Zoro's going first anyways, his only got a few brain cells left so if they die then we'll know if anything bad happens and well attack." Nami said with a dismissive hand, Zoro shot her a glare before sighing and letting Chip rest the palm of his hand on his forehead, there was nothing like a flash of light or a wince of discomfort it was just resting the hand on the head before moving away and touching the snail and soon an image popped up and the first thing that is seen is…The brown dirt of the ground and booted feet…

(HUGE SMIRK)


	5. Zoro

**Chapter Five**

"…"

"…"

"It's frozen!?" Usopp asked staring at the feet and screen, everyone turned to Chip who's looking at Zoro.

"I'm not doing anything." Zoro said with a huff and crossed his hands over his chest, Chip touched Zoro's head again then the snails, it still didn't move.

"I don't know what's…"

"Look it's moving." Shanks cried out with glee pointing up at the screen all eyes turned to look up and everyone stared at the funny looking brat.

"Isn't that the kid that showed up with Garp at Water 7?" Chopper asked.

"…Yeah." Zoro said nodding his head, looking confused himself.

"Oh I get it, because its Zoro's memories, it's from his point of view." Nami cried out. "So it wasn't frozen, it's because that's what Zoro was seeing, booted feet and dirt…hey Zoro where are you?"

"…" Zoro didn't answer the question which got him a bump on the head; he glared up t Nami who was already glaring at him. Before it got out of hand a voice broke through everyone making them all if they were not already, to look up at the screen.

"Blah blah blah Daddy blah blah blah."

"Hey you can't understand any of it."

"That's because Zoro doesn't care what the guy is saying to him, that or his forgotten what the guy said." Chip explained, Zoro got hit over the head again. After a few nights and days you could only tell that by the changing of the ground and the pathetic hits that the guy in purple landed on Zoro, as well as the skipping of a few other things before the blaring finally stopped.

"S…STOP JOKING! IF YOU FREE HIM, HE COULD MAKE A MESS IN THE TOWN AND EVEN KILL YOU!" Zoro lifted his head up and the first thing he saw is a kid with bright pink hair freaking out, before his eyes shifted to the one in the straw hat, they were both hanging from the wall just staring at Zoro.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?" It wasn't a real good close up of Luffy but you could tell that it was her, Straw hat and the shoulder length dark hair with the red singlet on.

"Could you please…come here and untie me? I've been here for nine days and I'm exhausted."

"…"

"HE…! HE TALKED!" The pink haired guy said ducking down; Zoro ignored him and went on with what he was saying.

"I'll repay you; I'll hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying I keep my words."

"NO…Don't do it Luffia, don't be tricked by his words…if you free him he'll kill us and escape!" Zoro stared at the one dumped Luffia while she just coolly gazed back before grinning.

"He can't kill us, because I'm strong too." She said with a smirk, Zoro stared at her before glancing at the crying freaked out pink haired kid. Luffia didn't take her eyes from Zoro, that is until a ladder is propped up agents the wall of where they are resting, and a brown haired girl in a blue dress pops up and slides down the wall by a rope.

"AH…! Don't do it! It's dangerous!" Zoro watched as she speed walked up to him while she was holding something.

"LUFFY GO STOP HER! SHE COULD BE KILLED."

"…do it yourself." Are the things that Zoro heard while he watched the girl speed walked up to him, when she was in ear shot he asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She only beamed at him and stood in front of him. "Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!"

"HOW DARE TOU TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!" Sanji then raged out kicking the swords man in the head, soon Nami was beating the crap out of him.

"Shut up, we can finally understand what's being said." With that the two sat down and turned back to the screen luckily the girl hadn't said anything yet.

"Uhm, brother, I made some rise balls for you, you haven't eaten in a long time right?" She said holding up the two rice balls for Zoro to see. "This is the first time I made rice balls…"

"I'm not hungry, go away!"

"But…"

"I DON'T WANT IT! LEAVE ME! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO!"

"RORONOA ZORO! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report you to my father about it." A guy in a bright purple suit came strolling in, blond bowl cut hair. The brat that had been bashing Zoro for the last few days.

"Tch…if it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son…"

"Bastard? Don't get cocky; my daddy is a marine lieutenant!" He kept walking until he nearly bumped into the girl. "Well hello, little girl, these rice balls look pretty tasty."

"AH! Stop it!"

"BLEGH, HORRIBLE! YOU PUT TOO MUCH SUGAR IN IT! You're supposed to put salt in these things."

"But…but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet."

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" He dropped it on the ground and toppled the other one to the ground to before he stomped on them, while the girl tried to save the poor rice balls.

"AHH! STOP IT, STOP! HE CAN'T EAT THING ANYMORE!"

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up." He said while chuckling to himself.

"Ahh…that's so cruel! I…I tried really hard to make them…!"

"Aww…don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much, but it's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crimes' Sighed by Marine lieutenant Morgan." He walked away from the sign and kneeled down in front of the sobbing child. "You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown-up. Oi, throw this brat over the wall!"

"Huh?" The marine solider asked stalled a bit by the sudden request. The brat marched up to the marine and got in his face.

"I'M TELLING YOU TO THROW HER OUTTA HERE! ARE YOU TRYING TO DISOBEY ME?! I'LL TELL MY DAD!"

"Ay..aye sir!" The marine walked up to the girl who back off away from him.

"NO!" She screamed out when he was about to pick her up, you could just see his lips move as they said something to the girl before she is flung over the wall. Zoro just say the straw hat girl jump after her and wrap her arms around her before they fell back down.

"Damn you…" Zoro said glaring at the purple brat, and the marine joined his partner.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance!"

"You better keep your promise…"

"Hehehe, oh I'll keep my promise, if you can live for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you. Good luck." Zoro watched him go and when the gates closed before going back to watching the dirt grow, before a shadow made him look up. To see the girl from before, straw hat, black shoulder length hair, red singlet, blue tight jeans that have been cut at her knees and thongs(1) on her feet. Wide dark eyes that look almost black, a small scare under her left eye, she's got curves just not as much as Robin or Nami, if you half their curves then half them again that's what Luffy looks like.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll go tell his dad about it."

"…I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate? Heh…so you just gave up on life and became a crook huh…?"

"It's my dream." She said smirking up at Zoro. "There is nothing wrong about being a pirate."

"…hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set my free and force me to join you."

"Donno, haven't made up my mind. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh? But I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of. I will survive even if you don't help me, I just need to stay alive for one month and that bastard promised to let me go afterwards. I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfil my dreams."

"…really? If I were in your spot I think I might starve to death on the first week." She said patting her tummy a knowing smile on her face.

"Hee, that's why we're different so go find someone else to join you." Luffy turned around with a blank face and started to walk away from Zoro. "Hey! Hold on!"

"Mmm?"

"That…can you pick it up for me." Luffy walked down to the mushed up rice balls and picked them up staring at it.

"…Guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry." She said eyeing the mud and rocks all threw it.

"Shut up, just give it to me, and let me eat all of it." She put the muddy rice balls into his mouth and then the screen went a little bleary before it went back to normal again.

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"Cough…tell that little girl…"

"Tell her what?"

"That the rice balls tasted very good and thank you very much." When Zoro looked up again the girl had a huge smile on her face and she laughed, with a nod from her head she ran out of there. He went back to watching the dirt grow then the ants pick up the picks of rice that were left behind, when the sun had move across the sky a little bit the shadow came back and upon looking up Luffy stood there.

"It's you again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate."

"I'm Luffy, if I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me okay?"

"'ve told you clearly, I have things that I need to do, besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like apirate."

"What's the difference? Everyone already things that you are a bad guy."

"I don't care, I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it'll be that same for the future. I won't become a pirate."

"…Don't care, you're going to join me."

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!"

"…I heard that you use katana, that right?"

"…! Hrm, if I'm not tied up I can use katana."

"Where are your katana?"

"That bastard kid took it, it's something that I treasure most, other than my life…"

"Treasure huh? I'm gonna go get you Katana back."

"WHAT?"

"But if you want me to return them to you, you'll have to join me."

"THAT'S DIRTY!" She smirked and turned around running off towards the marine base.

"OI WAIT!" She didn't turn around just kept on running. "…is she planning on sneaking into the base, what a fool…" A few minutes later Zoro heard something break and crumbled to the ground, it sounded like boulders before the pink haired kid climbing over the wall and running towards him interrupted his thoughts.

"If you're looking for Luffy, she ran inside the base." Zoro said when the kid got closer.

"What? Luffy is inside the base? She's too hot-headed."

"Yeah you're right." Zoro watched as the kid got closer and stared to work on the ropes. "Oi, if you help me, they are going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't have been arrested; I can't stand those kinds of marines." Zoro looked at the determined kid. "I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the pirate king!"

"WHAT? P..PIRATE KING?! YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT?"

"Hehehe, I was a bit shocked when I first heard her, but she is serious." Zoro watched the kid before he jumped when the pink haired kid is shot in the shoulder and he falls backwards, Zoro's eyes hardened and he looked over his shoulder at the marine base.

"AHHAAAAA! I'VE BEEN SHOT, BLEEDING I'M BLEEDING, I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"…are you alright?" Zoro asked a bit unsure is he should bother the hysterical kid. Before looking over his shoulder again. "Run for it, they're almost here…"

"Ah…Ah….no…I've…got to set you free as soon as possible…!"

"Don't worry about me, as long as I can stand a month they'll set me free so hurry up and lea…"

"THEY WILL NOT SET YOU FREE, BECAUSE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU IN THREE DAYS!"

"Nonsense! That bastard promised me that if I survived he'd free me…"

"He never intended to keep his promise, he was bragging about it in town and Luffy punched him in the face on your behalf, because he was toying with you."

"!, wh…what did you just say?"

"The navy will never let the two of you off, please after I set you free help rescue Luffy. I will not force you to become a pirate, however she is my saviour."

"…"

"Luffy is very strong, as long as you two join forces, you both will definitely be able to escape this town, definitely!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, THE TWO OF OU WHO HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN…DIE HERE!" They both turned to look at the rows of marine that are pointing guns at them.

"SURROUND THE BASE, DON'T LET THE STAW HAT ESCAPE!" A guy with an axe for a hand said with a metal jaw and really thick arms. "How interesting, the three of you are planning to cause political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro…I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me, before my great strength you're just garbage. READY, AIM…"

"_I…I can't die here, I still have things I need to settle." _Zoro's voice echoed from the screen, as everything stared to turn unfocused. "_Because I made a promise…"_

"What's going on?" Usopp asked turning to Chip, Chip himself is staring at the screen.

"It would seem that Zoro had memory laps, just before they even shot their guns, this is that memory."

_"Kuina wins!"_

_"Zoro who used double swords loses!"_

_"Kuina is in the lead with 2000 wins to zero."_

_"Hmph, how pitiful, a boy…and so useless?" _A girl with dark blue hair said holding a training sword in her hand as she looked down at Zoro.

"Hey isn't that the marine…."

"NO!" Zoro snarled turning to Usopp with a dark glare.

"_Hey Zoro isn't weak!"_

_"yeah, Zoro is the best in our dojo."_

_"even when sparring with adults he is still very good."_

_"Is that so? Still, he is weaker than me, even if he uses two swords, he is still useless. Admit defeat since you've lost." _She said walking away from them.

_"DAMN IT!" _Zoro said sitting up.

_"You fiend kuina, this women really makes one angry!"_

_"Just because she's the daughter of the dojo sensei, she likes to show off."_

_"You lost again? what a pity Zoro." _A guy with glasses and a pony tail said while laughing_._

_"SENSEI!" _All the kids yelled before surrounding him_._

_"Sensei, you've been secretly training her because she's you daughter right?"_

_"No, no such thing!"_

_"Don't lie to us."_

_"DAMN! WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT HER?" _Zoro yelled throwing his training swords to the ground_._

_"But Zoro, Kuina is older than you."_

_"EVEN ADULTS CAN'T BEAT ME!" _Zoro snapped. "_I want to sail and become the world's number one swordsman; I won't lose to anyone ever again!" _Later at night Zoro ran up to Kuina who was practicing.

_"Zoro?"_

_"KUINA! DUEL ME WITH A KATANA, I'VE BROUGHT REAL KATANAS."_

_"With me? Okay." _They went to a field a little ways away from the dojo.

"_Let's go!"_

_"Come on!" _The two clashed, both swinging swords with ease, but soon a problem turned up, Zoro wasn't used to swinging real swords around and he lost.

"_My…2001__st__ victory."_

_"Damn… I don't believe this!" _After they went back to the dojo Kuina sat on the steps.

"_Actually…the one who should feel upset is me…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"When a girl grows up, she will lose out to guys in physical strength…I'm going to fall behind you people soon…Don't you always say that you wanna become the world's number one swordsman? Papa says that girls will never be the world's number one."_

_"…"_

_"It's good that you're a guy, I want to be the world's best too. My chest has started to develop, it only I were a guy…"_

_"YOU'RE TELLING ME ALL THIS CRAP AFTER YOU BEAT ME? THAT'S UNFAIR TO BECOME LIKE YOU IS MY AMBITION!"_

_"Zoro…"_

_"DOES THIS MEAN THAT IF I BEAT YOU ONE DAY IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF MY STRENGTH? DOESN'T THIS MAKE ME WHO HAVE BEEN TRAINING EXTREMELY HARD TO BEAT YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT? Let's make a promise, one of us must become the number one swordsman of the world. Let's see who can reach that goal first."_

_"Stupid, you are a person who lost to me! I promise you."_

_"Oh no, Zoro something terrible had happened, Kuina. She…she fell down from the flight of stairs and broke her neck…she…she died..."_

_"YOU BASTARD! WE MADE A PROMISE LAST NIGHT, AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY?"_

_"Zoro please don't be like this." _Zoro fell next to the girl and cried, later on the same day he walked up to his sensei. And Kneeled down in front of him.

_"Humans are really fragile beings, Zoro…"_

_"Sensei! Please gift me with her sword…"_

_"…Okay…" _He handed the small boy the sword who picked it up with tears before declaring…

_I WILL BE EVEN MORE GREATER, I WILL BECOME THE WORLDS NUMBER ONE SWORDSMAN, SO FAMOUS THAT EVEN THE HEAVEN WILL HEAR OF MY GREAT NAME!_

_"I made a promise…I cannot die here."_

"FIRE!" Just before the bullets reached the pink haired kid and Zoro Luffy got in between the both of them taking the bullets.

"YOU!"

"LUFFY!"

"The straw hat boy…" Those close to her where the only ones that saw it but they didn't touch her skin at all, they only turned around and went back the way they came.

"…Useless…"

"WAAAAAH…!"

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro asked shocked, the pink haired boy had fainted long ago.

"The one who will become pirate king!" She said with a proud grin before holding out three katanas. "I got you swords for you, now…resisting the navy here together with me will make you an outlaw, or maybe you want to die here?"

"What are you? The offspring of the devil?"

"Something like that…"

"Forget it…Rather than to die here, why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate! Now hurry up and get these ropes off of me." The marine were talking but it was too quite to hear what was being said before.

"Lieutenant she's taking off Zoro's ropes!"

"Don't let her take them off."

"If guns don't work then we'll use swords to kill her."

"Ohhhhhh!"

"Damn, why is the rope getting tighter?"

"OI HURRY UP!"

"You're so noisy!"

"We don't have time for you to take your time."

"Oh looky, I untied one side."

"Idiot, hurry and give me my swords."

"ALL WHO OPPOSES ME MUST PERISH!" The marines swung down at Luffy, but Zoro blocked them all with his swords.

"WHAT THE?"

"Ohh….cool!" Luffy said staring at Zoro and his form.

"All of you better not move, you move and I'll kill you." Zoro said with a blood thirsty look, before his eyes went back to the girl in front of him. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you…either way after this incident with the marines I'll be an outlaw too, but it's okay. I still have my own goals. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman, I no longer care if my name is clean or not…bag guy, good guy, it no longer matters, as long as my name is known worldwide. But if you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will cut you open to say sorry."

"Good, to be the world's number one swordsman, since you are going to be in the pirate kings crew, if you can't do something a small as that I would be embarrassed."

"Heh, well said."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR? HURRY AND FINISH THEM OFF!"

"Zoro duck." Luffy said lifting her leg up, Zoro didn't question it and ducked down as Luffy whipped her leg around and the air followed and knocked all the marines back.

"Super, very cool!" The pink haired kid said.

"What was that?" Zoro asked standing up and looking at Luffy, she smirked and said.

"Wind!"

"LIEUTENANT WE CAN'T KILL THOSE TWO!"

"THEY ARE TOO STRONG…"

"ANY-ANYWAYS…WE CAN'T DEFEAT ZORO." Zoro and Luffy listened to what they had to say watching them before staring as they all point their own guns to their heads. Zoro got his swords ready.

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they are doing?" Zoro was about to charge when Luffy speed past him and hit the Morgan.

"I am the marine worse nightmare, if you guys have the guts then execute me!"

"LUFFY DEFEAT THESE MARINES." Zoro relaxed and stood up like normal to watch, they stood at a standstill for a while.

"I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN! GO TO HELL!" Morgan swung his axe hand, but Luffy jumped the swing letting the fence next to her be cut in half.

"Wah? The fence broke into half just like that!" Pink haired kid said staring; Luffy did a back flip in the air and kicked her feet into the marines face making him fly back. Luffy knelt on the ground while the lieutenant picked himself back up. He lifted his arm up and swung it down towards Luffy's head, she twisted out of the way letting it hit the ground. She kicked the marine in the side of the head again making him fall to the earth again.

"Too, too strong…" Pink haired kid said, Zoro kept on watching, Luffy stood over the marine and hit him in the face with her fist.

"WAIT!" Luffy hit him again and again." You idiot I told you to wait! If you want this guy to survive then don't move, if anyone moves I'll shoot!"

Looking up they saw the purple guy holding a gun to the pink haired guy's head.

"LUFFY! I…I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE." Luffy stared at her friend and then grinned.

"Okay…I known." She walked slowly up to him pulling her arm back. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death."

"Hey, You idiot, told you not to move or I'll gonna shoot.

"Go ahead and shoot." Coby said before spotting something behind Luffy. "LUFFY BEHIND YOU!"

"I am…the great marine lieutenant!" Morgan said from behind Luffy, arm over his head ready to swing it down, Zoro dashed forward with his swords out and as Luffy punched the air in front of her he cut at Morgan.

"Nice Zoro."

"Leave it to me, captain!" Everyone stared as the screen went black.

"Huh? What happened?" Everyone cried out, looking at it before turning to Chip, Chip sighed.

"Well that it, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Zoro answered a grin on his face. "Well that's how I joined Luffy."

"I can understand why he prefers death over losing his dream now…" Sanji said taking a deep breath of smoke. Chip then looked at everyone and asked.

"So who's next?" Seven eyes turned to Nami and she flinched before sighing.

"I am."

* * *

(Sorry for the late update, I had another story bugging me. Red Haired Luffia.

Hopefully this is alright. And with Luffy's devil fruit power I changed it…you'll get a better understanding of her power as the story goes on.)


	6. Nami

**Chapter Six**

Chip walked up at Nami and held his hand out to touch her forehead when Zoro smirked.

"Chip try not to make it hurt so much, Love-cook will kill you…" Chip turned confused eyes over to the green haired man while Nami stared wide-eyed at the hand that's about to touch her.

"WHAT!" She screeched out.

"Yeah Nami, my head still hurts." Nami slapped her hand over her forehead and glared at Chip, that is until Nami turned her eyes over to Zoro for the first time since he said that and screeched out in outrage and hit him over the head a few hundred times. She left him there holding his head as the orange haired women sat back in front of Chip. Chip slowly placed his hand on her forehead worried that if he touched her then he would get beaten up too. When Nami didn't move at all he let out a relived breath, he got the memory and put it in the snail and they all turned to the screen.

Blurry buildings ran by along with brown boots and a flash of paper in a clenched fist.

"Stop! You can't run from us!"

"Thief! Give back out navigation map!"

"Huff, huff, I finally have it, the navigation chart to the Grandline!" Nami panted as she ran from the clown pirates.

"Damn if we don't get that map back, we're dead!"

"If we let the captain know what happened, we're going to have an ugly death!" The three pirates that are chasing Nami said. Everyone stopped running to stare at where the sound of the huge bang came from and upon looking up they found a person falling from the sky.

"AHHHH!" Nami and the three pirates all screamed when a huge cloud of dust flew up everywhere.

"Someone…"

"Fell from the sky?"

"What?"

"Why did they shoot at me? Damn it…"

"What the? She's still alive?" Nami is on her ass staring up at a black-haired girl who is dusting herself off.

"Poor birdy…" Luffy mumbled glancing up at where she had fallen from, when Nami hugged the girl.

"Oh boss! You're finally here…I've been waiting for you to save me!" Nami turned around and ran off yelling over her shoulder. "I'll leave everything to you!"

"Ah! She ran off again!"

"We don't have to chase that girl anymore…" Are the calls that Nami heard from behind her, Nami ran down the street before slowing down and cast a wary gaze over her shoulder and sighing, running back around, reached her hands up the side of the building and pulled her body weight up before spotting a back door, she glared at it and dropped down and walked into the house and up the stairs to the verandar and watched as Luffy slammed her fist into the last guy standing's face with a dark look.

"Nobody touches my hat!"

"Wow, you're really strong, you beat those guys with swords, bare-handed."

"Ah…and who are you?"

"I'm a thief who only steals treasure from pirates, my name is Name, want to be partners?"

"Partners?" Luffy asked looking up at the girl while Nami kicked her feet out.

"Yeah, I'm a thief who steals from pirate but if we teamed up, we could get a lot more money!"

"…Not interested." Luffy said turning around and walking away from Nami, Nami jumped down from the building.

"Hang on a second!" Nami called out running up to Luffy. "So what's with the hat? When you said earlier not to touch it, you were so mad, is it expensive?"

"No, it's my treasure…"

"Hyaa…treasure? I wonder if there's any jewels inside of it, oh! Maybe it's a treasure map!" Nami rambled on about what could be up with the hat that could make it a treasure, while Luffy rubbed her belly frowning when she looked up over at Nami.

"Got any food?" Nami stopped mid-ramble and stared at her she thought it over before nodding her head and leading her to a random house. Nami opened the door and held it open for Luffy to enter, once that was done they walked towards the kitchen, Nami sat down on a chair as Luffy raided the fridge.

"So how did you get here?" Nami asked after a moment of silence.

"Got separated from my crew."

"Eh? You got separated? How many people are in your crew?"

"One, this your house?"

"No, I don't know whose house this is, everyone in the village is hiding in shelter on the outside of town, they are trying to avoid conflict with the Buggy pirate fleet."

* * *

"Huh Buggy? You guys met Buggy?" Shanks asked looking around at Nami, Nami only nodded her head.

* * *

"Is he that scary?"

"No, Buggy is a famous pirate known for his love of cannons…" Nami said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Shanks snorted at what the memory Nami said about Buggy which got him a hit over the head from Nami.

* * *

"...When a bunch of kids from a different village, where he once stayed at, made fun of his nose he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village and it's said that he's got a really strange power."

"Then why isn't anyone in the village?" Luffy said looking up at Nami with something hanging from her mouth as she chewed on it.

"I just said that their avoiding conflict, what have you been listening to all this time?"

"So you're stealing from these empty houses?" The smirk on her didn't catch Nami's attention but her words did.

"THAT'S DESPICABLE! DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT I ONLY STEAL FROM PIRATES?" Nami calmed down and put her face into her hands. "Don't even compare me with those common house robbers…it's so tiring talking with you!"

"Eh?"

"…My goal is to get a hundred million beli, and then I'm going to buy a certain village!"

"Buy a village? A hundred million is a lot…so you have to steal from a lot of pirates."

"I've got a plan for that!" Nami pulled out the rolled up bit of paper. "Look, this is the Grandline map I just stole, I'm going to steal some treasure from this Buggy guy then I'm going to go to the Grandline."

* * *

"Steal from Buggy?" Shanks yelled out before gleefully laughing his ass off at what the clown pirate captains reaction would be.

* * *

"Then I'm going to steal from even greater pirates who carry much more treasure. Waddya think? Don't you wanna team up and earn a bunch?" Nami glanced Luffy over and grinned. "You look strong, I could use your power and then you'll get your share too!"

"You know how to navigate?"

"Yeah! Of course I know, don't look down on me, my navigation skills, well, there aren't many people who know more about it than I do, especially since I love the sea."

"That's great, we are also on our way to the Grandline." Luffy said coming around and sitting in front of her munching on a sandwich.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can join us and be our navigator, become a member of my pirate crew." Luffy looked up excited at this.

"NO WAY!" Nami said in flat refusal Luffy looked at her blankly but her eyes held a knowing look. "Oh…so you are a pirate…forget it, we didn't have this conversation, I don't want to team up with you. Ahh! I get it…your going to use that map of yours in your hat to find the treasure…"

"I told you it's not a treasure map." Luffy said with a roll of her eyes and pulled her hat from her head.

"Yeah right! Then what is it? Why call that stupid rag of a hat your treasure?"

"I got this hat ages ago from a friend." Luffy said with a fond soft smile on her face. "It's my precious treasure. I swore to myself that I'd gather up a great crew and become a great pirate and give the hat back."

Luffy then looked up at Nami with a different light in her eyes; Nami stared before sighing and hopping down from the table that she had sat on.

"Huh, everything's pirate this and pirate that…it's pathetically sad this era, THE THING I HATE MOST IN THIS WORLD ARE PIRATES, I ONLY LIKE MONEY AND ORANGES!"

* * *

All eyes turned to Nami at her memory's outburst and she flushed under their gaze.

"How did that become a full-grown pirate?" Ace wondered out loud with a bad choice of words because soon Nami was hitting him over the head.

"Just watch the memory would ya and you'll understand."

* * *

"Become my navigator…" Luffy whined out.

* * *

Everyone blinked at her change.

"Luffy whines?" Marco asked, from what he had been seeing she was a level headed person that didn't complain about anything or whine.

"We haven't seen very much emotion of the girl." Thatch said.

* * *

"You think I'm crazy? Shut up you stupid pirate!" The Nami and Luffy stood at a standstill before Nami smiled at Luffy. "Well, it looks like you're in a fix, so just under one condition I'll consider it."

"What's the condition?"

"Go with me to where Buggy is, that's all, that's all I want you to do." Luffy stared at Nami before standing up and walking over to the door. "Aah...hang on a second, I've got one thing to prepare!"

"Rope?" Luffy asked as she watch Nami take some rope from a coubored.

"It's just a rope, you got a problem?" Luffy shrugged and opened the door; Nami took the lead to show her the way, they both walked in silence before Nami pointed to a building down the road. "Just ahead of us, that's the bar where the pirates are staying at."

"…" Luffy glanced at the bar then at Nami, Nami had already unrolled the rope and then she pounced and wrapped Luffy up in the rope, Luffy for her part didn't move at all, just let it happen. Once that was done Nami got off of Luffy and helped the girl to stand up, Luffy only stared at the other girl with an unreadable expression before Nami turned away and pulled the rope leading Luffy up to the roof of the bar.

"AHHH! THAT'S THE GIRL, ITS THAT GIRL CAPTAIN!"

"THAT'S HER BOSS THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!" The three pirates from before screamed out while pointing at Luffy, Nami pushed Luffy in front of her making the girl land flat on her face, before Nami with a smirk walked up to Buggy holding out the map.

"I captured the thief, Buggy the clown, leader of this pirate fleet, and I'll return your map too!" Nami glanced down at a bored looking Luffy and poked her tongue out before turning her attention back to the clown pirate captain when he started to speak.

"I see, you're obediently returning the map to me but…why are you doing this?" Nami then turned into a troubled subordinate.

"You see, I came into an argument with my boss, I'm tired of it all…" Before she looked up at Buggy with a big smile. "Please let me join the Buggy pirate crew."

* * *

"HUH!?" All the pirates present turned the Nami eyes popping out of their heads. "YOU JOINED BUGGYS CREW?"

"JUST WATCH!" Nami screamed at them, sick of people interrupting and jumping to the wrong conclusions.

* * *

"Huh?...So you're tired of it now, eh?" He then through his head backed and laughed. "Hahaha you're a pretty amusing girl, okay I'll let you join my crew. THE STOLEN MAP OF THE GRANDLINE HAS BEEN RECOVERED, FURTHERMORE WE HAS RECRUTED A NEW CREW MEMBER! OUT NAVIGATION IS NOW PERFECT! NOW DRINK TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT, AND THEN AT THE BATTLEFIELD LET US FIGHT WELL!"

"YYYYAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!" With that cry every pirate started to party, and during that party Nami watched as Luffy was put inside a cage.

"Nami! Are you drinking you little rascal?" Buggy suddenly called out and Nami held up her glass.

"Yes captain! I'm drinking captain Buggy!"

"Oi, new-comer let's have a drinking contest!" Some random goon said coming up next to Nami.

"Okay!" Both of them through back drinks until the guy fell over. "Victory!"

Nami walked around a bit, watching everyone party and eating, she ate a few things before her eyes landed on the cage, Nami sighed and walked over to the cage and knelt to see Luffy's back to her.

"How's it going boss?" Nami asked making the girl turn her head around to look at Nami before her body followed suit.

"Just watching the ocean…hey Nami, I'm hungry too, gimme something to eat?" Nami stared at the younger girl before going and getting her something. "You're a nice person, wanna join my pirate crew?"

"I DON'T WANT TO, YOU IDIOT!" Nami sighed and calmed down before continuing. "Don't you even see what situation you are in? You're more likely to be sold by these pirates. Don't worry thought, cause if my plans works smoothly I'll open the cages lock and help you run away, since I have nothing against you."

"…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A PRETTY GOOD FOLLOWER THERE, THIEF BOSS!" Buggy yelled randomly popping out of nowhere, making Nami look up shocked.

"She's not my follower!" Luffy said looking right into Buggy's eyes.

"Yes, yes, you probably feel like saying something like that, especially since you've just been betrayed, even though I got my map back it's still a terrible crime to steal from this man here! Your fate has been chosen for you."

"You gonna let me go?" Luffy said humoring the other pirate.

"Yeah, I'm letting you go…YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?" Buggy leaned down closer to the bars. "But I'll let you out if you become my women…"

"No." Luffy said bluntly right away, Buggy froze before he's male pride made him screech out.

"BOYS! PREPARE THE 'BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL'!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YAHOO!" All the pirates screamed out jumping up and down, everything happened fast; a cannon came out along with the rack of Buggy's cannon-balls. "The Buggy special cannon-ball is ready captain!"

"ALRIGHT, SHOW THEM, SHOW THEM IT'S POWER…"

* * *

Shanks stared at the screen before turning to Nami and asking in a very serious tone.

"Did streamers and glitter pop out?" Nami only sent him a death glare, Shanks gulped and turned back to the screen.

* * *

The pirates had just lit the fuse, it slowly ate away at the bit of rope until it reached the cannon and blew the ball out of there and into a row of houses after the dust settled all that was left was bits of wood and what used to be houses.

"THE POWER IS SO GREAT, THIS THING CAN WIPE OUT THE WHOLE LITTLE VILLAGE IN ONE SHOT, THIS AND THE POWERS I HAVE GAINED FROM THE DEVILS FRUIT ASSURE MY FUTURE SUCCESS AT THE GRANDLINE!" Buggy's crew, while he had talked had moved the cannon so it was facing the dark-haired girl inside the cage. "NOW, SHOOT THE CANNON, NAMI! AND SWEAR UNPON YOUR LOYALTY AND SINCERITY OF THE DESIRE TO RULE THE WORLD WITH ME! GET RID OF YOUR OLD BOSS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Nami stared at Luffy in horror while Luffy just stared blankly watching all this happen.

"Kill that guy…? Me…?" Nami turned to buggy hands waving in front of her in a denial fashion. "N…no! Captain Buggy, I don't think that's necessary…more importantly…ah, yes! Drink lets drink, lets just ignore that girl!"

"Kill her." Buggy said only turning his eyes to look at her.

"Ahh…" Nami froze, mind going blank and unable to think of anything to get out of it.

"Kill her…!"

"Just finish her off in one go!"

"Shooooooooot Shooooooot Kyahahahahaha!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Nami! Stop spoiling all the fun, just hurry up and light it!" Buggy said throwing his hands in the air with pent-up excitement.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking." Luffy said making Nami snap her eyes towards the girl, Luffy we looking up at Nami through her bangs and had a smirk playing on her lips. "This is what happens if you aren't mentally prepared."

"What do you mean by 'Mentally prepared'? To kill people at will? Is that the way of the pirates?"

"No!" Nami watched as Luffy's smirk turned into a sinister grin. "It's being prepared to risk your own life."

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Shoot!" Some guy with pom poms snatched the matches from Nami's hands.

"Hey newcomer, don't make us wait, this is how you light a match." He said while he lit it, Nami watched as he brought the fire closer to the fuse before she spun around pulling out her pole and hitting the guy over the head knocking him out. Everyone froze at Nami's actions even Nami herself froze at this act before she snapped out of it.

"Aw crap, umm…"

"Nami, what's the meaning of this?" Nami stared at Buggy before bowing her head down with her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"What? What's the point of apologizing now?"

"What, you're saving me now?" Luffy asked Nami, Nami turned to Luffy and glared at her.

"That's ridiculous, I got too excited and it slipped. I won't stoop to the same level as these pirates, I will never be like the pirates who took the life of the most important person to me."

"…" Nami kept an eye on the pirates but looked at Luffy; Luffy was staring at the cannon with fascination. "Nami…the fuse is burning."

"Heh, do you really think you can get away with playing me like a fool? Huh bitch?" Buggy asked before some of his men jumped at Nami, Luffy just sat there watching while Nami dodged swords and blocked them before she lost her weapon and ran towards the cannon, Nami's hands shot out and grabbed the fuse just a bit over the lit part she held on for a few seconds before she screamed in pain. Nami didn't let go until the fuse was all gone out where she sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Nami behind you!" Luffy suddenly shouted out for the first time, Nami snapped around to see the Buggy pirates jump at her again.

"TIME TO DIE!" Everything went black as Nami closed her eyes.

"Hey, hey, just how many of you are charging at one girl?" The male voice made Nami's eyes snap open in shock, she's alive, and glancing over her shoulder we see green hair first.

"Aah…" Nami made this noise once she took notice that he had stopped the pirates from attacking her.

"ZORO!" Luffy said with so much happiness in her voice that all the pirates watching the screen turned to Zoro.

* * *

"Lovers?" They all said at the same time besides the crew, Zoro flushed a deep red and growled out a no while Usopp, Brook, Franky and Chopper laughed about it, even Robin had to giggle. Memory Zoro glanced over his shoulder at Nami.

* * *

"Injured?"

"Eh…?"

"Are you injured?" Nami still didn't answer him for a bit making her seem kind of slow.

"No, I'm fine."

"Zoro, you were actually able to find this place, hurry up and get me out of here already." Zoro turned around and faced caged Luffy.

"What on earth are you doing? A bird takes you away and now you're in a cage?"

"…It was lots of fun." Luffy said with another smirk on her face.

"Zoro, Zo…"

"That's what she called him, right?" Nami watched as Zoro walked by her towards the cage before Buggy stopped him.

"So you're pirate hunter Zoro, what do you want? Did you come for my head?"

"Nope, not interested, I quit being a pirate hunter." Again all eyes turned to Zoro.

* * *

"YOU WERE A PIRATE HUNTER?" Zoro nodded his head at everyone.

"Didn't know?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS LUFFY DOING COLLECTING PEOPLE THAT DON'T WANNA BE PIRATES? A pirate hunter and a thief that only steal from pirates what's next an ex-marine?" Shanks shouted out before clamping his mouth closed from fear of the navigator.

* * *

"But I'm interested, if I kill you, I'll become even more famous."

"Don't do it, you'll die."

"Eh? Okay." Buggy said while he twirled his daggers around in his hands.

"I guess words can't make him understand." Buggy stepped forward and Zoro got ready for the attack while the Buggy pirates cheered.

"Take him down, captain."

"Captain Buggy!"

"Buggy!"

"Buggy!"

"Buggy!"

"Buggy!"

"Buggy!"

"Buggy!" Zoro put one of his swords in his mouth and held onto the other two while Buggy held his knives in-between his fingers, as the clown pirate yelled and charged Zoro took his stance and only when Buggy looked like he was going to cut Zoro up into little bits did the ex-pirate hunter move, he sliced him in the belly cutting him in half, cut off his leg and his arm in the one shot.

"…"

"Oh, my god!" Nami said staring in horror at the pirate captain on the ground, his crew were giggling.

"He died really easily…" Zoro muttered around his sword, the giggle picked up slowly getting louder.

"Hey Zoro…" Luffy said, catching her first mates attention, Zoro put his swords away and walked over to her and looked the cage over before resting his arm on the top of it.

"This thing won't open without a key and theses iron bars won't slice."

"…Zoro." The laughter got louder and Zoro turned to look at them with a slight tick mark.

"What is so funny? Just give us the key; I don't want to fight you guys."

"…" Just as soon as the laughter got so loud Zoro's face twisted into surprised pain and collapsed onto his knees, looking at him everyone saw the problem, Buggy's hand that Zoro cut off had come to life and stabbed him in the back.

"ZORO?!"

"WHAT? THAT HAND!"

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn it! what the hell is it…?" Once the blade was removed from Zoro's back, the green haired man looked over his shoulder at what it was. "The hand! The hand is floating in the air!"

"Separation fruit, that's the name of the Devils fruit I ate. I can't be killed by a sword, no matter how you try to slice me up you can't, because I'm a sectioned-man."

"…He stuck his body back together! I thought the devils fruit was just a myth!" Nami said eyes wide and just watching as Buggy put himself together.

"I see I've missed your vital body parts….Roronoa Zoro! But it's still a pretty serious injury, but it was an okay victory."

"HIYAA, THE CAPTAINS SO COOL!"

"Go kill him! Send 'em away…!"

"Stabbing from behind his disgraceful, you loser big nose!" Luffy said voice dripping with controlled anger but she still managed to smile.

* * *

"Ace…you sister is a lot like you in some ways…" Marco said leaning into the black-haired teen, Ace shrugged him off and went back to looking at the screen. Where all the pirates were in a state of shock but Shanks, no Shanks was laughing his ass off next to him.

"Would you shut up?"

"Dahahahaha…loser big nose…hahahahaha!"

* * *

"That idiot, she could've said anything but that…!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!?"

"You!" She answered, Buggy flung his hand and knife at Luffy and it looked like he got her too with the way her body moved but when Luffy looked up the blade was in her mouth broken in two. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oho, kick my ass? Puahahahahahahahaha you're gonna kick my ass? You're hilarious! You three are gonna die now on the spot! Puahahahahahaha!"

"Everything's finished…we're dead..."

"Hahahaha, so do you have the will to die, Straw-hat? And just how exactly do you plan to take me down in this situation?! BOYS! LAUGH AT HER!"

"RUN AWAY ZORO!" Luffy yelled out looking right at Zoro.

"WHAT?" Zoro's head whiped around to look into her eyes with shock.

"Hey…your friend came to rescue you, but you're telling him to run away? What about you?" Zoro stared at Luffy watching her confident grin before facing away with a grin of his own.

"Okay!"

"STUPID IDIOT! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO RORONOA ZORO? Section section cannon!" Both of Buggy's hands shot themselves at Zoro as Zoro ran. "KAHAHAHA! ZORO'S RUNNING AWAY! YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM CAPTAIN BUGGY?!"

"Ugh…" Zoro made this noise as his side spat out more of his blood because he lifted up the super-duper heavy cannon and flipped it over.

"Could it be…!" Nami already knew the answer before she finished her question when the cannon was pointed at the Buggy pirates.

"KHHAAA….."

"HE POINTED THE CANNON INTO OUR DIRECTION!"

"AAAHCK! THAT THING STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL' IN IT!" Buggy screamed out while pointing at the cannon, Luffy was chuckling to herself while all the panic was going on, Zoro turned to Nami.

"Oi, I need a light!"

"Eh…?" Nami asked not getting it, but when Zoro pointed at the tiny rope of fuse left she got it.

"HURRY!"

"…Yes…yes!" Nami fiddled with the matched in her hands that she swiped from the pirate she knocked out, she let her match and the fuse was lit just as Buggy screamed at her."

"STOP IT!" All the pirates where then blown up by their own cannon-ball; Zoro clutched the hole in his side as he knelt in front of Luffy.

"This is a good time to go." Zoro then turned and stared at Nami. "Who are you anyways?"

"I…I'm a thief."

"She's our navigator!"

"YOU'RE STILL ON ABOUT THAT? YOU'RE AN IDIOT AREN'T YOU? If you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking of a way gotta that cage?"

"I'll go do that then, because I so have just been sitting here twiddling my thumbs." Luffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, it's okay you just stay in the cage!" Zoro grabbed the bars in front of him and pulled up wards the bottom of the cage lifted up.

"Hey, Zoro, it's okay, I can…" When Zoro ignored Luffy she huffed and crossed her arms. "Hope your stomach pops out if you do this."

"If it wants to pop out, then let it."

"HEY…" Nami screamed at the both of them, finally Zoro had the heavy cage over one of his shoulder with both arms supporting it while Luffy stared blankly down at her first mate.

"Don't butt in by saying anything!" Zoro growled at Nami, Luffy sighed and cross her arms leaning into the bars and Zoro's back. All anyone could see is dust, before Nami's hands appeared in the grey brown smog and blue pants, blue of someone's pocket then a key pops up, before Nami ran off the building down the street and hid in a door way as the Buggy pirates ran by she slipped down the street in time to see Zoro collapse and Luffy just stared at him with her unreadable expression.

"Dammit…I don't have enough blood."

"You know…"

"You two, what on earth are you guys doing…if you lie around here in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you." Nami said walking up to them.

"Hey look, our navigator." Luffy said with a sly smirk on her face.

"SAYS WHO?" Nami screeched with a sweatdrop. "I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there."

"Repay?" Nami through the key down in front of Luffy, she looked at it then grinned. "Nice work."

"Yeah, even if I think so myself it was a really dumb this to do…because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasures."

"Hahahaha!"

"Phew…making such a difficult escape…the reward is finally shining through." Zoro reached for the key about to pick it up when the white dog that Zoro nearly sat on picked it up and swallowed it. All three of them froze and looked at the dog before Zoro lunged at it and started shacking it.

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT, THAT THING YOU JUST SWALLOWED ISN'T FOOD!" Soon a fight issued between them.

"OI YOU PEOPLE! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO SHUSHU!" An old odd man screamed rushing into the scene.

"Shushu?"

"Who're you, mister?"

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words I'm the chief!" With that said everyone stood in awkward silence before Zoro fully fell down and snored. Nami and the chief carried him into the chief house which woke Zoro up he fought for them to just let him sleep as they tried to get him to go see a doctor. They walked back to where they left Luffy, she was having a staring contest with the dog, without looking away she asked.

"How's Zoro?"

"I let him sleep at my house since its next door, even though I told him that there's a doctor at the shelter, he won't listen and says that it'll get better after sleeping, even though it's an enormous injury!"

"Is this dog's name Shushu?"

"Yeah."

"What is he doing here?"

"He's guarding this store, I just came to give him some food…"

"Ahh, you're right, now I'm looking carefully it is a store, I see it's a pet food store." This time a huge pet food sign is taking over the view before it shifted back to the chief.

"The owner of this place was my friend, and ten years ago, he opened this store with Shushu, the precious store is filled with cherished memories of the two…" He pointed down at Shushu. "Look at these wounds, they're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store."

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of person would let a dog guard a store with pirate as the enemy? The store owner is with the other people at the shelter right?"

"No…that guy, his already gone to the next world because of a sickness, three months ago he was hospitalised and then…"

"Then…could it be that the dog's continuing to wait for his owner to return?"

"That's what everyone says, but I see if in a different way, since Shushu's an intelligent got, he knows his owners already passed away."

"Then why still guard the store?"

"Obviously this store…"

"It a treasure to Shushu." Luffy finished cutting the old man off, they stared at the girl in the cage for a moment before the chief nodded his head.

"That's right, he loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store." He then sighed with a what can you do face. "It's an unendurable thing, I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but he won't take one step away from this place…if I left him here, I think he'd stay and starve to death."

"RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA AAARRRRRRRRRR!"

"Eck? Wh…what is it? that roaring noise?"

"Th…that is that guy! The beast trainer Mohji!" With that the old man and Nami both ran off, screaming at the top of their lounges. They stopped a few houses down and hid behind one of them peaking around to watch, but they couldn't hear anything. But from the body language, it's easy to tell that Luffy was pissing the guy off.

"That girl, she wants to die…doesn't she…"

"That idiot…" Next thing they knew Mohji tried to teach Shushu a trick only to get bitten and gave up soon after, really what was he trying to prove?

"KILL HIM RICHIEEE!" With that the huge lion ripped the cage to shreds.

"The steel cage!"

"Crap, that kids gonna die!" Luffy slipped out of the broken bits while the lion was busy and went to attack but the lion saw it coming and hit her away sending her through a building. Nami and the chief both sprinted around the houses to see if Luffy is still alive…

"AHHHH!"

"Hmm?"

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE?"

"Can't I be alive?"

"You smashed through a house, but you seem to be perfectly fine, which is too weird!"

"I don't care."

"What is your purpose here? Why are you fighting those pirates?" The cheif cut in.

"Ahh no reason, besides getting the Grandline map and a navigator." With that Luffy turned around and headed back the way she came.

"I'm going check on Zoro and come back, that fur cap guy appears to be looking for him."

"YOU IDOT, DON'T, THIS TIME YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET EATEN BY THAT LION!"

"Ahh, it'll be fine, if anything I'll be the one eating the lion…" Luffy waved while Nami and the chief tried to work out what she meant and they chattered quietly together. And slowly walked the way they came, their eyes widened at the sight of the still slightly burning pet shop and the beaten up dog sitting in front of it.

"This guy, that guy…pirate are all the same. CRUSHING EVERYTHING PRESIOUS TO OTHERS!"

"Hmm?"

"Oho, Pirate, so you're still alive! I thought you would have finally been finished off by that lion."

"Hey…what are you saying?" The cheif tried to calm them down.

"BEFORE YOU GET YOUR PIRATE PALES OVER TO RAID THIS VILLAGE WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL!"

"Can't you stop?" The chief asked holding Nami back Luffy had to make it worse.

"You think you can hurt me?" She said then poking her tongue out.

"WHAT?! OKAY SO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME, HUH! STUPID PIRATE!"

"Will you just stop it! Why are you two being like this?" Luffy sat a box down in front of Shushu making Nami's struggles stop.

"That…that's the only one that I could bring back. The rest was eaten up if you could believe me." Luffy said sitting down next to the dog and grin on her face. "It was an admirable fight, well I couldn't see it but I know what happened by your wounds."

Shushu stood up, grabbing the box of pet food and walked away, he turned around and barked a few time at Luffy.

"Yeah! You're welcomed." After that Nami walked up to Luffy, she looked up at Nami with a slightly confused look etched into her face.

"Sorry, for screaming at you!"

"It's okay, you lost someone important to you because of pirates." Luffy said standing up and patting off dust. "You've been through a lot, haven't you? So you don't need to say anything…"

"OOOOO…I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" The chief suddenly screamed out.

"What?"

"IT'S JUST SO MISERABLE! SHUSHU AND YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS! BUT WHY IS IT THAT I, BEING THE VILLAGE CHIEF, CAN ON WATCH OUR VILLAGE BE TRAMPLED ON."

"Wait, chief calm down!"

"TO A REAL MAN, THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS THAT CANNOT BE AVOIDED." He turned around to face them but his eyes were on Luffy. "Isn't that right kids?"

"That's right, mister!"

"DON'T ENCOUAGE HIM!"

"40 YEARS AGO! This place was just barren wasteland; From there we built everything as a fresh start. 'Let's build out village here and forget the last village which was destroyed by pirates…' At first it was tiny and merely had a few small houses, but the population of villagers increased little by little and we built more houses and stores and tried our best. THIS PLACE HAS NOW GROWN INTO A SUCCESSFUL HARBOR VILLAGE, THIS VILLAGE WAS MADE BY THE OLD PEOPLE, AND IT'S A VILLAGE WE MADE. THIS VILLAGE AND THE VILLAGERS ARE MY TREASURE, WHAT KIND OF CHIEF DOESN'T PROTECT HIS OWN VILLAGE? I'M GOING TO GO FIGHT!" Everything is fine until they are all knocked over by a powerful wind, that is until they looked around and found out that it was an after wave.

"GRRR EVEN MY HOUSE!"

"Zoro was sleeping in there!"

"Is he dead? The kid with the waist band?"

"ZORO, YOU STILL ALIVE?" Luffy screamed out, that is until they spotted the shape once the dust started to settle.

"Yeah…but that was some bad way to wake me up."

"Heh."

"And just how is it that you survived?"

"IT'S FEELS AS THOUGH MY CHEST IS BEING SCRAPED OUT! DO YOU THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE OVER US AGAN? FOR A 'HORSE SKELETION LIKE GUY' WHO SUDDENLY POPS OUT, HE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER OUR 40 YEARS…I'M THE CHIEF! I WON'T LEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY! ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO FIGHT!"

"W…WAIT A MINUTE CHIEF!"

"LET GO OF ME KID!"

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS! SO WHAT THE POINT IN GOING? THIS IS TOO RECKLESS!"

**"I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!" **Nami let go of the chief once she saw his face, before he sprinted off. "JUST YOU WAIT! BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

"The chief…was crying…"

"Oh really? I didn't see anything."

"For some reason this it starting to feel more fun…"

"Heeheeheehee, I agree."

"How can you still laugh?"

"Don't worry, I like that old man, I'm not going to let him die."

"How can you still laugh in this kinda situation? Where does your confidence come from?"

"Our destination is the Grandline, now we are going to go steal that map again." Luffy held her hand out towards Nami. "Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…"

"I'm not going to become a pirate." But she slapped Luffy's hand in agreement. "Rather than partners let's just say we're cooperating, helping each other to achieve our goals."

With that Zoro stood up and Luffy took the lead, walking after the old man.

"You're going too? What about your stomach injury?"

"It's all healed."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"More important than the injury done to my body, it the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was getting hurt." With that Zoro tired a black bandana around his head. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"I'm dumbfounded…" They walked there all thinking their on thoughts but once they got back to the bar, the chief was being held off the ground by nothing.

"If this village means that much to you, I suppose you would be greatly honoured to become dust with it."

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD! FIGHT ME!"

"Hoi…whatever…BLOW IT ALL APART!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE VILLAGE, FIGHT ME!" Nami watched as Luffy walked up to the chief and pulled and hand away from his neck.

"THAT STRAW-HAT!" Luffy looked up at buggy with a huge smirk on her face.

"I've kept my promise, I've come to beat you up." Luffy let go of his hand and Buggy reconnected it to his arm.

"SO YOU COME WITHOUT A SINGLE TRACE OF FEAR BY YOUR OWN WILL! YOU MORONS **YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"**

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys to as you wish, I'm just here for the map and the treasure."

"Yeah, I know."

"All of you…what did you come back here for? You three just stay out of this, this is my war." The chief slowly got back up picking up his weapon. "I'M THE ONE WHO PROTECTS THIS VILLAGE, DON'T INTERFERE!"

He turned around and looked ready to fight, he was fine until Luffy slammed his head into the wall knocking him out.

* * *

Marco whistled while Thatch laughed his head off.

"She's really a lot like you!" Ace stared at the screen watching the girl, tryong to see what kind of person she really is.

* * *

"WHAT?" Nami yelled out looking at the downed cheif.

"Huh?"

"YOU…YOU IDOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIEF?" Nami screeched while Luffy dusted off her hands.

"Cause he would just get in the way."

"That was smart thinking…if you had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly in, it's safer for him to be unconscious."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNNECCESSARY!" Luffy ignored her and tuned to where Buggy has been watching.

"HEY YOU, UGLY HUGE RED BOUNCY BALL BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled out all jaws dropped.

"EHHH?"

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL, FIRE! BE GONE!" The cannon-ball came right at them, Nami ran out-of-the-way.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? You idiot!" Zoro meanwhile had tugged on Luffy arm to get her to move, Luffy shoved him away.

"OI, LUFFY! DODGE IT!" Luffy only looked up at the pissed of Buggy with a smirk that Ace is known to wear sometimes.

"Do you think just because of a cannon-ball, I'll move a single inch?" Luffy held her hand up and just an inch before the cannon-ball hit her hand it seemed to stop before it went flying back the way it came.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID?"

"THE CANNON-BALLS COMING BACK!"

"Could've said something sooner…" Zoro said rubbing his head with a frustrated sigh, the cannon-ball hit its mark blowing up the bar and all the pirate with it.

"Yay their numbers has decreased! Shell we start?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"So much for blowing us…" Nami stood back up from when her knees have given out under her and she got into Luffy's face.

"Explain yourself; I don't understand this at all! From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! This isn't humanly possible, how the hell did you stop that ball?"

"Air rebound!" Luffy said with her arms cross and a proud look on her face along with a bit of amusement.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU FOR THE NAME!"

"HAHAHA!" The laugh made them all look over to the messed up bar and saw through the dust toasted clown pirates and the lion all being held up. "You're chatting around making a lotta noise, like you're not scared…"

"Using their crew as shelds!" Buggy dropped the two clown pirates at his feet and stood on one of them.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under out pirate flag, captain!"

"I'm so mad, words fail me…"

"Damnit…I was unconscious… what is this, this mess…"

"Mohji…so you're still alive…"

"CABAJI! YOU, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO RISHIE?"

"…Ah this kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty o I just used him as a shield." The man said throwing the lion towards Mohji, the beast tamer rushed to the lion's side.

"Hey, Richie! You Okay?" The lion stood up and growled at Cabaji, but one glare from him the huge lion his hiding behind a broken bit of roof. "**You bastard…**EHCK! THE KID WITH THE STRAW-HAT! BUGGY BE CAREFUL OF THAT KID, THE KIDS ALSO ONE WHO HAS GAINED POWERS FROM THE DEVIL'S FRUIT!"

"Devil fruit?" Nami asked looking at Luffy.

"Yep, I'll explain later…"

"That's why she can send cannon-balls back…"

"Eh…" Buggy grabbed the front of Mohji's shirt…chest hair?

"But Mohji, if you knew that already…WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" He said throwing the man towards the three of them.

"BUT, I DID!" He screamed out before he turned around in mid-air and looked at the girl that's not moving from her spot. "OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You get out-of-the-way." Luffy said lifting her leg up and once the man was close enough kicked him in the face making Nami jump over him before Mohji skidded across the ground where he stayed. "The fight has begun!"

"BUGGY PIRATE FLEET'S COMMANDER CABAJI THE ACROBAT! I'LL AVENGE THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED TO MY CREW!" The guy on the unicycle made to stab Luffy but Zoro got between the two of them and blocked it.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it."

"It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro…as a swordsman, I get to slay you."

"Zoro, I think it's better if Luffy took care of him while you go and take a rest." Nami said cater seeing the blood come through the bandages.

"Haha…acrobat technique, fire trick!" He blew fire into Zoro's face.

* * *

"HA, I CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!" Ace suddenly screamed out pointing at the screen, he flushed when he realized that all eyes were on him and he sat back down.

* * *

Zoro moved back a bit ducking under the flame, and then Cabaji sent his foot out and kicked Zoro in his wound.

"KUAAAKCK! Dammit!"

"Eh what's this? I didn't even kick you that hard did I?"

"You dirty bastard! Aiming to the wounded area." He sent the tip of his sword into the ground.

"Acrobat technique, murder mist trick!" He sent his sword back up and then twirled it around again, sending up bit s of dirt.

"Some tick! It's just a cloud of dust." He swung his swords down and Zoro blocked with two of his, leaving the lower half of his body open, and Cabaji took that chance and kicked him again. "AAAAHCK!"

"THAT BASTARD DID IT AGAIN!"

"What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch…Because of your partners odd power we've suddenly gone to pieces, even though you're a pirate hunter, making the Buggy pirate fleet your enemy was a big mistake." Zoro slowly kneeled.

"Fighting with that injury was already too much from the start!" Nami said turning to Luffy, who had a very blank face. "Why are you watching all silent and stone-faced? That guys gonna die!"

"Roronoa Zoro, go to the next world!" Zoro stood up and punch the man in the face knocking him off the one wheeled bike.

"What an annoying guy, do you find tearing up my wound that much fun?" With that Zoro sent his sword into his side and cut it, making it bigger than what it was before.

"WHAT? HE CUT HIMSELF?" Zoro breathed in deeply before fixing up his stance.

"My goal is to become the world's strongest swordsman."

"What the hell?"

"Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us."

"Roronoa Zoro…you impudent fool…" Blood dripped from Zoro's sword to the ground and it ran down his pant leg.

"Ahhh! Just looking at him makes me feel like I'm going to collapse any second." Nami said rubbing her head.

"To anyone that calls himself a swordsman, I won't allow myself to lose even once to him!"

"Oho…you got a strong determination there…but don't worry, fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I defeat you."

"Nonsense! With this sort of injury, if I lose against the likes of you my future carries an obvious fate…"

"You asshole!"

"Hey!" Nami tapped Luffy on her shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Behind the destroyed pub there's a warehouse, their treasure s there and the Grandline map is probably still with Buggy. Since the pirates are all unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there and after I acquire the warehouse's treasure, 'll make my escape, Since whether you win the fight or not has nothing to do with me! But if you actually manage to fulfil you part and get the map…let's cooperate again when that happens! Then off I go, I wish you a good fight."

"Okay thanks." Nami ran off leaving the fighting behind, it took her a while to reach a spot and when she ducked around to see how everyone was doing, Buggy and Luffy where fighting, Buggy sent his knives at Luffy who's in mid-air.

"…Is most likely impossible!"

"Why not?" Luffy pushed out with one of her hands and flew to the other side of where her hand was.

"Oho! So you can do things like that…how interesting!"

"You're an interesting person too." Luffy threw her arm forward and punched at the air, it looked like her arm stretched but it's only an image of her arm. Buggy got detracted by it and failed to notice Luffy running up to him until he looked over at her.

"Bara-bara emergency escape!"

"SCYTHE!" Luffy shouted holding her arm out, Buggy's head popped off from his head as she went by, Luffy crashed into the destroyed pub.

"KUHAHAHAHA, you're not much of a threat!"

"Damn." Luffy sat up dusting off the dust from her body while putting her hat back on. "Separating into sections…"

"H…HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR SUCH A FIGHT…I FEEL AS THOUGH I'M DREAMING…" Nami shouted before covering her mouth with her hands.

"BARA-BARA CANNON!" Buggy's hand shot at her blade between his fingers; she caught his forearm just before it hit her in the face. "Separate!"

The hand shot forward and Luffy moved her head in time, but she managed to get two cuts, one just above her eye and the other just next to her eye.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted whe she picked up her hat and looked it over.

"What? So, you're pissed that your face s scarred?" Buggy sneered, Luffy held her hat up a little higher.

**"How dare you mess up this hat!"**

"What?"

**"THIS IS MY TREASURE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH HAT!" **Luffy growled out glaring coldly at Buggy, Nami stared at her everyone stared at the pissed of girl.

* * *

"Wow, she was so relaxed before now look at her." Marco said looking at the dark expression, if he was who he was he would have ran from her he she ever showed the expression to him.

"Yeah..."

"Scary!" Thatch nodded his head.

* * *

"…Is the hat that precious to you?"

"…" Luffy ducked under a blade that was aimed for her that the hand behind her threw but she left the hat wide opened and the three other blades plus that hand shot forward.

"If it's that precious to you then why don't you protect it properly!" Right into the battered up straw hat, the force of it ripped it out of Luffy's hands. "Kuhahahahahaha, what sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat?"

You could clearly see how angry and pissed the girl was getting, she dashed forward.

"That's the hat I swore myself to with Shanks!"

* * *

The way she said it made all eyes turn to Shanks.

"Paedophile..." Shanks's face turned red like he hair and he stood up going to exspalin himself about what she really meant when Nami threw a sparkly ball at him, he caught it and got fried and crached to the ground. He sat there twitching before sitting up and grabbing a drink, hoping it'll remove all of his problems.

* * *

"What? This is Shanks's hat? I thought it looked familiar, me and that guy used to be on the same pirate ship." He said letting it float to the ground and stomped on it. "To rephrase that…he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees."

With that he spat on the squashed hat.

* * *

Aall eyes turned back to Shanks as he suddenly spat his drink everywhere.

"My hat…my baby got stabbed and and and stepped on and Benn look it got spat on too." Shanks whined out pointing at the screen rum dribbling down his chin.

* * *

"Shanks is a great man…you say that he was your comrade?" Luffy let her arm open again, it looked like the same move as before, where she tried to take Buggy's head.

"Bara-bara emergency escape!" Everyone watched Luffy's hands but they were shocked when she kicked out with her foot getting Buggy right in the stomach, sending the man flying.

"Dammit, how dare you treat my treasure like that!" Buggy tried to get the air that was knocked out of his body back, Luffy picked up her hat and un-squashed it before she straddled Buggy and rubbed the hat over his face.

"You even spat on it!"

"PUUHT! PUUHEHT! THAT'S DIRTY STOP IT!"

"It's your own saliva." She then pulled at Buggy's cheeks lifting him up in a sitting position. "Shanks being your comrade, don't you dare repeat those words ever again!"

"Huh…even though I don't know what sort of relationship you had with Shanks, it's my choice how I can speak of him! Take this ba…ra…ba…ra…" Luffy punched him in the face.

"STAY STILL!"

"Aiyayah, I was so fascinated, I kept on watching, I've got to quickly steal the warehouse treasure and run away!" Nami then walked away from the fight, back to the real Nami every pirate that wasn't there to see the fight whined out loud at this.

* * *

"Come on it's a good fight!"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Oi…"

"SHUT UP!" Nami snapped turning to them all with a death glare. "The fights not over, Luffy said when I asked about it later, that Buggy was busy talking about when Shanks wrecked his life by making him eat a devil fruit…"

"HA!" Shanks snorted out loud at this. "Bahaha, that's right, I scared the crap out of him and he shoved the fruit in his mouth, his face looked really funny all stretched out like that…hahaha."

* * *

Memory Nami just kicked the guard pirate in-between the legs making him fall to his knees already knocked out; she giggled and slipped into the room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of all the gold, with a squeal of glee she dashed forward and hugged the closest bit. Looking around she grabbed a large blanket and laid it all out flat, Nami then proceeded to pile all the treasure onto the cloth, Nami folded up the cloth like a pro even tired it up right before she picked it up and started carrying it out humming a happy tune.

"…LEAVE THEM ALIVE!" A scream made Nami look up and stare at the oncoming clown pirate. "PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!"

"Crap! He noticed me!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME, NAMI! LET ME SEND YOU PAINFULLY TO THE NETHERWORLD! I'M NOT GIVING YOU A SINGLE THING!"

"GYAAAAAH!" Nami turned around and bolted for it, that is until Buggy froze making a sound that would come from a duck. "Huh?"

"D…Damn snorty brat! Dare to kick my bottom half…" Buggy then fell from where he had been floating tears streaming down his eyes.

"Your opponent is still me."

* * *

All the male pirates had widened there eyes at when Buggy made that noise, each of them at some point in there life has heard the noise before and they couldn't help but set there hands over privet areas and look at Buggy with pity.

* * *

"I'm alive…"

"Oi! Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer, you're going to get chased again otherwise!"

"Put the treasure down and go? I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami said huggingt he bag closer to herself.

"Y…your treasure…?

"OF COURSE! SINCE I'M A PIRATE-TREASURE THIEF AND JUST STOLE FROM A PIRATE, I'M TELLING YOU THIS IS MINE!" Luffy nodded her head with a smirk on her face, it made sense to her.

"WHAT NONSENSE! THAT TREASURES MINE! DO YOU THINK THAT IF YOU STEAL IT, IT'S YOURS? HOW THE HELL WERE YOU BROUGHT UP?"

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense…"

"What?"

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lecture to by a pirate."

"You're prepared for this, aren't you, Nami…Ba...ra…ba…ra…FESTIVAL!" Buggy then split into a bunch of little bits. "KUHAHAHAHAHA! SEE IF YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR FRIEND NOW! GIVE BACK MY TREASURE!"

"I WON'T!" Nami screamed while running away from Buggy, they ran around for a moment before Buggy…well his face got demented.

"PUHEHEHEHEHEHE…ST…STOP…KUHEHEHEHE!"

"GYAAAAH?" It then changed again, he looked like an angry bull or something.

"AAAAHHH!" Nami shouted still running

"AHCK? WHAT?" Buggy's eyes then popped out of his skull and he screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" It startled Nami so much that she ended up screaming.

"KYAAAH!" Buggy turned around to face Luffy and shouted at her.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Nami panted but she managed to swing that bag of treasure…

"The one that's got to stop…IS YOU!" When she tugged on it to come back down it wouldn't budge.

"The treasure has been returned…"

"HUH! LET GO!" Nami screamed pulling at the bag harder.

"Let go? The one who should let it go is you…" Buggy grabbed the bag in his mouth and let go of it, his hands, a dagger each in his hands, floated up and around Nami to her back. Nobody saw it coming but Luffy kicked Buggy in the head and sent him flying backwards, but just before it connected with Nami something knocked her down on her ass. When Nami opened her eyes Buggy's flying bits had stopped flying and dropped to the ground.

"Bulls-eye!"

"That last kick was for the village chief." Luffy said whiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand, Nami stared up at Luffy.

"Thank you, thanks to you I'm alive."

"Don't worry about it…oh yeah the map…" Luffy walked Nami's eyes had zoomed in on all her scattered treasure.

"AHHH! My treasure got scattered everywhere!" Nami went along picking up every little bit of gold she could find and heard Luffy say that she's got the map.

"WAIT! WAIT YOU BITCH!" Nami looked up to see a floating Buggy the clown Thinking fast Nami dropped her treasure and ran along the road picking up all of Buggy's body parts before she roped them together in a heap listening to the two pirate captain talk while doing so.

"Eh? You're still alive?"

"I'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, GATHER UP, BARA-BARA PARTS!" When Buggy reformed he only had his head feet and hands, it looked a lot like a mini Buggy. "EH?!"

Luffy stared down at the little Buggy and stared while he sweated.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these would you?" Nami said making herself known, when they glanced her way they found Nami holding a rope to keep the body parts from flying away along with her foot stomping on top of it.

"Yikes, my body parts!" That's when a sound ran out, so clean and honest and full of unhidden amusement that it made everyone blink off-screen and glance around, only to find that it came from the dark-haired girl in the memory.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, a thief definitely has some neat skills, Nami leave the rest to me!" Once Luffy stopped laughing she ran towards Buggy her arms behind her back, when she was close to the clown pirate she flung both her arms forward. "Get lost Buggy, Air Bazooka!"

"STOOOOooop!" With that Buggy was sent flying through the sky, and Nami went back to picking up her treasure that had been scattered around while Luffy cheered she's very happy. Once the treasure was put into two bags and all done Luffy walked up to Luffy who had just shouted out victory.

"Now you're gonna become my crew member right?"

"I'm just cooperating with you while it serves my purpose, remember that! I'll say okay for now, since it seems that if I got with you guys I'll be able to earn a lot Buggy said that he only take the best treasure for…" The screen slowly went foggy and dark and whatever Nami was going to say got cut off.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"We'll that's how I joined now for the next part where I re-join." Nami said with a smirk making everyone stare at her like she's crazy, they turned back to the screen when it slowly started to clear and words could be heard coming from it.

* * *

"Nami would neVER KILL USOPP! WE ARE FRIENDS!" Luffy had her hands gripped into some randoms guys shirt almost to the point that if she pulled on it any more than it would become scraps of t-shirt, her face extremely pissed off look on it.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, BUT I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES." The guy that she was holding off the ground shouted back into her face, Nami stopped walking up to this point, Sanji, Zoro and some other guy along with Luffy and the poor bugger that she's terrorizing.

"Who is your friend, Luffy?" Nami's voice made all eyes turn her way and Luffy looked at her.

"Nami?" Luffy let the guy go so that she could turn her body fully towards Nami.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you asking? You're my nakama so I came to take you back."

"You give me such a head-ache…friend? Don't make me laugh, all you need is just someone who can give you a hand, am I right?" Luffy's face was slowly turning blank.

"NAMI-SWANNN! Do you remember me? Let's go and travel together!" Sanji shouted out swooning, before Zoro turned around and glared at him.

"GET LOST! WHY DO YOU HAVE YO MAKE IT MORE COMPLICATED?"

"What? Don't you realize that my love is stronger than a mountain?" They both would have continued to yell at each other like this, if the guy with the glasses that Luffy was yelling at hadn't started yelling himself.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS AN EVIL-HEARTED WOMAN! IN ORDER TO GET ALL THE TREASURE UNDERNEATH HER HOME-TOWN, SHE JOINED ARLONG AND IS WILLING TO KILL ANYONE!" Taking a deep breathing he pointed at Nami. "SHE IS A COLD-BLOODED WITCH! ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED BY HER, I SAW HER KILL BIG BRO USOPP WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"So what?" Nami sneered at the guy a smirk on her face. "You want to seek revenge and kill me?"

"What did you say?"

"Let me tell you something, now, Arlong really wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his friends because Zoro has upset him. Even though you are as strong as the devil, you can't compare your strength to real devils."

"Never mind about that, where is Usopp?"

"Why don't you look for him at the bottom of the sea?"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Zoro glared and charged at her, only for Sanji to cut him off.

"YOU TOO, IDIOT!" They glared at each other. "What kind of swordsman would hurt a lady?"

"What? You better get out of me way, it's none of your business."

"Heh, ever since you lost in that shameful battle, you've become a high-tempered person."

"Huh? Watch your mouth, otherwise you can lose your head."

"Can you do that in your current condition?"

"YOU SHOULD NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" The other guy suddenly screamed out looking worried.

"Yes, if you want to fight just get off of this island, I don't want outsiders to waste their lives here. Don't you understand? The reason I befriended you was for the money, and now that I have it I don't need you anymore. I'll return the ship just get off this island and find a new navigator and skip off to find one piece or whatever without me." When they didn't more her eyes widened and she screamed at them. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE STATING TO PISS ME OFF!"

They still didn't move but Nami's eyes rested on Luffy's and they held a sort of knowing look in them, Nami glared darkly with a smirk making her look like the witch that she has been nicknamed after.

"Good-bye."

"Nami…" Luffy closed her eyes and fell backwards, where she hit the dirt sending up small puffs of dust.

"HEY!?"

"BIG SIS LUFFY?" Luffy put her hands under her head and still with her eyes closed…

"I'm going to go to sleep."

"SLEEP? AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET LIKE THIS?"

"I never thought of getting off this island, and I don't care about what happens here, besides I feel a little sleepy now, so I will sleep now."

"Wah…?"

"STOP PLAYING AROUND! YOU WILL GET KILLED!"

"Why do you care Nami?" Luffy asked opening one eye and lifting her head just a little, Nami glared before turning on her heels and storming off.

"I don't care." With that Nami sprinted to an tangerine farm, without any thought she went to the house there and slammed over then door, tipped a table over, threw a chair at the window where it broke and shoved books off the shelves, she picked up a map that had floated to the ground, a map of the island and with a sigh Nami picked up one of the chairs that she had thrown around and sat heavily in it, and laid her head on her arms and stayed like that.

"A-ha, you have destroyed many things, Nami, what happened?" A female voice asked, Nami didn't look up from her arms.

"Nothing, I just want to take a rest for a while."

"Take a rest? But you don't have to destroy stuff while taking a rest, and if there really was nothing going on, you would not have brought out that map." The other chair that Nami had thrown about was sat up right and across from Nami, Nami's eyes were still on the map in front of her. "You promised me that you would tell me everything."

"It's just something stupid."

"It's them, right? Who are they?" Nami's head shot up to look at the short blue haired woman sitting across from her; you could see the purple tattoo on her chest that goes down her right arm.

"You've met them?"

"Yep! But I only met the captain who loved to lie, that's all."

"…I was supposed to forget about those guys, I was supposed to have erased them from my heart…but, the more I tried to erase them from my memories, the more I remembered them…for an instant I forgot about the fate that I brought upon myself. I thought that if I could, I would stay with these guys forever." Soon Nami was chatting about small things about each person before talking about some things that they have done. "…They came to take me back, Luffy said that she wasn't going to leave and from what Zoro and Usopp have said and commented about they won't leave…not without me."

She slowly fell asleep mumbling about Luffy acting stupid some times and eating a lot…the screen showing the memory went black, but not for long, cause Nami's eyes slowly slid open.

"…I just fell asleep. Nojiko? Where did she go?"

Nami looked around but didn't see her sister anywhere, her eyes found the basket of tangerine.

_"Soon, Bellemere, soon everything will come back to me, CoCoyashi village, the tangerine farm and my dream…" _Nami looked down at her first map…

_"Let go of me, it's just one book! Don't be so stingy, they've got a lot already!"_

_"Don't be stupid, they are a book-store, so they are supposed to have many books."_

_"But my house is poor, I have no choice."_

_"How many times have I told you not to steal?"_

_"Don't be so stingy!" With that Nami stuck her tongue out at the man with a pinwheel on his hat._

_"Bellemere! Bellmere! Your stray cat has done it again." The door opened up to a pinkie red-haired women with a smoke between her lips._

_"What? Aren't you the noisy one…Oh, welcome back Nami." She said with a grin to the girl that's being held up by the pinwheel hat guy._

_"I'm home." Nami said cheerfully at the women, which must be Bellemere, the hat guy moved Nami up and then pointed at the book in her hands. _

_"Look! How many times is this now? THE WHOLE TOWN'S TALKING ABOUT HER!"_

_"So what?" She came out of the house as he sets Nami on the ground, Bellemere then brushed his cheek. "You don't have to get so worked up over it Gen, right?"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO RELAXED ABOUT IT!" He shouted at her pissed._

_"Just kidding…I understand." She moved her fingers under his chin lifting it up a bit. "Gen has paid for it, right?"_

_"Bellemere…" She put on a shy look as she went back to rubbing his cheek._

_"Thanks, I don't have any money now; I'll repay you next time with my b-o-d-y…" She said coming right up to Gen's faces. He freaked out and backed away fast._

_"D-don't say such things." Nami was laughing while Bellemere was holding her hand over her mouth as she watched him._

_"He turned all red, too." She said before she joined in with Nami's laughter, she then looked down at Nami and with a grin sputtered down to the girls eye level. "Oh…why are you laughing?"_

_She they both then said goodbye to Gen and sorry for the trouble before Bellemere took Nami to the back taking the book from her arms and hit her over the head, then sitting down on one of the chairs._

_"If you do this again, your butt's gonna get it." Bellemeres arms were crossed and her cheerful face from before is now an angry scolding one._

_"I'm sorry, but I needed this book, no matter what."_

_"If you wanted it, why didn't you ask me?" Nami looked away from the women and stared down at her feet._

_"You wouldn't have bought it anyway…"_

_"I would've, we've got some money from our last harvest." Nami looked up at this._

_"But the people from the village were saying 'The weather's been really good recently, so all the tangerine farms should be producing well.' So, our tangerines won't rise in price or won't sell at all."_

_"You're thinking too much." The two of them didn't notice that the back door had opened so when little Nojiko started talking they turned to her a little startled._

_"Nami sure is clumsy." She said walking up to Nami. "If it was me, I would've stolen it perfectly." Bellemere hit them both over the head looking unimpressed._

_"Don't go stealing things."_

_"I was just kidding, really, I was!" Nojiko shouted out clutching her head._

_"That hurt!" The two whining made Bellemere laugh at them._

_"But at least this is something to brag about…Nami's maps are really amazing." She unfolded a bit of paper and grinned down at it. "After learning how to make sea maps, I see that you've also learnt to do the land."_

_"This…this is the map of this island, right?" Nojiko asked peering Bellemere's arm._

_"No one would believe that such a small child made this." The women said rubbing Nami's head, Nami beamed with pride._

_"I'm studying navigation now."_

_"Navigation too?"_

_"It's Nami's dream, right?"_

_"Yep, I'm going too said around the world using my navigation skills and then, I'll make a world map of all the places I've seen." She giggled and Bellemere held up the island's map that Nami drew._

_"So, this first island map will mark the first step to your dream, right?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"World map, eh?" Bellemere held the map up to the sun. "Nami, I'm sure that your dream will come true someday. Definitely!"_

_The day went on with Nami and Nojiko playing together or all three of them playing together or each one helping with picking the right tangerines from the trees and soon it was raining. Nojiko and Nami drew or read and Bellemere cooked up lunch, once everything was set up the women started to sew up a pink dress. The kids ate…_

_"Hey, Bellemere, why haven't you been eating lately?" Nojiko asked._

_"I'm eating tangerines, aren't I? I'm on a diet now." Nojiko placed her fork down._

_"Then I don't want to eat either."_

_"What's all this drama? Kids have to eat well."_

_"You're just lying! It's because we don't have any money, that's why Bellemere isn't eating, right?"_

_"Really?" Nami asked turning to Bellemere._

_"You're enduring it by yourself, while giving us…"_

_"It's a DIET, now you two, you shouldn't underestimate the beautifying powers of tangerines, even though I'm 30, this radiant skin is all thanks to my tangerines."_

_"But your hands are yellow." Nami pointed out._

_"SHUT UP AND EAT!" Bellemere screamed looking like a shark, they all went back to eating and soon Bellemere stood up all happy and held the pink dress up with a lion on the front. "Alright Nami, its done! The Bellemere-brand high fashion!"_

_"Another one of Nojiko's hand-me-downs…" Bellemere went over to the standing Namia dn held the dress in front of her chest._

_"Yeah, yeah, but it suits you Nami." Nami grabbed the dress from Bellemere's hands._

_"This lion was a sunflower before."_

_"Well, of course, Nami! You're two years younger than me."_

_"Age shouldn't matter! I want new clothes too!"_

_"But mine are used too you know! Since you're my younger sister, that's why you get __**my **__used clothes."_

_"But I'm not your __**real **__sister! We're not of the same blood!"_

**_"Nami!" _**_Bellemere had walked away to let the two ague about the hand-me-downs but once Nami had made that comment she moved so fast that the screen blured, the women slapped Nami across the face, Nami flew back before she landed on the floor._

_"Bellemere?" Nojiko said, voice laced with shock, Nami held her cheek as she slowly got up from the floor._

_"What's that rubbish about not having the same blood? THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT AGAIN!"_

_"So what…Bellemere isn't our real mother either! Wouldn't be better if we weren't here?"_

* * *

By this point all the Whitebeard pirates where staring at Nami with a very and extremely disappointed face. Nami crossed her arms and glared at them.

What?"

They didn't answer just went on looking at her like that, Nami rolled her eyes but knew that they saw each other as a family and none of them had the same blood, well some of them did but…

* * *

_"Then you could actually eat! Buy the clothes you like, and live carefree! If I was gonna be taken care of, THEN IT SHOULD'VE BEEN BY A RICH FAMILY!" Nami was whipping her eyes as the tears rolled down her face._

_"R-really? Then do whatever you want! If you really hate this house so much, go and get lost wherever you want."_

_"STOP IT YOU TWO!"_

**_"I'M LEAVING!" _**_With that Nami stood up and ran out the door._

_"Nami! NAMMMMIIIIIIII!" Nojiko cried out as Nami ran into the rain and away from the house. She slipped on mud and landed in a heap before getting back up and went back to running, she made it to the village and knocked on a door, the door opened and Gen stood there, he stared down at Nami before letting the girl in._

_"So what are you doing here?"_

_"I ran away from home!" Nami said, Gen stared at her a little dumbfounded._

_"What?"_

_"I said I ran away from home." Nami said as Gen put a blanket around her and started to dry Nami's orange hair. Gen stared at her before laughing out loud then looked at Nami._

_"So, coming from the outskirts into the village is called leaving home, eh? How nice and simple." He grabbed a pink glass full of warm milk and handed it to the girl. "Here, before it cools down."_

_"Bellemere would be happier if we weren't around."_

_"Why do you think so?"_

_"If you have two kids, you need more money. And because of me, the people of the village hate her." Gen laughed again._

_"So you're old enough to be worrying about others, eh?" He laughed clearly in a good mood. "Rest assured, when she was your age, she was a nightmare."_

_"Bellemere was?"_

_"From the villager's point of view, she's still pretty much a naughty kid."_

_"Eh?"_

_"When that naughty kid wanted to join the marines, the villagers were astounded."_

_"The marines? Bellemere was a marine?"_

_"Yeah…'pirate who kill innocent people are unforgivable.' Saying that, she left the village. I'm not sure what happened but there was a battle and she was on the verge of dying when she heard laughter, when she looked up she saw a kid walking by holding an infant, gathering up what strength she had left she went after them. Bellemere asked the elder if it was her younger sister but she said no just a little stranger, the baby laughed and giggled and when she turned her head toward Bellemere she grinned a big innocent grin that lit up the world around them…that was you, Nami."_

_"Eh?"_

_"After seeing you, it was like Bellemere regained her reason to live, it was a very storming day when a ship came into out docks and Bellemere got out, holding onto the both of you screaming for a doctor to come and help because the kids that she was holding have gotten high fevers, disregarding her own wounds. Begging for the Doc not to let them die, once they were all better Bellemere said with a grin that she would look after you two. We shouted things like it was impossible and to give up. Then she shouted us as saying that she's made up her mind, I still remember what she said…'I too, am an adult now, I've already been a marine and I want to try to be a good and responsible person. I'll take responsibility for these two and raise them, in order to survive in this era; I'm going to raise them into fine people. I want to live with them; Nami and Nojiko have given me a new breath of life.' You guys have a stronger bond than a real parent and child would have."_

_"Nami! So you were here all along!" Nojiko said rushing into the door._

_"Nojiko…"_

_"Bellemere's waiting for you, with a delicious dinner prepared." Nami grinned and went to her older sister the two ran off towards the house. "It's most likely Nami's favourite egg-rice with orange dressing."_

_"Yay!" The two ran towards the house singing out what they were going to be eating while the villagers watched them go with fond smiles. The moment is destroyed by a man running towards the village screaming._

_"PIRATES! EVERTONE! PIRATES HAVE COME!" Nami and Nojiko stopped running and watched as the man passed them both. "PIRATES! EVERYONE HIDE!"_

_They watched as a ship crashed into the side of the village, laughter could be heard coming from it._

_"The Arlong pirates!"_

_"Arlong?"_

_"No way!"_

_"Why would mermen from the Grandline come all the way here?"_

_"So the rumour about the mermen pirates splitting up was true?"_

_"Nami! Nojiko!"_

_"Gen…" The man knelt down._

_"It's dangerous here; go hide in the forest behind the village."_

_"But…"_

_"HURRY AND GO?" He said pointing, the kids rushed towards the bush and hide in it. They watched at the mermen walked up towards the village._

_"Greetings and salutations, my little inferior humans, from this moment on, this village…no, this whole island will be part of my domain!" The pirates cheered. "Listen carefully, on this day of every month; you'll have to 'purchase' your very lives from me. Each adult for 100,000 beli and for each child 50,000 beli. Those who can't pay will be killed."_

_"What should we do, Nojiko? We can't pay that much money!"_

_"But maybe they won't find our house. Because it can't be seen from the village." With that the Arlong pirates split up and demanded money from everyone, knocking stalls over and making a mess before putting it all into a bag._

_"How much is it, my brethren?"_

_"About 25 million or so."_

_"Perfect!" Once they packed up Arlong stood and declared. "Alright, we're leaving, my brethren!"_

_"Arlong, there's smoke from somewhere outside the village! That's smoke coming from a house."_

_"Oh? Almost missed one." Nami and Nojiko turned around in the bush and mad a run towards their home where Bellemere was._

_"Bellemere will…"_

_"Bellemere will…"_

_"Bellemere will be killed!" They kept on running until they reached the main road towards the house. "We'll use the backdoor to let her escape."_

_"But the pirates might be in there already!"_

_"It's okay!"_

_"STOP!" A hand appeared out of nowhere but it kept on going and they scooped up both Nami and Nojiko._

_"DOCTOR!"_

_"You can't go home!"_

_"Get out-of-the-way, we have to rescue Bellemere!"_

_"NOJIKO, NAMI! You two listen up, its times like these…well, because of a situation like this, I'm forced to tell you something that may sound a little cruel."_

_"Doctor?" At that time Bellemere suddenly screamed out in pain, Nami went to run towards her but the doctor stopped her again. "BELLEMERE!"_

_"Just listen to me, there are no record that you were ever here in this island, Bellemere hasn't had any kids of her own nor has she been married. You both need to leave the island, understand? There's no proof that you two and Bellemere are a family, leave this island before they find out cross the sea and escape. There's no other way we can afford to save all three of you, I know it's unreasonable for you two youngsters to venture the sea, something could go wrong but even if there's the slightest chance…"_

_"No." The old man turned to look at Nami. "I don't want to, who do we have to leave? They're the ones who invaded us; I want to stay in this village. Is it because we're poor, that we can't be Bellemere's daughters? Why…? Why does it have to be this way?"_

_"Fine, we'll leave this island."_

_"Nojiko!?"_

_"We're leaving! That way, Bellemere will be safe!" Nojiko started to walk away._

_"Hold up! Who said that was my share?" Bellemere's voice suddenly said, loud enough for Nami to hear. "That 100,000 is for my two daughters! I'm short on mine."_

_"BELLEMERE, YOU…!"_

_"Sorry, Gen, but I can't deny I don't have a family…even if it means sacrificing my life."_

_"That's absurd!" The doctor said full of shock._

_"We may not be blood-related, but we're still a family. I wish I could be a mother by simply saying it…those two…are my daughter, right?" With that both Nami and Nojiko turned around and sprinted towards Bellemere both screaming her name and the doctor trying to call them back._

_"I WAS LYING!" Nami screamed out. "IT WAS A LIE! BELLEMERE!"_

_They both ran around the house and ran up to Bellemwere who is now on the ground arm held out waiting for them both._

_"I really wanted to buy you more stuff, like books and new clothes. I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of a mother to you guys."_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

_"WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING, JUST DON'T DIE!"_

_"JUST STAY WITH US!"_

_"YOU NEED TO SEE THE MAP I'M GONNA DRAW OF THE WORLD!" Bellemere's head lifted up and she smiled at Nami._

_"Map, that's right, make sure you fulfil your dreams. Live on, eh?"_

_"Bellemere!"_

_"These are your daughters, eh?" Arlong stepped in looking down at the brats._

_"Yeah, that's right; you have to promise to leave these girls alone." Bellemere held the girls close to her but still slightly behind her trying to shiled them both._

_"Of course, as long as you die!"_

_"HELP!" Nami shouted out, Gen pulled out two guns and started to fire them at Arlong but the sting-ray mermen blocked the bullets and was cut down. The rest of the villagers showed up._

_"Eh…they've become bloodthirsty, don't kill them, just show them what we're made of." He then walked up to Bellemere. "You'll set a perfect example."_

_He pointed a gun at her chest and fired it at point-blank, she was dead as she hit the ground, Nami and Nojiko screamed out her name. Arlong threw his head back and laughed long and loud._

_"During my reign, people who don't have money will die, DO YOU INFERIORS UNDERSTAND?" Looking around the villagers have all lost the fight against them, an octopus mermen bent down and picked up a folded bit of paper from Bellemere's pocket._

_"What's this? A map?" Nami rushed forward._

_"Stop!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"THAT'S A SPECIAL MAP THAT I DREW! GIVE THAT BACK!" Arlong reached over and grabbed the map from his friend._

_"You drew this?"_

_"GIVE IT BACK!"_

_"STOP IT, NAMI!"_

_"Oh, this is rather good, she could be useful, bring her with us."_

_"Aye, Capt'." Nami is then picked up by the octopus mermen._

_"STOP! LET GO, LET GO OF ME, I DON'T WANNA GO!"_

_"LET GO OF NAMI! LET HER GO!" Nojiko screamed while pulling at the mermen._

_"WAIT! YOU GOT YOUR MONEY!" Gen shouted out standing in front of Arlong holding a sword. "Wasn't the deal to leave them alone?"_

_"Yeah, we won't hurt her. We're just gonna 'borrow' her."_

_"GEN, HELP ME!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THOSE CHILDREN!"_

_"Kuroobi." The sting-ray grabbed his sword again and sliced it several times over Gen, blood splattered everywhere._

_"Gen! Gen! Gen! Gen!" Nami shouted out kicking her feet out._

_"I'll save you, Nami…I won't let you go."_

_"IT'S OKAY! ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE ME! PLEASE JUST-"_

_"Stubborn fool."_

_"I'll save you…"_

_"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE!" With that being shouted out, they laughed at her and walked away from where the villagers where._

_"Deal with the marines." Arlong said to his crew after he spotted five ships in the distance, three mermen jumped into the ocean and Nami watched at the five ships sank. Then they threw her in a room and she went to run away but they hit her a few time before she Nami blacked out. When she's woken up again she was in a room and from how dark it is outside it's night-time, walking out of it she looked around and found Arlong and went up to him. "If…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Give me my village back!" Arlong stared down at her before laughing out loud again._

_"So you want your village that much girl?" Nami nodded her head and they stuck a deal, Arlong motioned over to a merman. "Just give me 100 million beli, if you can do that, I will let your village go. Don't worry no matter how long it takes, I will keep my promise. Mark her, Welcome to the Arlong pirate crew."_

_Nami followed the merman into a room and sat in a chair, where they tattooed the fishermen mark on her arm, tears ran down her face. When it was done they walked her back to bed and she cried herself to sleep. When morning came she got up and picked at the food that they gave her before going towards the village._

_"Where are you going Nami?" She looked up at Arlong and he laughed before handing her a pile of beli. She felt like crying again but wouldn't in front of him, she took the money turned around and walked off while Arlong laughed at her. She walked back inside her village the first person that saw her was Nojiko._

_"NAMI!"_

_"NAMI!"_

_"YOU'RE OKAY?"_

_"Nami, Nami!" Nojiko ran up to her and hugged her. "Are you okay? Did they make you cry?" She didn't answer to any of their questions making them worried. "Nami?"_

_"I'm…joining…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm…gonna join Arlong's crew, I'm gonna be in Arlong's crew. I'm gonna be a map-drawer and draw maps for them." Gen strained out a laugh._

_"What are you talking about, Nami? Are you for real?" He asked letting Nojiko step back and for Gen to take her plave in front of Nami. "Did they make you do this? That's what happened right?"_

_"No!" She shook her head._

_"They threatened you to, right?"_

_"No!" She was shaking her head back and forth so hard that the screen looked like a blur again._

_"TELL THE TRUTH."_

_"LET GO OF ME!" Nami screamed turning around she ripped her arm out of Gen's hand._

_"Nami…" That's when they spotted the tattoo on her arm._

_"T-that's Arlong's tattoo."_

_"You!"_

_"Nami!" She turned around to face them again, and held up the beli in her hands._

_"Look at this! I got all this money. They're gonna buy me whatever I want." Nojiko's eyes changed and she charged at the girl tackling her to the ground, the money went flying._

_"I won't forgive you, I won't! You're becoming a pirate? I'll never forgive you! Do you even know who they are?"_

_"SO WHAT? IF YOU LIVE PROPERLY AND DIE LIKE BELLEMERE DID THEN I DON'T WANNA LIVE PROPERLY."_

_"What a thing to say…Bellemere, Bellemere was killed for us but you…"_

_"That's enough, Nojiko. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NAMI! NEVER STEP FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE EVER AGAIN." Nami got up from the ground and ran for it holding down a sob._

_"NAMI!" Nojiko called out for her but Nami didn't stop just kept on running, she ran and ran towards the ocean where she screamed, her legs gave out from under her and she cried, that's when the sun caught her eye and looking towards the sun she saw the cross. She knew what it was so Nami picked herself up and made her way towards the farm and then through the tree and there at the cliff she found Bellemere's grave. Nami sat down in front of it and cried her little heart out, she stayed there all day, her ears twitched at the sound of feet behind her and didn't have to turn around to know that they were Nojiko's. They stopped from going any closer and Nami chose this moment to talk._

_"Hey, didn't Bellemere always say 'As long as you continue living, good things will come your way. Lots of good things.'"_

_"Yeah"_

_"After being captured by Arlong, I saw him sink five marine ships easily; the government probably won't help this island anymore." Nojiko started to walk toward Nami. "I realized that I had to act on my own, I made a deal with Arlong, I'm going to buy Cocoyashi Village from him."_

_"But the village?"_

_"For 100 million beli, if I buy the town, we'll be free. No one has to die, as long as I join that crew and make maps for them."_

_"But 100 million beli, even if you worked your entire life for it."_

_"I'll make it! No matter how! Everyone's having a hard enough time just paying the tribute I have to do this alone. If I ask for their help, they'll just get hurt."_

_"Won't it be hard? To be with the person who killed Bellemere… won't it be hard?"_

_"I'm fine, I'll just smile whenever I see his face. I've decided I'll never cry again, I've decided I'm gonna fight on my own!" With that they both cried…_

Nami stood up from the chair and walked out the door where she stretched her arms over her head.

"Steal one more time and I can get 100 million beli, let's go." She turned her head to the side when she heard footsteps and found Gen with marines.

"Hehehe, I am Major Nezumi of the 16th marine unit, you are the outlaw named Nami, am I correct?" A mouse looking guy said stepping in front of Gen.

"An outlaw? You're right. I am a pirate, so that means I am also an outlaw. But I belong to the Arlong pirates. You are a marine major, so you should easily understand, if you do something to me, Arlong won't let you go. What do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand at all, a pirate? I've never heard of that before. And I was not thinking about hurting you but someone reported to us that you are a thief. As I have heard, it seems that you stole from pirates because of that, I decided not to hurt you, however a thief is still a thief and a sin is still a sin. Do you understand? If those treasures are stolen from the outlaws, the government will take care of those treasures and give them back to their owners."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you should give us all the treasure you stole. Search for the treasure!"

"Yes sir!"

"WAIT, DON'T GO INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! STOP!" Nami pulled her bow staff out and hit the marine over the head with them. "Why? The work that the marines should be doing now…there are many things that you have to take care of. Don't you know that Arlong has killed many people and destroyed many villages? UNDER HIS CONTROL, EVERYONE WAS TREATED AS A SLAVE! AND YOU DID NOT DO A SINGLE THING ABOUT THAT AND NOW YOU JUST WANT TO FIND TREASURE OF ONE THEIF? IS THIS THE REAL GOVERNMENT?"

"Hehehe, you are an outlaw, so you'd better shut up. Don't worry about her and continue the search,

"Everyone is expecting help from you, but you come here and don't think about doing anything to help those people?"

"SIR! There is something in the farm."

"Just dig it up!" Nami knocked the marine in the head with her staff.

"DON'T TOUCH BELLEMERE'S TANGERINES WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS! I WON'T GIVE THAT MONEY TO YOU, THAT MONEY IS…"

"HER MONEY IS THE MONEY THAT CAN HELP COCOYASHI VILLAGE, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE THAT MONEY AWAY, MARINE?"

"What? Are those the words that you are supposed to say to a marine major?"

"Gen…how do you know that?"

"I've known it for a long time, I never believed that you could betray us, so we made Nojiko tell us everything, everyone in the village knew this but we didn't want our hope to prevent you from leaving the island, that's why we had to pretend that we didn't know."

"What?"

"What are you talking about? So, you're saying that everyone in this village is a thief and you want us to arrest all of you?"

"We are trying to say that we cannot expect anything from the government! SO WE HAVE TO FIGHT BY OURSELVES!" Nojiko shouted out coming out of nowhere. "IF YOU DIDN'T COME TO HELP US, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE, IF YOU DON'T HURRY, ARLONG WILL SINK YOUR SHIP!"

"Arlong? Do you think that he will sink my ship?"

"Eh?"

"STILL CAN'T FIND IT? I DIDN'T ORDER YOU TO FIND A SMALL SEED! WHY CAN'T YOU FIND 100 MILLION BELI?"

"Hey! How can you know the amount of money?"

"Huh? Ho! I just thought that it would be about that amount!"

"Is it…? DID ARLONG ASK YOU TO COME HERE?"

"Ah, about that…we're only using the identity as government personnel's to do what was supposed to be done to the thieves."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"You are a marine, but you have become a pirates pet!"

"Take care of them! Don't let them get involved with the search."

"Yes sir." They took aimed and fired, only one bullet hit, and that's was Nojiko, right in the side of her stomach. Nami screamed out her name and rushed forward catching her before she hit the ground.

"Found it!" A marine shouted out digging up the ground, Nami glared darkly at them but helped Gen lift Nojiko and carry her to the village. Gen tripped on something and Nojiko fell from his arms.

"OUCH!"

"NOJIKO!"

"HEY!"

"What is it, Gen what happened?"

"You were shot by the marines?"

"Need some help?" Nami's head snapped around and she glared at Luffy who stood of to the side.

"YOU'ER STILL HERE?" Nami grabbed Luffy by the front of her shirt. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Nami then took off running.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, NAMI?" Nami ran into Arlong park.

"ARLONG!"

"It's our navigator, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? Hm?"

"YOU USED THAT MARINE TO TAKE MY MONEY AWAY FROM ME, RIGHT?" She grabbed Arlongs opened shirt and pulled at it. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NOT BREAK YOUR PROMISE ABOUT THE MONEY!"

"Break my promise? When did I break my promise?"

"DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU ORDERED THOSE…" Arlong put his hand over Nami's mouth.

"Tell me, when did I break my promise?" With that he laughed making the rest of the mermen laugh, Nami had tears running down her face.

"The marines?"

"You're very unfortunate but a promise is still a promise, if you can't give me 100 million beli, I won't give the village back to you."

"YOU DEVIL!"

"But that's okay, 100 million beli you can collect it anytime or do you want to escape from this island? But I will kill everyone in Cocoyashi village because of you." Nami slapped his hand from her face and she turned around and ran out of there. "So, Nami, are you thinking of getting out of here?"

Nami ran all the way back to the village and found that they were pumping themselves up to fight, weapons have been brought out.

"WE CAN'T BE UNDER THEIR CONTROL ANYMORE!"

"WE'VE PREPARED TO FIGHT THEM FOR A LONG TIME!"

"FIGHT!"

"WAIT!"

"Nami."  
"Everyone please be patient, I will try to collect the money again, okay? It's not gonna be difficult this time."

"Nami…"

"That's enough." Gen said hugging Nami to his chest. "You knew that nothing was working, it must hurt to have joined them, but it's been a very good fight for you, the girl who always fights alone for us, you've fought good."

"Gen…"

"That's enough, get off this island."

"What? WAIT!"

"You are a very smart person, and you also have your dream to accomplish, right?"

"NOJIKO?" Nami pulled her dagger out and pointed at them. "EVERYONE! DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE GET HURT BY THEM! If you go, you will get killed."

"We know." Gen grabbed Nami's dagger and cut his hand opened.

"Nothing will help, we've decided."

"Nami!"

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY, NAMI!" Nami jumped back a little and soon the village was charging towards Arlong park. "LET'S GO EVERYONE! EVEN THOUGH WE CAN'T WIN, WE HAVE TO SHOW THEM OUR PRIDE!"

"Arlong!" Nami fell to her knees and pulled at the tattoo on her arm, she then spotted her degraded dagger picked it up and sent it straight into her arm and again and again, every time she shouted out his name she drove the knife into the tattoo on her arm. "Arlong, Arlong, Arlong, ARLONG, ARLONG, **ARLONG, ARLONG!"**

Before a hand took a grip on Nami's stopping her from sending the blade into her arm, Nami looked over her shoulder and saw Luffy standing there.

"Luffy…what is it now? You don't know anything!"

"No, I don't know anything."

"It's none of your business, I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND!"

"Yes, you've already told me."

"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!" Each time she said go away she threw dirt behind her making it hit Luffy's lets and covering her feet. She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Luffy…help me…"

Luffy took off her straw hat and placed it on Nami's head then walked a few steps took a deep breath then shouted.

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Nami touched the straw hat on her head and looked at Luffy in shock, before she spotted Zoro, Sanji and Usopp waiting for Luffy to catch up. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" All three of them said, Nami sat there for quite some time sobbing and calming herself down before she got her bearings back, she tired up her arm that she had cut up, stood up, picked up her staff and started running towards Arlong park, she pushed her way through the villagers.

"ARLONG!"

"Nami, I am about to crush these worthless pirates to the ground, what are you doing here?"

"I've come here to kill you." Arlong Park has been nearly destroyed, mermen are littered everywhere, and chunks of concert are all over the place. Zoro and Sanji are down and she can't spot Luffy anywhere.

"KILL ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, FOR 8 YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER…how many times have you tried to kill me? Attack me when I was off guard, poisoned me or even hiring someone, after all you can't kill me, right? Or should realize by now that you, human, don't even have a little chance to kill me. Listen, I won't kill you and I won't let you go, you will be our navigator forever! But as you've already known, I am not a cruel person. I will not lock you up; if possible, I want you to still be our navigator. I am going to kill every human here except you. However, if you say that you will join us again and continue drawing maps for us I will spare every Cocoyashi villagers life." He then kicked Sanji in the side and looked down at him. "But not for these guys because they have created too much trouble. I will let you choose, bet between joining us and saving Cocoyashi villagers or following these insects and try to kill me. But as you can see, these hopeful people can't do anything anymore; you can see a big tragedy with your eyes. Nami you are my nakama, will you join us or are you going to choose them?"

"THAT'S DRITY!"

"YOU ARE PRESSURING NAMI ANYWAYS!"

"I AM SORRY EVERYONE!" Nami shouted out turning to face her village. "Please fight…WITH ME!"

"SURE!" The villagers all cheered out, instantly pumped up to fight.

"You asked for it." Arlong sneered at them; Sanji was slowly sitting back up when a huge burst of water shot up into the air from a distance over before what looked like bubbles of air came shooting down into the ocean.

"What is that?"

"Luffy-chwan is back!" Sanji cried out with hearts in his eyes.

"So, this is what you were talking about."

"IS THAT…"

"Eh?"

"LUFFY!" Zoro held his hand up and pointed his thumb down.

"Zoro…"

"I can give you 30 seconds, I can't take more than that."

"That's more than enough." With that Sanji jumped into the water.

"What's going on over there? Is it that girl?" Arlong then gets literally cut off from what he was saying by Zoro.

"Don't worry, there's nothing going on, you half-fish-half-human."

"I told you not to say that world." Arlong licked the blood from the cut on his cheek. "Do you want to die that much, Roronoah Zoro?"

"ROTTEN EGG'S SHOT!" Something hit Arlong in the arm. "I'VE COME HERE TO RESCUE YOU, ZORO!"

"Is that Ussop?"

"He's safe? But where is he?" Everyone was turning their heads around trying to spot him.

"PLEASE FIGHT HARD!"

"YOU ARE OVER THERE?" Everyone shouted out looking at the hole in the wall where Usopp is hiding holding his slingshot out ready to fire again.

"USOPP!"

"Hey Nami, I defeated on of the mermaids!" Usopp said proud of himself, Nami's grin grew on her face but soon their attention is back on the battle.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT BIG BRO SANJI IS DOING BUT IT SEEMS THAT, THAT IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT KEY TO WIN!"

"ZORO FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"The person who got power from a devil fruit will lose all of their power under the water and die. If that kid is still alive it means there is someone else getting involved in this fight."

"Get involved? I never thought that this game is fair in any way."

"But I have to check on who those rats are."

"HEY ARLONG, COME OVER HERE!"

"USOPP?"

"Usssoooop's RUBERRBAND!" He shouted out.

"How dare you try to stop me? YOU REALLY WANT TO BE THE FIRST PERSON TO DIE, RIGHT? RORONOHA ZORO!"

"Now! Zoro get him!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nami screeched at Usopp who held a thumb up to Zoro.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR LONG NOSE!" Zoro swung one of his swords but it's blocked by Arlong's nose. "SHIT!"

"Idiot! My nose cannot be broken, that's why it is really long." Shanks snorted out loud at this and pointed over towards Usopp.

"His nose is longer…" And Usopp hit him over the head with one of his hammers.

"IF YOU ARE IN 100% PERFECT SHAPE MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE SOME SCAR ON MY NOSE!" Arlong yelled out when Zoro used his other sword to try to cut his nose.

"LOOK! THAT OCTOPUS IS WAKING UP!"

"WHAT IS HE GOING?" All eyes turned to the octopus mermen to see all eight of his hands in front of him looking like something was going to fly at him, he opened one eye before he shouted in surprises.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT ME WITH THE RUBBERBAND!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I was aiming at that guy! I even said Arlong too, couldn't you hear that at all?"

"Squidy!" Zoro said looking at him.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOUR PLAN TO SUCCEED, RORONOHA ZORO!" He jumped into the water. "I WILL GO DOWN THERE AND KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS."

"Don't worry about them because ALL OF YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY!" With that Arlong shot his head forward, they battled it over before Zoro lost his energy and fell over, Arlong smirked and picked him up by his neck.

"ZORO!" Usopp shouted out.

"Why have you put on so many bandages? Let me see!" Arlong gripped the stained wrappings around Zoro's body, Arlong then ripped them from Zoro's body and a huge slash from his shoulder to his hip formed, someone had tried to patch it back up but the resent activity of the battle had popped a few stitches making it bleed out again. "WHAT IS THIS SCAR!"

Arlong moved his arm back ready to stick Zoro when Zoro laughed.

"Huh?"

"…better do nothing, at least, or the wound is not going to open. What a moron."

"That's right, you are a very strange person."

"I wasn't talking about myself, I was talking about Squidy."

"What?"

"I told you that we would win this game!" They stared at each other before Luffy shot out from the water she floated in the air and looked around while everyone shouted her name in shock or joy.

"You're late, idiot." Luffy stared at Zoro looking him over before her eyes changed and she grabbed the air in front of her.

"Zoro!"

"Eh?" Looking at Zoro it looked like an invisible hand had grabbed him around his body, Zoro turned frantic eyes toward Arlong, they looked like they were pleading for his help. "Hey, don't! Are you gonna…?"

"Let's change!" With that she pulled her arm back and Zoro flew backwards, Luffy kicked out with her foot and sent herself forward, they passed each other in mid-air. Zoro screaming his head off, everyone shouted but Nami had seen that Look in her eyes before and knew there was a reason for why Luffy had done that, it was a sort of punishment for something. As Luffy got closer she head butted Arlong before swinging her foot around and kicking him in the side, not giving him tom to do anything Luffy punched him in the guy before punching randomly at the air. Everyone was frozen in a tense silence as they watched; Arlong had landed on his back and stayed still before slowly standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"IT DIDN'T WORK AT ALL!"

"I have just finished my warm up." Then she started to screech her body out loosening herself up.

"There are a lot of snacks for me this time, I thought that it would be better if you died under there."

"But I am happy that someone came and helped me down there."

"Do you know how upset I am? Later, you will give up and die, I am so upset that my beloved crew was beat up by worthless insects."

"I wonder if Luffy can defeat him, even though Luffy his him, he still fine."

"How about Zoro? Where has he been thrown too?"

"GET HIM LUFFY! I WILL STAY HERE AND CHEER FOR YOU!" Usopp screamed out.

"That's no necessary…" Nami said in a deadpanned voice.

"Do you know what the difference is between me and you?"

"Teeth or jaw?"

"She's insulting that man!"

"No, it's what she thinks." Nami glanced over at the two guys, then back to Luffy.

"Fascia(1), right?"

"IT'S SPECIES!" He said taking a biting dive at Luffy over and over again, Luffy dodge each and every one of them. What she wasn't expecting as the hand that shot out and grabbed her neck before pinning her to a column. He opened his mouth ready to take her head off but Luffy touch the column with her hand and she sunk into it, shocking everyone but Arlong couldn't stop he bit into the stone.

"Luffy?!" They shouted out when the column brock in half, Luffy chose this moment to slip away from him.

"THIS MUST BE A JOKE! HE CAN DESTROY THAT POLE WTH HIS TEETH!"

"OH, THAT WAS CLOSE." Luffy stopped a few meters away from Arlong and faced him while he slowly turned and face her.

"This is the power of mermen since we were born, heaven gave us the power to separate us from you, SO WE ARE DIFFERENT! HUMANS ARE LOWER AND WEAKER THAN US SINCE THE DAY WE WERE BORN!"

"No matter how hard humans practice, his jaw can't do that!"

"So what? Does that give you the right to boast?" Luffy then kicked at whatever was left of the column and it rained down dust over everyone and once it was clear the column was no more. "I don't have to bite to destroy a rock."

"OUCH, THAT HURT!"

"SEE THAT? THE RESULT IS STILL THE SAME ANYWAY!" The two males screamed out, really why where they screaming out anyways, nobody was listening to them.

"Boring, humans are a stupid species with no power, when you were drowning you couldn't do anything, so what can you do now?"

"Because I can't do anything others have to help me." Luffy picked up to swords and held them in front of her like a chile with a new drawing that they want to show their parents. Before she started randomly slashing away with them. "YAHHH!"

"What are you doing? You just swing those swords around, it's nothing." Arlong knocked one of the two swords from her hands with his nose. "If you want to play, I don't have the time to play with you…huh?"

Luffy swung the sword at him like a club but her caught it in his mouth a bit it in half, sending one half flying in the air.

"This is meaningless."

"YOUR TEETH ARE GOING TO BREAK!" Luffy twisted her body around then when she swung her fist putting her body weight into it along with her arm muscle, hitting Arlong in the jaw, they watched as his teeth shattered and broke.

"ARLONGS TEETH ARE BREAKING!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD YOU IDIOT!" Luffy shouted out.

"Wha…what is she talking about."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NAVIGATION, I CAN'T COOK, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A GUN, I'M SURE THAT IF THERE IS NO ONE TO HELP ME, I CAN'T SURVIVE." Luffy shouted for all to hear, Arlong laughs as he sits up and looks at Luffy.

"I've never thought that you were this worthless, you are only good at boasting, your crews must have a headache with a captain like you, I don't know why these people have risked their lives for you. A PERSON WITH NO PRIDE LIKE YOU, IS NOT WORTH BEING A CAPTAIN, WHAT CAN YOU DO?"

"I can defeat you."

"GET HIM LUFFY!" The villagers went crazy again, then Usopp shouted out.

"I WILL SUPPORT YOU FROM BEHIND!"

"SHUT UP! YOU, PUNY HUMANS. Saw-fish can always grow back their teeth and these teeth are stronger than the old ones."

"Ah, he can grow his teeth again." Luffy said as Arlong's teeth regrew, he reached into his mouth and pulled his teeth out again.

"No matter how many times it is…" And again. "No matter when it will be, this is the gift heaven gave to us, so do you understand how great mermen are?"

Arlong then attacked with the teeth in his hands, Luffy blocked one of them but forgot about the other and that got her side.

"Luffy!" Or so everyone thought, looking again Luffy had used one of Arlong's men as a shield.

"MY…MY CREW!"

"Arlong…I'm hurt." With that he passed out, Luffy let him fall to the ground again and stood up.

**"YOU!"**

"I've got a good idea!"

**"You used my crew as a shield you little brat!"**

"You don't have the right to say anything either, because you did it too."

"That's so scary."

"Luffy said that he came up with a good idea."

"I wonder what his idea it." Arlong attacked again and Luffy dodged them all she got in Arlong's space, reached her hand into his mouth and ripped his teeth out.

"Look it came out!" Luffy said gleefully as she picked them up.

"You, how many times have I told you that it's worthless to destroy me teeth? Don't you get it?" He grew his teeth again.

"SO, LUFFY'S GOOD IDEA IS…"

"Look, I have the same teeth as you now." She said after she had set the pointy teeth in her mouth and made some chomping noises. Everyone's jaws dropped at this.

"HOW LONG WILL YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT ME?" With that Arlong snapped his hand out with his teeth in it and got Luffy in the shoulder, Luffy fell backward dramatically.

"AGH! THE SHARK BIT ME!"

"STOP PLAYING AORUND!" The two guys shouted out in outrage, Luffy saT up and winked, **winked, **at them. Arlong didn't catch it but went back to attacking her, Luffy slipped up in one dodge she had made and Arlong laughed as he clamped the teeth around her stomach. "HE GOT HER!"

"Aghh!" Luffy screamed out before leaning forward and biting Arlong in his neck and shoulder area, they both pulled away from each other. "How was that? Got bit by your own teeth."

"It is my teeth, but your jaws aren't strong enough, Listen, Shark's teeth have the power that can destroy human body's in just one bite. THIS IS THE REAL POWER OF A SHARK'S JAW!" He bit Luffy's elbow and blood flowed down his mouth and onto the ground.

"Ah! He got her arm!" Luffy glared with a smirk as she off balanced herself, knocking Arlong off his balance and she was fast to get her back and she slammed his head into the ground with her elbow, once that was done she pulled her arm out of his mouth and let gravity take her as she looked her arm over.

"Is her arm okay?" Arlong sat up rubbing the back of his head and he slipped into the ocean, Luffy pulled the teeth from her stomach out and stood up then looked around.

"Eh? Where'd he go?"

"LUFFY! IN THE SEA!" Usopp screamed out, Luffy turned her head to look at the water.

"Sea?" She spotted the fin and turned to Usopp with a playful look on her face. "IT'S JUST A SHARK."

"THAT'S ARLONG!"

* * *

"GURARARARA! She's a lot more playful then Ace is." Whitebeard laughed out.

* * *

The fin dripped under the water and Luffy turned back to watch the ocean waiting, Arlong shot out of the water hitting her and making her fly in the air, while Arlong went straight into the house making it crash.

"WHAT'S WHAT?"

"A TORPEDO?" Luffy crashed back into the ground as everyone screamed out. "ARLONG SHOT, HIMSELF OUT FROM UNDER THE SEA."

"That hurt." Luffy said holding her side.

"Oh, you dodged that? But no matter I will hit you." He went for her again and she side stepped it, his nose penetrated the ground and he got stuck there.

"HE CAN USE HIS NOSE TO DESTROY THE FLOOR!" He went after her again and again and again all three times he managed to hit Luffy.

"LUFFY! DON'T STAND THERE! HE WENT UNDER THE WATER AGAIN!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? YOU ARE HIS TAGET, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" Sanji's voice screamed from somewhere.

**"NO!" **Luffy yelled out looking pissed. "I will catch him and destroy his nose. Why don't you try that again, you little shark?"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, LUFFY? IF YOU STAND LIKE THAT, HE'LL GET YOU AND YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

"Shield." Luffy said holding her hand a little in front of her looking ready to block something.

"What's she going?"

"Donno." There's a pause before Arlong shot out of the water, nose aimed right at Luffy's head, Luffy jumped back a tiny bit but that's all the detail that could be seen, it just looks like Luffy stopped Arlong by gabbing his cheeks, the tip of his nose three inches away from making contact with her face. They shot towards the building behind them.

"WHAT'S THAT? SHE GOT HURT?" Usopp screamed out and got Sanji's replay back from somewhere.

"NO, SHE'S THE ONE WHO JUMPED BACK!" Luffy splattered on the building looking like she's hugging it.

"Heheh, I can defeat your technique now. You can't use that on me anymore." Luffy said childishly before Arlong shot out from the deck under her body, hitting her again.

"You can't escape from me, THAT WAS JUST A LUCKY SHOT!"

"You scared me." Luffy said putting her hand over her chest as she flew backwards, before she pulled her arms behind her head looking like she was reclining on a chair not falling down with Arlong aiming at her again.

"DIE!"

"You've got a problem." Luffy said as she brought her hands around in front of her and spread them open, what looks like a net flew out of her hand and Arlong is headed straight into it. "And the fisherman catches the net."

The net turned Arlong around and once the ends of it left Luffy's hands it crumbled into rocks, she danced her hands around and the rock followed the movement turning into a long rod where she then shot her hand forward and the rod hit Arlong just below the rib cage making Arlong spit out blood. The force of the blow shot Arlong into the ground sending up more rock.

"WOW!"

"IT WORKED!" Usopp and the other two screamed out, Luffy fell down and watched Arlong.

"Eh? Is he dead?" Arlong then sat up eyes a different colour.

"ARLONG'S EYES ARE CAHNGING!"

"HIS EYES LOOK LIKE THOSE OF AN ANGRY SHARK!"

"WHAT DID LUFFY DO TO MAKING HIM BECOME THIS MAD?"

"It's the first time I've seen his eyes like this." Nami said in shock, Arlong then stood up and grabbed Luffy's hair pulling her around.

"YOU'RE JUST A PUNY HUMAN!"

"OW!"

"BUT YOU DARE TO FIGHT…"

"Owowowowowowo."

"A MERMAN LIKE ME?!" With that Arlong threw her into building, before charging at her.

"That was so scary; I'm not hurt but…ah!" She hit the ground with the flat of her hand, making the earth under her kick her up, just as Arlong swung his fist and just missed hitting her. His fist was still in the hole in the wall his head up watching as Luffy grabbed a hold of the roof gutter and swung her body up and around when Arlong ripped his hand out pulling a sword out of the building.

"What's that?"

"A GIANT BLADE!"

"KIRIBACHI!" Nami shouted out eyes locked on the blade, it looked like it has teeth, but they were huge teeth, nice and sharp. Arlong jumped and swung his blade at Luffy, She jumped back and lost her balance rolling herself up the building.

"SHE'S NOT STOPPING!"

"HOW FAR IS HE GOING TO CHASE HER?" Luffy's back hit the top most wall, Arlong followed after her, Luffy glanced around before diving into the window braking it.

"The left window of the highest floor…the navigation room." Nami said, nobody could see what's going on in there.

"Damn it! I don't know what will happen to Luffy."

"What's going on in there?" When suddenly something flew out of there.

"EH?"

"WHATS THAT!?"

"Sigh, just a table?"

"That's scary! I thought that it was Luffy."

"Hey buddy! You don't trust Luffy?" Nami's eyes were glued on the falling table.

"What did you say, Jonny? You, too, are shaking."

"I just thought it was Arlong." A bookcase came flying out of the different side of the top floor.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned as more things flew from the building.

"WHAT IS THAT? WHY IS THERE FURNITURE FALLING DOWN HERE?" Usopp asked; Nami followed everything with her eyes.

_"From now on, this is your room, your table and your pen. I've prepared all the necessary things for you." Little Nami looked around the room full of navigation drawing papers, old maps and the bookcase full of books. The room has strings going across the ceiling to hang up drawn on paper to let them dry…_The table crashing to the ground broke Nami out of her trance before flying stacks of paper made her has another flash back.

_"You brat!" Arlong said as he pushed her head against the table. "You think you can fool me? How dare you draw a fake map?"_

_Arlong then reached over and pulled the paper out from under Nami's head, Nami reached for it to take it back but Arlong backhanded her._

_"Oh? You have time to draw crap like this? Huh?" Nami stood up and reached for it but stopped when Arlong glared down at her, he turned the paper around to see a very good drawing of Bellemere on it. "If you ever try to cheat me again, I'll get someone from your village and kill them here, in front of you. Just like I did with this one."_

_With that he ripped it into little tiny bits in front of Nami…_The bookcase crashed to the ground…_Nami has her head on the table._

_"Bellemere…Nojiko…" _The wall broke…

"They're fighting so brutally."

"Indeed…a fight to the death."

"No kidding…" Nami slowly brought her hand to her mouth as tears came rolling down.

"Thank you…" It stopped all movement, all of it. Before all the rocks around the based started to lift up and turn into spikes, the water surged but didn't go any higher. You could see the air spin around crazily, it was only a few moments before all that hit the building.

"YAAAAAAAA…" Luffy's scream shot out from inside there, the building wouldn't last very long-standing up.

"LOOK!"

"ARLONG PARK IS COLAPSING!"

"THIS IS DANGEROUS! LET'S TAKE SHELTER!"

"LET'S GO NAMI!"

"BUT LUFFY IS STILL IN THERE!" They pulled Nami away from the building, everyone ran away from the building getting away from it as it broke. Once all the confusion is over and done with they all looked at the broken down rumble of derbides.

"Arlong Park is destroyed!"

"Luffy."

"What happened inside there?"

"WHO WON?"

"Arlong Park has collapsed. Isn't that…"

"Luffy." At the top of the debrides movement is made, everyone held their breath waiting to see who it was.

* * *

Even those watching the screen were holding their breath, Shanks brought his mug of rum to his lips and slurped it just as Luffy stood up from the broken building.

* * *

"LUFFY!"

"BIG SIS!"

"Is she hurt?" Luffy didn't move at all, just stood there breathing.

"NAMI!" She shouted out.

* * *

Sscaring the shit out of everyone, Shanks snorted out the rum from his nose making his eyes water and he waved his hand in front of his face.

* * *

"YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"

"Yes…"

* * *

It soon turned blurry and blacked out, all eyes turned to Nami, and she looked back at them. "What? You clearly now what happened, everyone partied and then I set sail with Luffy…STOP LOOKING AT ME! USOPP'S TURN."

* * *

Lol its sooo long, I was going to have it in two or three parts but then I thought nah why should I? :P And the reason for why I haven't posted up in Gol D. Luffia is because…well did you see how long this chapter is?

(1) Fascia is strong connective tissue which performs a number of functions, including enveloping and isolating the muscles of the body, providing structural support and protection.

Oh and don't ask about her powers, you'll all find out later when they do go and finally get her. Sorry if it's not too good, i'll try and make the others better.


	7. Usopp

**Chapter 7: Usopp**

"W-w-w-w-what?" Usopp said standing up from where he was and looking around wildly, before his eyes landed on Chip in pure horror. "I-I-I can't do it because I've got can't-be-touched-on-the-head-by-weird-people-disease!"

Everyone stared at him besides the straw hat crew like he had lost his mind; Yasopp even went so far as to hit himself in the forehead over his son's actions. Chip looked at Usopp in mockery of offence; he turned his eyes to Shanks.

"He called me weird." He said with a fake sniff and the brush of a hand over his cheek, getting rid of invisible tears. Shanks grinned at Chip and looked over at Usopp whose knees were knocking together.

"Well are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Benn questioned, with a wicked grin. Chip pouted at this, he took a step towards Usopp who took one back, Chip stopped and looked at Benn and Shanks.

"But his looking at me like I'm a monster!" He whined, Shanks chuckled and nodded his head towards Usopp a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eeeee!" Usopp let out a very, very, very, very girly squeal, when Lucky Roo put his arms around Usopp blocking his arms from moving and lifted Usopp of the ground. Usopp kicked out with his feet and threw his head around. "Let go, let go, let go, Zoro get em!"

Zoro looked up blankly, then looking down at his mug with interest and before taking a gulp he said.

"Too much of a bother." Usopp's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"S-S-S-Sanji?"

"Nami would you like another glass?" Sanji said in front of the women, ignoring Usopp completely.

"Chop-Chopper, help!" Robin was talking to Chopper with a few of Whitebeards nurses; they do this every time it's someone else's turn.

"Just give it up, bro." Franky said from where he sat watching the whole share boom go down; Chip walked slowly up to Usopp purposely teasing the man, he stood in front of Usopp just looking him over.

"LET GO, LET GO, GO AWAY, SHOO, SHOO. I'LL GET MY 10 THOUSAND MAN CREW ONTO YOU IF YOU HURT GRATE CAPTAIN USOPP." Usopp screamed out moving his head side to side, Chip hummed as he moved his hand onto Usopp's head. "Nononono! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"

"…" Chip looked at Usopp who has his eyes scrunched up, his hand touched Usopp's skin making him flinch with that he left it there before turning around and walking towards the snail. Usopp cracked open one eye and watched Chip move away before opening both his eyes as Luck Roo let him go laughing.

"That's it?" Usopp question rubbing his head.

"Yep!" Chip replied back happily as he touched the snail, turning the screen into colours again all chatter stopped and everyone got comfortable again. Sanji and the cooks even made snacks.

"Does this feel like movie night?" Thatch asked Ace, Ace turned to him with marshmallows in his mouth grinning as they melted; the freckled faced teen nodded his head. If the marshmallow hadn't been melted he would have spat them everywhere when Sabo hit him over the head.

"Shut up it's about to start." He said grinning, all three of them giggled, but they were manly giggles after all manly giggles are better than just giggles. All three of them got hit over the head by a pissed Marco.

"You shouldn't be mucking around, Ace, you're learning about sister. Shouldn't you be taking this serious?" Ace looked up at Marco white melted marshmallow running down his chin and onto his chest as he looked up at him; Ace went to say something but ended up blowing bubbles. When they popped white specks shot out and hit people that where close to Ace.

"GROSS!" They shouted out, as they tried to wipe it off of their bodies, they then froze and turned around slowly to look up at Nami. They didn't get to chance to even run before she was on them beating them up, the nurses took photos.

**"Shut up and watch." **

"Yes!" They all said obediently sitting up straight and facing the screen, just as Luffy, Nami and Zoro docked on the beach.

* * *

"Hey! Tamanegi, are those the pirates that you were talking about?" Usopp questioned staring at the two ship and the three pirates.

"That's right! Look, there's a pirate symbol."

"They don't look scary."

"Yeah!" Three childish voices said next to Usopp, Zoro then pointed up over to them making them jump up in shock, the kids run away.

"WAAA…! WE'VE BEEN FOUND!"

"HEY! YOU…DON'T RUN AWAY!" Usopp shouted at the three running away kids once they were out of sight Usopp turned robotically around to face the three of them. They stared at each other before Usopp straightened and said boastfully. "I AM THE GREAT PIRATE FLEET LEADER USOPP, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THE SECURITY OF THIS VILLAGE! I'M ALSO KNOWN AS CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Usopp then ran down, well slid down the side of the mountain and rolled to a stop in front of them. An awkward beat before he quickly righted himself and went back to his boastful pose.

"It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you."

"You're lying right?" Nami said right away.

"WAA! I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!" Usopp screamed out panicked at being caught.

"See, you even said it yourself." Nami said mercilessly.

"ARGHHH! DID I JUST SAY THAT? Bad planning, Bad planning indeed!"

"You're funny." Luffy said laughing at Usopp.

"HEY, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Usopp screamed pissed off. "I am a man with high self-esteem and everyone calls me the Honourable Usopp."

"Really?" Zoro snorted out looking Usopp up and down, Luffy laughed harder as Nami and Zoro made digs at Usopp before the man snapped and pulled his sling shot out pulling the band back with a marble in it. At this close distance to Luffy the marble would go straight through her head and still travel a few more meters before slowing down. All humour disappeared and Luffy looked at the small ball then Usopp's face, Zoro thumbed his sword, but with a wave of Luffy's hand he let go of his weapons.

"Are you willingly ready to place your life on the line?" Luffy said; Usopp and Luffy kept their eyes locked onto one another. "Once you pull your weapon out, you must be ready to die."

"…" Usopp looked down at his marble then up at Luffy's dark eyes, he lowered his slingshot and landed on his knees. "A real pirate saying that is so cool.'

The three of them laughed before they helped Usopp up onto his feet.

"I'm just joking; I stole that line from a man that saved my name when I was younger." Luffy said with a grin, but her eyes held a different story then her lips. "I'm Luffy, Zoro and Nami, it's nice to meet you, and do you know where we can get some food?"

"Y-yeah." Usopp said stumbling a bit over his words, they walked up a path and into a diner call Meshi, they sat down at a table and ordered food.

"I'm looking for companions to join my pirate crew and a ship." Luffy said as she took a bite from the meat in front of her.

"So, you're looking for companions and a big ship?"

"Yep!"

"Oh! Sounds like a big adventure, there's only one place where you can find stuff you want in this village…although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either."

"Where?"

"There's a mansion not far from this village that belongs to a wealthy family, the ship belongs to the mansions owner. Although we say that she is the owner, she's a weak and sick girl that always lies on the bed…"

"Eh? Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?"

"Another plate of meat!" Luffy shouted out.

"I want some more sake!" Zoro shouted out too.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Usopp screamed out before calming down. "I think it happened around a year ago…that girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion and over ten servants…even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow."

"Never mind…" Nami said catching everyone's attention. "Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village, we'll go and search somewhere else."

"We're not in a hurry, so we'll stay here for a while."

"Oh yeah, you said earlier that you're looking for companions?" Luffy turned her head towards Usopp.

"Is there somebody?" Luffy asked looking very interested.

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you." Usopp said pointing his thumb at himself, the three sighed and turned away.

"Never mind!"

"WHAT KIND OF ATTIUDE IS THAT?" Usopp then looked up at the time and his eyes popped out of his skull. "It's that time already? Bye!"

Usopp said jumping up from his seat and running off, he ran up a hill and over a hedge then up a tree, all the while not even puffing until he reached the window he wanted. Usopp knocked on the glass and sat down at the base of the tree branch.

"Usopp!" A pale girl with blond shoulder length hair in a blue dress swung the window open, she looked right at Usopp and a smile bloomed over her face, lighting her up.

* * *

"WOOT USOPPS GOT A GIRL!" Shanks yelled out grinning like a loon.

"YOU GO MAN!" Someone else screamed out, Zoro leaned over to whoever was next to him, which just happened to be Thatch and said none too quietly.

"Too bad he hasn't asked her out yet." Thatch snorted and slapped Zoro on the shoulder before turning his gaze over to the screen and looked the girl over.

"Yeah, too bad indeed, I bet she's got a nice fella now and…" He didn't get to finish as something hit the side of his face and splattered there. It dripped down whatever it was and landed in his lap. Thatch looked down at it calmly and found that it's a tomato; he turned his head and spotted Usopp glaring at him with his arm still held out. The two of them sat there for a moment before Thatch's lips twitched and Usopp started to sweat, when Thatch stood up, Usopp bolted over to Franky and climbed him.

"Luffy did it!" Usopp screamed without thinking, Franky dumped him on the ground.

"So not super."

"Usopp, Luffy isn't here…" Chopper said walking up to Usopp, the long nosed teen opened his eyes and looked around and realized what he had just said. The mood gone everyone turned back to the screen.

* * *

"You had that sad look on your face again." Usopp said, looking at her, she gave a soft smile to Usopp.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He leaned into the tree more and looked at her on the side, on foot hanging under the branch. Kaya giggled and settled down herself, they both got into a more comfortable position.

"So which adventure are you going to tell me today?" She asked eyes sparkling with joy. "Brave worrier of the sea."

"Let's see, today I will tell you about the time when I was five and fought with a southern giant gold fish…"

"Gold fish?"

"Yeap, it was huge, to the point that its feces were very long and very big." He said starching out his arms to propyl explain. "When I first saw them I thought it was land, I even docked there, the first thing odd about the island was that it stank so bad that we had to hold our hands over our mouth and nose. We walked around the Island feet sinking into the soft brown muck. That's when this huge gold fish jumped out of the water and over the island; we stared at it before it slowly sunk in as to what we were standing on. I took command after the gold fish swallowed the captain; we had to hurry before the captain was turned into another smelly island. Everyone rushed to and fro doing what I told them to do, everyone went down one by one, I was the last one standing I only had my sling shot with me and a few pallets left, I fired them into the mighty beasts eye and bringing it down."

"Hahahahaha, so what happened to the gold fish?" Kaya said laughing behind her hand at the story and looking a lot better than when she first opened the window.

"Well then I sliced it up into little pieces looking for the captain that got eaten, we only found his hat, sad day it was but also happy for many other because we then shipped the cut up gold fish to the country of the dwarves and up to this day they haven't been able to finish eating it. And because of my great power they all call me..."

"CAPTAIN!"

"Yes captai…Huh?" Usopp said falling from the tree branch when he looked do at the three kids that ran off plus Luffy, Usopp and Nami, Luffy was staring at Kaya with interest while Nami and Zoro looked slightly bored. "Why are all you here?"

"We brought this guy here…" The three children said pointing at Luffy, Kaya leaned out a little more of the window to get a better look.

"Who's that?"

"Oh! So you're the heiress?" Luffy said taking a few more steps forward before Usopp dashed over and put his arm around her shoulder and while nodding his head said…

"These guys heard of my reputation and travelled far to see me here, they are the new members of the Usopp pirate crew!"

"No, that's not it…" Luffy said right away shooting down Usopp right away, he let Luffy walk up to Kaya. "I have a request of you."

"A request? Of me?"

"Yeah, we need a bigger ship and…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A shout said cutting Luffy off from what she was saying; Usopp jumped and looked before turning to look at the tree.

"Urg, the butler." He said so that only the ones standing near him heard.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!" The butler said walking up over to the window.

"Kurhadol…listen Kurhadol, these people are…" He held up a hand cutting her off from what she was going to say.

"You don't have to explain, I will ask you about it later." He turned and faced everyone. "Please get out, or is there something that you need to say?"

"I want a ship." Luffy said a smirk on her face as she eyes this butler.

"No way." He shot her down right away, Luffy pouted while Zoro pattered her on the back cheering her up. "You…you're Usopp."

Usopp turned his eyes onto the thin butler with glasses and sleek black hair, everything about him just screamed creep.

"I've heard rumours about you, the villagers talk about you all the time…" Usopp cut him off y standing up straight and looking proud of himself.

"Ohhhh thank you, you may call my captain Usopp, everybody calls me that…" The butler used the balm of his hand to push his glasses higher on his face.

"The guards said…you were lurking outside the gates what so you want here?" Usopp was stumped on what to say.

"Errr…er…I heard that there was a huge mole inside the mansion, so I wanted to see it for myself." Usopp said, if it wasn't for a few odd body movments it would look like he was telling the truth.

"Hahaha…I see that you can lie well but..."

"What?"

"I heard about your father too." He looked back up and again pushed his glasses up on his face, but he had disgust on his face. "You're the son of a filthy pirate, I'm not surprised that you turned out this way, but you had better stay away from the mistress."

Luffy had her unreadable expression on her face again and the smirk was back, Nami and Zoro knew better then to bother her and they took two steps away from their captain, Usopp looked at the butler pissed.

"…Did you say filthy?"

"You and the mistress belong in two totally different worlds." He said snidely. "Is it money that you're looking for? Name your price."

"THAT'S ENOUGH KURHADOL! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP AT ONCE!" The butler looked behind him at Kaya.

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person, I'm just telling the truth." He turned back to Usopp. "I feel sorry for you…you hate your father don't you? Because he's a 'dumb treasure hunter' who deserted his family and village."

**"KURHADOL!"**

**"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!"**

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you? You should have just told your usual lies…and say that your real father is a travelling merchant or…that you and him are not blood related…" Usopp charged forward and swung his fist back meaning to hit the butler but Luffy got in-between them taking the blow, the blow knocked her back into the butler and they landed on the ground. Luffy spat blood out from her mouth and stood up letting the butler follow suit.

"Lu-Luffy?" Usopp asked eyes wide and guilt took over his face before being replaced with confusion. "Why?"

"YOU SEE YOU'RE SO VIOLENT YOU GO AROUND HITTING YOUR OWN FRIENDS, FILTH! LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!"

**_"SHUT IT!" _**Luffy said turning frosting eyes to him, before turning her eyes onto Usopp. "If you want to hit someone at least do it right."

"Huh?" Luffy sighed as she walked over to Usopp and showed him the proper way of holding their fist while punching someone so that it won't damage the hitter, she shifted his stance.

"When you hit someone, you want to shift all your body weight into your fist just before it connects with the person." She showed him how to do it, Usopp's eyes never leaving the muscles spots before he turned to the butler who is standing by now watching the girl. "You got all that Usopp?"

"Yeah…" By now the mood for hitting people was gone; totally not there anymore it's a silent awkward moment before Luffy sheepishly laughed and back off.

"Sorry, maybe I should have let you hit him when you had the chance…" The butler sneered at the girl.

"You're most likely anther pirate left over, another filthy fowl blooded person that has their parent cursed blood running through their veins. It's no wonder you and that have become friends you live in the same disgusting world…"

Usopp moved fast and Luffy let him going, her own fist clenched and shacking. The butler knew it was coming and let it, let Usopp swing his fist again and hit him, what he wasn't expecting was for the tips that Luffy had given to him to show, so he flew back a cut on his cheek and blood running down his chin, he spat out a tooth too.

"I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD IS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE IS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA…you are right I like to lie and that I have pirates for friends. BUT I'M PROUD OF HAVING A PIRATES BLOOD IN ME, I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I'M NOT! **I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!" **Usopp shouted out glaring at the butler, he was out of breath after he had finished yelling at the downed butler.

"That pirate…the bravest fighter of all? Don't make me laugh." The words came from the butler's mouth is slightly slurred and off key due to his missing tooth and swollen cheek, he pushed his glasses back up with the palm of him hand. "However, the product of that barbarian is still you, never thought of anyone else, whenever you're upset, you just use your strength to hit others…"

"Talking from experience?" Luffy asked out suddenly all eyes turned to the dark haired girl, her face shadowed by her hat. "Are you talking from experience of hitting people when you're in a bad mood? What's-your-name…I've never ever seen a person that would cause their mistresses such stress, what's wrong with Usopp being here? His cheering her up which is more than anyone can say to what you're doing mister pir…"

"Usopp's only here to get close to Miss Kaya to take her money."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE EXPLANATION! AFTER ALL YOU ARE A PIRATES SON THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SAY!" Usopp grabbed a hold of the butlers collar and got ready to hit him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER!"

"STOP IT! USOPP DON'T HURT HIM!" Usopp's fist stopped a mere milometer from touching skin; he looked behind him at Kaya who's holding her hand over her eyes. "Kurhadol is not a bad person at all…he's being hard on you because he worries about me."

"Get out of here." The butler said slapping Usopp's hand away from his collar, none of them moved. "THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR A BARBARIAN LIKE YOU! REMEMBER THIS! DON'T YOU EVER DARE COME NEAR THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"

"Yeah…I know. You don't need to tell me to get out." Usopp turned and walked off hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground as he went, he walked through the village before making his way to the cliff and looked out at the ocean…

* * *

"Hey that's where I found Yasopp!" Shanks said only to get hit in the head by an apple.

"No it's not…" Yasopp said glaring at his captain. Shanks pouted and turned back to the screen…

* * *

Usopp was sitting under the tree there just watching the wave's crash into the rock below when Luffy popped up out of nowhere hanging upside down.

"Hey! I found you."

"AHHH?" Usopp shouted out before he registered that it's Luffy. "It's you? Next time don't scare me like that!"

Luffy chuckled and reached down touching the grass and let her feet unlock themselves from the tree branch that she had used to hang from, she walked on her hands for a moment.

"Yasopp is your father, right?"

"Eh? How do you know?" Usopp said mouth opened in astonishment, Luffy chuckled again and sat down next to Usopp, sitting cross legged.

"I met him when I was younger."

"WHAT? YOU MET MY FATHER?"

"Yes, you look a lot like Yasopp, besides the nose…I was going to tell you earlier but you ran off, and then the stupid butler dude, but Yasopp used to talk about you all the time." Usopp moved closer to Luffy who had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know where he is, now?"

"In the Grandline somewhere, but he's with Shanks's crew for sure, Yasopp is one of my favourite crewmen."

"Re…really? His with Shanks, the Red haired, right?" Usopp said and turned back to the ocean they both sat there before something hit home to Usopp and he turned to look at Luffy. "DID YOU SAY SHANKS?"

"Yeap!"

"ARE YOU SURE? SHANKS IS A VERY FAMOUS PIRATE, MY FATHER IS WITH THAT GREAT MAN?" Luffy laughed at this and nodded her head.

"Sure his a great man but don't say it to his face, because it'll make his head swell with too much ego, and there was already a lot when I met him."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY SHANKS DON'T GET A BIG HEAD NOW!"

* * *

"Talking about great, your father is a very good shooter, one of the best that I have ever seen, his never ever misses his target from what I saw." She lapsed into silence and her eyes changed into something dark and hidden, before she snapped out of it. "Yasopp could hit a tiny ant a mile away, the one thing that annoyed me was give him too much to drink and he'll start talking about his son that he left behind. It always repeats itself, ready? 'You know Luffy…I have a son. He's about the same age as you.' 'I known, you've told me about him many times.' 'It doesn't matter how many times I talk about him, you have to listen. I MISS HIM, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT BECAUSE OF ONE REASON; THE PIRATE FLAG HAS CALLED ME TO STAND TO THIS POINT!' Yasopp is a really great pirate and proud father."

"You think so?"

"I know so…"

"Getting out to the wide sea without knowing what the future will be, I'm really proud of my father, even so, that man insulted him like that in front of me." Usopp stood up at the start of his speech before sitting down next to Luffy she grinned and leaned forward.

"Yeah, next time let me hit him…are you going to see Kaya again?"

"If that butler apologizes to me, I will go."

"That butler?" Luffy asked pointing down the cliff side, Usopp followed the finger and his eyes landed on the butler and some random guy.

"Yes, him….HEY! WHAT IS HE GOING HERE?"

"Little slow?" Luffy mumbled but Usopp heard and went to snap something back but…

"Jango, I told you not attract the attention of the villagers."

"Don't be stupid, I did not attract any attention and I am not weird too."

"But you slept in the middle of the street."

"His with some weirdo." Luffy said, Usopp looked closer, the guy's in purple, with heart glasses.

"I don't know who he is; I've never seen him before."

"You have everything ready, right?"

"Sure, I can begin anytime, the assassination the mansion heiress."

"Don't use the word assassination. I think it's too stron word, Jungo."

"I should say that it's an 'accident' right? Captain Kuro?"

"Captain Kuro? I got rid of that name three years ago, stop calling me by that name, besides, you are the captain now."

"What are they saying?" Luffy asked pointing down at the two, there are some points that the bad guys voices went to a low pitch and you could just make out what they were saying.

"I want to know that, too. Wait..." Usopp looked like something in his head just went off. "I've heard of the name 'captain Kuro' before. His a very famous that invaded many towns, but I also heard that the marines arrested and executed him three years ago…"

"I was surprised when that happened." Jungo said going on with the conversation that he and Kuro were having.

"Huh?"

"When you told me that you wanted to quit the pirate's life, and you suddenly made me the captain. Everyone thought that captain Kuro was executed, but you were alive and had arrived at this village secretly. When I learned your plan, I felt that you would succeed. So, I decided to help you. I think you'll give me some good money in return."

"Yes…if the plan is successful, I will give you a big reward."

"Leave the murdering part to me."

"The problem is not the killing her part, but we got to make it look like she died of illness; I don't think you understand the plan clearly."

"Don't be stupid, I understand our plan completely. If we invade the village with me crew and kill that girl, It will be easier for us, and you can inherit all of her money."

"…Stupid. Who would let a person outside the family inherit everything?"

"Then how are you going to get the treasure?"

"How? Listen to me, this is the most important part, before you kill her, you have to hypnotize her to write a will, she has to write, 'I will give all of me treasure to Kurhadol.' And then I will have the right to inherit all of the treasure. I spent these three years building a good reputation with the villager, and they trust me. When this happens, no one will be suspicious.

"That's why you spent three years as a servant in that mansion, if I were you, I would have invaded the mansion and took everything."

"If I did that, I would become a pirate again, and I would be chased by the marines."

* * *

"THAT'S SOME OF THE FUN IN BEING A PIRATE YOU..." Most of the pirates shouted out watching the guy, they had even stood up and were pointing at the screen. They shook their heads in disgust.

"This guy is getting worse and worse, I don't like him." Shanks huffed glaring. "I hope you kicked the shit out of him."

* * *

"Which means that I am a peaceful person."

"Peaceful? HAHAHAHA!" Jungo laughed out. "for your own peace, you can kill everyone in that mansion?"

"Hey! Hey! I did not kill everyone, Kaya's parents died in an accident. Even I did not expect that."

"Anyways, just give e the sign and we are ready, out ship has landed on the coast close to here for more than a week…they've begun to get blood thirsty."

"We've over-heard some big trouble!" Usopp said, Luffy smiled softly before saying.

"It's starting to smell kinda fishy, here. Wonder what's going on?"

"Didn't you listen? It's very, very terrible. They are real pirates…" Luffy snorted and looked at Usopp.

"His not a real pirate, his scum."

"His goal is Kaya's money, and that caretaker is captain Kuro, who is still alive, we've got involved with a dangerous man…they will kill Kaya and invade the village. This is terrible, totally terrible…what are you doing?"

"YOU STUPID SCUM!" Luffy shouted out while she stood up, the two looked up at Luffy in shock while Usopp cried.

"IDIOT! THEY SEE US. Hide now, or you'll be killed!"

"Oh! It's Usopp." Kuro said making Usopp freak out.

"AHHH! THEY SEE ME TOO?"

"So…did you hear everything?"

"NO! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T KNOW  
ABOUT THE PLAN TO KILL KAYA, I JUST GOT HERE!"

"You just told them that you heard everything." Luffy said looking at Usopp with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been heard." Jungo said, he pulled out a ring on a string he swung it back and forth. "Hey you! Look at this ring."

"…" Luffy looked at it. "Hypnotist…wonder if his any good."

"It's a flying weapon…wait did you say hyp…"

"When I say 'one, two, Jango,' you will be asleep. One…two…" Usopp dived back, looking down at the ground hands over his head. "Jango!"

After a moment he looked behind him and looked at Luffy who is leaning a little more over the edge of the cliff.

"HEY! HEY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'LL FALL!" Usopp shouted out as he rushed over to Luffy, he reached out his hand trying to grab a hold of her; he's an inch away from her, she leaned more over the edge and his hand closed around air. Luffy fell from the side of the cliff crashing into the ground. "HEY! ARE YOU ALIRGHT?"

"I didn't want to kill you, but you fell off the cliff. I think you are dead for sure." Jungo said looking at the upside down Luffy, her neck should be broken as well as her head from the angle that she's in, all Usopp could see is her butt.

"OH ME GOD! HE KILLED HER!"

"Should I kill the other one?"

"That's no necessary, even if he tells everyone, no one will believe him." Kuro said with a smug face as he pushed his glasses up. "Tomorrow morning, Jungo. You and your crew should invade the village early in the morning. Don't be too hard on the villagers, and make it look like an accident and finish off Miss Kaya."

"Wha?"

"As you heard me, Usopp. Even though you learned about me plan, it will not affect me at all."

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY SON LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA WHERE ALL THE LITTLE SEA CRITTERS WILL EAT AT YOU BIT BY FUCKING BIT, AFTER I HAVE GOTTEN MY HANDS ON YOU, ONCE I FIND YOU I'LL TARE YOU TO PIECES, ONE FINGER AT A TIME!" Yasopp said going into full ranting mode, it's disturbing how much he went into on what he's going to do to Kuro and what his body will go through on the sea floor. Lucky Roo calmly walked over to him and stared at his friend before he slammed Yasopp's head into the ground.

"We get it, but we can't hear what's being said over your screaming." He said to the unconscious sniper.

* * *

"D-dammit!" He said before turning away and running off screaming his head off as he went. "Terrible, this is terrible; we are in big trouble now. The villagers will be killed and Kaya will be killed, I love them all. I love this village very much…"

_"Who are you?" Kaya says to Usopp in a flashback, their first meeting._

_"I am the bravest fighter of the sea Usopp. I think you look so unhappy, so I will tell you a funny story."_

_"Get off my property or I'll call my bodyguards!"_

_"Don't worry, I just want to help you." _With that the flash back ends, Usopp runs along a path and they spot Nami and Zoro along with the three kids right before they flash by, the first houses show up.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE DANGER! THE PIRATES ARE COMING! TOMORROW MORNING, THE PIRATES WILL INVADE THIS VILLAGE! EVERYONE MUST ESCAPE NOW!" Screaming that out the first few villagers left their homes, holding brooms or mops.

"STOP IT USOPP!"

"WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME."

"IT'S THE TRUTH THIS TIME!"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT EVERY TIME."

"We have to punish you this time."

"BUT IT'S REALLY THE TRUTH, EVEN THOGHT I LIKE TO LIE!"

"If you were a trustworthy man like Kurhadol, I would believe you." Usopp stopped shouting for a moment and stared at them before what Kuro said hit him.

"He's right…" He said to himself before screaming again, he had to get it across to his beloved villagers. "BELIEVE ME! LET'S ESCAPE NOW OR YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

"IF WE HAVE LISTENED AND BELIEVE YOU WE WOULD HAVE LEFT OUR HOMES A THOUAND TIMES ALREADY! WE WILL GET YOU THIS TIME!"

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Usopp shouted when the villagers suddenly ganged up on him, they had gotten more items from their homes and soon a mob was chasing Usopp.

"HE'S ESCAPING!"

"DAMN IT!" Usopp cursed as he turned and bolted off.

"HE'S TOO FAST!" They shouted and soon Usopp left them behind, he ran all the way to Kaya's mansion and rapidly knocked on her window. She opened it looking very happy.

"Usopp, that's good, I thought that, you'd never come here again."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, KAYA! OR YOU WILL BE KILLED."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"You have been tricked, your caretaker used to be a pirate!"

"Wait a minutes, are you kidding? What's wrong with Kurhadol?"

"I'm not kidding, I heard it with me own ears when he was talking with his crew, and the caretaker want's your money. He used to be a cold blooded pirate. He pretended to be your caretaker for three years because he want's your treasures!"

"What are you saying Usopp?"

"TOMORROW MORNING, HIS PIRATE CREW WILL INVADE THIS VILLAGE AND THEY WILL KILL YOU!" The door behind Kaya opened and an older male walked into the room.

"Is something wrong Miss Kaya?" Guards showed up behind Usopp and grabbed him.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take this rat out of the mansion."

"LET GO OF ME! I AM NOT FINISHED YET! GEE." Usopp twisted his head to the side and sank his teeth into the man's arm. "I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO!"

"Ouch!" The other man let go and pulled out a gun but before he could fire Usopp had already set off an exploding pallet into the man's face.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Usopp shouted firing another capsule into the other bodyguards face.

"STOP IT!" Kaya screamed out a little too late as the bodyguards go down, the old man had made it to the window and was standing next to Kaya.

"THOSE TWO BODYGUARDS LOST?!"

"PLEASE BELIEVE ME KAYA, GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE BEFORE THE CARETAKER COMES BACK." Usopp said turning to Kaya again; the poor girl is trembling with tears in her.

"What's going on? You're not the person I once knew."

"HE'S HIDING IN THE MANSION!"

"THAT'S USOPP!"

"The villagers!" Usopp said turning around to see the mob of villagers, turning back he grab Kaya's hand and tried to pull her out of the window. "I have to take you by myself now!"

"Kaahh!"

"YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUTH TOMORROW! LETS GET OUT OF HERE FIRST, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Kaya pulled her arm back and slapped Usopp across the face, the mob was getting closer.

"WE WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME USOPP!" But it sounded like it came from far away, like it's in the distance and not a part of what's going on.

"The worst person is YOU!"

"TAKE YOUR HAND'S OFF MISS. KAYA!" The old man said pointing a gun at Usopp, shocking both Usopp and Kaya.

"DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Kaya screamed out as Usopp turned around and ran, he fired the gun and the bullet hit Usopp in the arm. "WHAT IF YOU KILLED HIM?"

"BUT HE IS HURTING YOU."

"USOPPS ESCAPING!"

"WAIT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Damn, I've been shot in the left arm!" Usopp said holding his forearm with his right, slowing down the blood flow some as he ran. "Why will no one believe me?"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE CATCH HIM! HE IS A VIOLENT MAN!"

"VIOLENT?"

"ARE YOU THAT LOW, USOPP?" Usopp ended up running around all day hiding from the villagers, the sun started to set when they stopped chasing him, Usopp walked along the path holding his arm.

_"Next morning Jungo, I want you to invade and destroy this village." _The voice of Kuro sounded out from Usopp's thoughts, making the long nosed lira stop in his tracks and look behind him at his village.

"….Sniff!..."

"CAPTAIN!" The three young voices shouted out, Usopp quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and hid his left hand behind his back.

"It's you…" his eyes landed on a perfectly fine Luffy. "EH? YOU'RE NOT DEAD?"

"I just woke up, dead no." Luffy said with a smirk on the end while she looked Usopp over.

"She was in a deep sleep…ANYWAY, WE KNOW EVERYTHING. WE HAVE TO HURRY AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE PIRATES!"

"Tell everyone…"

_"The worst person is you!"_

_"Violent? Are you that low Usopp?"_

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Usopp said throwing his head back and fake laughing. "You should know I was lying again, I just hate that caretaker, so I made up the story about him being a pirate."

"YOU LIED!"

"I thought it was true."

"Why are you playing along with him?"

"But, I don't like the captain doing that."

"I don't like it either."

"Me too. Even thought that caretaker is bad, captains never should make up stories about anyone."

"Let's go home."

"Yes, it's dinner time."

"What will I have today?" The group of teenage pirates and Usopp, walked towards the cliff where Luffy 'died'. It took a while but they made it there by nightfall, the group stood around in silence before Usopp started to talk.

"Because I am a liar, no one will believe my story."

"But the truth is still the truth, those pirates are still going to come, right?" Zoro said normally like it's an everyday thing to go through random pirates trying to take over a village.

"I think so… but everyone thinks it is a lie, they think that tomorrow will be a peaceful day. SO I WILL WAIT FOR THEM HERE! I WILL MAKE THIS BECOME A LIE. THEY WILLL THINK THAT TOMORROW WIL BE ANOUTHER PEACFUL DAY FOR THEM!" Usopp said standing up from the bolder he had been sitting on, he sat back down soon after holding his arm out. "I even got shot in the arm…I was chased by the villagers, but it is the village I have been trying to protect. I love this village…and I want to protect everyone. I can't stand it; all of them will be killed without knowing anything."

"He, never thought you were this kind of person, ditching your friends to face the enemy like this." Zoro said with a smirk while his hand on his swords tightened just the bit around them.

"We will help you too." Luffy said looking very proud and deadly at the same time.

"But I have to tell you first, all the treasure must be mine." Nami said holding her finger and her thumb together.

"Eh? You guys are willing to fight beside me? Why?"

"Because they have more people." Luffy said smartly.

"If you're scared you can reconsider." Zoro commented.

"I'm scare? It doesn't matter how many there are, it's fine by me! For I am the brave warrior of the sea, captain Usopp!" It would have been an alright speech if his legs didn't start shacking. "Ah? Hell! Stop it…THIS IS NO SMALL MATTER! THEY ARE KURO PIRATES, SCARED, OF COURSE I AM. SO WHAT OF IT? I WON'T ECCEPT ANYONE'S SYMPATHY. JUST GO HIME, GO HOME."

"We are not laughing." Zoro said stepping up. We're helping you 'coz we admire your courage."

"If it was sympathy, would be put our lives at risk?" Luffy asked, Usopp stood up straight and cried a little.

* * *

"Your sis has a way with words, much better then you." Thatch said laughing. "She's…"

Ace through a coconut at Thatch's head knocking him out.

"Where did the coconut come from?" Franky asked Whitebeard, who is surprisingly sitting next to him, Whitebeard laughed at him and patted Franky's head. "Oi! Not cool, not cool."

Which just made the old man laugh harder.

"Ace, get over here!" Whitebeard called once he calmed down, Ace got up and stuttered over to his pops, what he wasn't expecting when the huge hand came at him was for him to be picked up by his feet and shaken upside down. A whole bunch of things fell out from Ace's very deep, very large pockets, from a variety of foods to weapons and books.

"POPS!" Ace cried out in outrage while everyone laughed at him.

* * *

Once the little crying episode stopped Usopp thought of the best of plans, he rushed off.

"Follow me!" He cried out running off, they blinked after him before following; they run up the hill and back into the village then down to a main path.

"They will most likely come to this coast…because it leads directly to the village. The path is the only way, it's surrounded by cliff faces. It's easy to say."

"Really? That easy?"

"But the truth is not, what are your skills?"

"Cutting…"

"Kicking ass!"

"Stealing!"

"My skill s hiding."

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TOO!" The three of them screamed at him, Luffy just did it because she saw the other two about to yell it.

"So how are we going to stop them?" Usopp thought for a while before he grinned and made a hand motion to follow him and they headed towards a house. The group didn't go inside the house but around the back where Usopp had a bunch of barrels.

"What's in these?"

"Oil, we are going to spread oil along the path going towards the village." Usopp said looking proud, they are huge barrel and there are five of them, Nami and Usopp started to push one of the barrels down together, when Zoro and Luffy walked past with two barrels each other their shoulders. Both Usopp and Nami looked at each other and said at the same time. "…Monsters."

Being the kind of person Usopp is, he didn't want to be shown up by a bunch of other people, so with a huge amount of effect he picked up the barrel and wobbly carried it to the path, tilting this way and that every so often, freaking Nami out. Just as they made it to the hill, Usopps foot slipped out from under him making him lose his balance and the barrel came dangerously close to hitting Nami. Lucky for her she has fast reflexes and her fist came out and slammed into Usopps head, sending him and the barrel flying forward. Luffy side stepped them both and with a nod of her head Usopp stopped mid-air, well more like crashed into glass or something, which he slid down. The barrel however kept on going, it smashed into the side of the cliff-face and the oil splattered everywhere.

"Wha? Wha…?" Usopp mumbled trying to work out what happened, because once he hit the ground the solid part of the air evaporated. The two monsters put the barrels down and cracked them open, before kicking down the path, letting the oil go everywhere. Once that was all done and the path covered they sat down and waited. Zoro is the first to sleep then Nami, Luffy was having fun playing with the oil and Usopp went to sleep watching her, making the screen go black. It's still black but voices could be heard.

"Oi Zoro! Zoro!...Zoro! Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Usopp's eyes snapped opened and he looked over at Luffy kneeling down in front of Zoro.

* * *

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!" Zoro screamed up with a blush on his face when he found all eyes looking at him, Usopp snickered which made Zoro's wrath turn to him, the green haired swords man stood up and Usopp horridly followed, then the two of them were running around the powerful pirates, one in horror the other in manically.

* * *

"Again?"

"Please…" Zoro stared at her hard for a long moment before sitting up.

"You never told me why, the first time you slept with me you said you'll explain it to me." Luffy rubbed the back of her head.

"I have bad dreams."

"Nightmares…is this what it's about?" Luffy nodded her head. "Why don't you talk about them? They might go away."

Luffy looked at him like he was crazy before sighing and sitting in his lap.

"If you fall asleep I'm dumbing your ass down that hill." Luffy softly laughed and looked out at the ocean.

"Where do I start?"

"…hmm start at the start of the dream." Luffy shuffled a bit before staring straight ahead, watching the wave.

"I'm in a cage, they always start with me in a cage."

"So you're trapped?"

"No, I'm free, but in my dream I'm inside of a cage, like a jail cell. I look about five and I'm just sitting in the bed and watching the ion door, I'm scared of the door and what's behind it. The blot slides open once my heart beat picks up, a man walks in, and I can't see his face it's hidden behind a face mask. I move away from the man when he get too close but he always managers to get me. He carries me out into a white hallway; I keep on fighting to get out of his hands…"

"Then what happens?" Zoro asks gently, holding Luffy tighter.

"I'm…taken into a door, there's a table, a metal table and other people with the masks over their faces. I'm strapped down on the table and…I wake up." Luffy cuts it short, hiding things that she does remember. Zoro's chin is on the top of her straw hat and they are both looking out at the ocean.

"It's not a dream is it? It's a memory…" Luffy frowns and leans back into Zoro's chest. "Why did you tell me?"

"I've gotta trust my first mate don't I? Besides, you asked to hear, I just need you to wait a little longer to hear the full story, that's just a part."

"Mmmm." The two of them fell asleep and Usopp stared at them both, before Zoro's eyes snapped opened and he looked at the long nosed liar. "Tell anyone about this…"

"I won't, not mine to tell." Usopp said, Zoro nodded his head.

"Good." It's nearing dawn when Luffy woke up, the two male didn't get any kind of sleep, Luffy sat up with a gasp, sweating pouring down her face, her hand over her stomach. Zoro didn't try to hold her back when she rushed up suddenly and leaned over vomiting. Nami sat up then…

"Again? She does this every morning!" Nami complained, but only a bit, she tried to think of a different thing to talk about. "OH WOW! This is perfect!"

All eyes landed on the orange haired girl.

"They can't climb up the slope now, because of the oil we put down!" They all caught onto what Nami was doing and they followed her lead.

"It's a strategy, we will shoot at them while they try and climb up this slope. So out main objective is to protect this slope."

"On the other hand, we have to make sure we don't slip on this oil."

"You really have a crazy plan." Luffy said laughing at them, the two felt good about seeing Luffy smile even if it's not as big as it was yesterday.

"Sure, just leave the crazy ideas and the shooting to me, I am very confident." He said just as the sun came out, Luffy stood up next to her crew and Usopp.

"It's morning, they will come soon." They waited for a moment but didn't see any kind of ship on the horizon.

"It's morning, where are they?" Luffy whined kicking a rock.

"Maybe they are over sleeping." Zoro offered jokingly, Luffy smirk until Nami drew everyone attention.

"Am I wrong? Or did I hear…a voice from the north of the island?"

"NORTH?" Usopp asked shocked, Nami cupped both her ear and listened.

"Yes, I'm not wrong about that."

"Hey! What is it?" Zoro asked a much panicked Usopp.

"There is also a port to the north."

"We have been waiting in the wrong place?" Luffy asked shocked.

"I thought they would come this way because we saw them talking here."

"Let's hurry up, where are they now?"

"If you head north, it should take about three minutes. The geography there is similar to this slope, if we get them at that slope we will be fine."

"OUR BOATS ARE PARKED THERE! THEY WILL STEAL OUT TREASURE!"

"I WILL GET THERE IN 20 SECONDS."

"THIS SUCKS I ONLY PLAND FOR THIS PORT!" Usopp screamed running after Luffy. "I won't allow them to get in the village but…she's running very fast, I can't catch up!"

Usopp said looking at the rapidly disappearing Luffy, he lost sight of her. He ran towards the port and noticed all the pirates with the cat ears and hands rushing up the slope.

"LETS DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Usopp fired off a few marble shots, hitting the pirates down.

"THERE'S SOMEONE OVER THERE!"

"YOU."

"What is this? Am I the first person here? But she was running before me."Usopp said under his breath looking around at all the pirates in front of him.

"It's you, the kid that over-heard the plan, what do you want?"

"THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP NOW MY CREW OF A BILLION WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Usopp cried out, the only one the freaked out was the guy with the heart glasses.

"WHAT? ONE BILLION? SUPER!"

"HIS LYING CPATAIN!"

"THEY KNOW?" Once again, Usopp's own mouth told them the truth.

"That kid really is trying to trick us."

"You dare to trick me? You really are a pain."

"CAPTIAN JUNGO, THERE IS SOMEHTHING BAD "

"REALLY? THEN IT MUST BE BAD!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT...We found some treasure in that strange boat, IT'S WORTH 4 OR 5 MILLION BELI!"

"WHAT?"

"F-five million beli? How come they got that much money?" Usopp paused and thought of a better plan. "THAT'S MY TREASURE, I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU."

"WHAT? GIVE IT TO US?"

"YES, I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU, IF YOU GET OFF THIS ISLAND."

"WHA…? ARE YOU BRIBING US?"

"What a shame."

"Are you nuts? I will take the treasure for sure. However…I don't see why I should have to go back." Usopp made a stupid sounding noise at not thinking of that.

"If you understand when I say 'one, two, Jango,' you have to open the way." Jungo said pulling out the ring and swinging it back and forth. "One…two…"

"It's that ring." Usopp said looking at it, just as Jungo said jango Nami hit Usopp in the back of the head.

"STOP DOING SOMETHING STUPID!" Nami screamed coming out of nowhere and hitting Usopp in the back of the head with her staff.

"WHO IS THAT GIRL?" The pirates screamed out.

"CAPTAIN, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO OPEN THE WAY!" Another pirate shouted when he noticed that his captain was opening up the way, like a door man.

"THE TREASYRE IN THAT BOAT IS MINE! I WON'T GET IT TO ANYONE, NOT EVEN A SINGLE BELI! TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT BECAUSE I'LL BE TAKING IT ABCK SOON!" Nami shouted before turning to Usopp and glaring at him. "Next time you better not mess with my stuff."

"It hurts. Next time, you can just tell me. You don't have to hit me."

"What did you say? I just helped you."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you, don't look at his ring. Because that man is a hypnotist."

"Hypnotist?" Nami looked around the looked back at Usopp.

"Where is Luffy? I thought she was here first, she was the one ahead first."

"Don't know, maybe she got here saw them then run off or…"

"Then she's missing at an important time, like this."

"Let's get them, I'll support you."

"Why do I have to do it? I'M A GIRL, HOW CAN I FIGHT A BUNCH OF PIRATES?"

"EVEN THOUGHT I'M A MAN, MY LEG'S ARE SILL SHACKING…CAN'T YOU SEE."

"THEN I CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M CRYING BECAUSE OF THE FEAR?"

"I DON'T SEE ANY TEARS!" They both turned to look at where the sudden noise came from and stared at the pirates running up the slope.

"HERE THEY COME!" Nami shouted, Usopp put his hand into his bag.

"Oh! I got some caltraps!"

"You got some good stuff?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"Eat this!"

"HELL CALTRAPS!" They both through black pointy stars into the air around them, the pirates stepped on them, they stopped running and started to hop around crying out in pain as the points dug into their feet.

"They have been trapped."

"Eat this killing marble!" Usopp said firing off the marbles at the hopping pirates.

"You are cool! Keep up the good job!" Nami said grinning as she turned around. "I'll go and get some rest now."

"YOU HAVEN'T FOUGHT A BIT AND YOU'RE TIRED!" Usopp screamed in her face before turning back to the battle and taking down the pirates one by one, while Nami walked off.

"AH!"

"What is it?" Usopp asked when Nami made that noise.

"There are some caltraps, here, behind us."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?" Usopp shouted when he saw the black stars on the ground behind him and a slightly guilty looking Nami.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY…NOW!" A pirate said slamming a rock hammer into the back of Usopp's head, blood flew up and run down his face, then the long nosed sniper fell to the ground. "You think you can stop is? Let's go everyone. CPATAIN KURO IS WAITING!"

"AYE!" Usopp looked up from the spot his in on the ground, watching as the pirate that hit him over the head walked past, he reached out his hand and grabbed onto the back of the pirates pants stopping him.

"Huh? WHAT IS HE DOING? LET GO OF ME!" The pirate said swinging the hammer down onto Usopp's head again, Usopp didn't let go.

"I WON'T ALLOW…I WON'T ALLOW ANY OF YOU TO PASS THIS SLOPE! EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN LYING MY WHOLE LIFE, I WAN'T THE VILLAGE TO BE A PEACFUL DAY LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP, KID!" Another pirate screamed out aiming his sword down at the centre of Usopp's back. The blade and the pirate didn't make it as Nami swung her staff into the back of the guy's head.

"YOU!" A fat pirate shouted as he charged at Nami with his sword ready, he swung and Nami blocked but the force of the blow sent Nami backwards, sending her crashing into the side of the cliff-face.

"UGH! Ouch…"

"You…"

"Let's finish him."

"HEY JUST GET IN THE VILLAGE, ALL OF YOU! DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE KIDS!" Jungo screamed out. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT CAPTAIN KURO'S PLAN? IF YOU RUINED HIS PLAN…HE WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF US, HAVE YOU REALIZED THAT? STUPID!"

"LET'S GO TO THE VILLAGE!" The pirates shouted in fear, they ran ahead. Usopp grabbed onto the closest one crying out for them not to go. The pirate that he had grabbed kicked him in the head making him fall back.

"STOP!" He cried out when he sat up and saw that they were too far for him to grab and hold down. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ANYONE!"

Just as the last words left his mouth, all the pirates came flying back down the slope, they all flew all the way back down the slope to the base where Jungo was standing, when they went to see why they saw Zoro and Luffy standing there looking pissed off to the max, well one of them did, the other had a grin on her face.

"WH…WHAT'S GOING ON, CAPTAIN JUNGO?"

"WE NEVER HEARD THAT THERE WERE MONSTERS IN THIS VILLAGE!"

"NAMI YOU REALLY ARE A PAIN!" Zoro shouted from the top of the slope glaring down at her.

"USOPP!" Luffy shouted sounding just as angry as Zoro making their eyes widen just a bit at seeing her in a bad mood…however, Luffy held her thumb up and with a grin, wink said. "I saw the whole thing, good job!"

Everyone's daws dropped and Usopp looked ready to burst.

"IF YOU WERE HERE YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED OUT!" Luffy threw her head back and laughed before looking at Usopp like a mother would to a bad child.

"Ahh, but then how am I meant to see what kind of skills you have?" Once the shock of those to appearing wore off…

"You are that strong?" Usopp asked after looking at the downed crew over, then turning to Luffy, she smirked cockily and nodded.

* * *

"Bahahaha! JUST LIKE ACE!" Whitebeard laughed, Ace flushed and glared at him.

* * *

"Gee, why are you so late?" Nami asks Zoro, his face took on a look of disbelief.

"Isn't it your fault? You are the one who pushed me down the slope!"

"It was an accident, I can't help that. Besides, it would be better if one of us can get here."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU BE THE PERSON WHO FALLS!"

"You were all defeated by those kids?" Jungo asks, his crew get up slowly saying that it was true, Luffy noticed this and looked at them.

"They still want to fight? They are really stubborn!" Luffy said looking disappointedly down at them.

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHA! ISN'T SHE THE STUBORN ONE?"

* * *

"listen we don't have a lot of time to play around, when our enemies become stronger we shell become stronger too…" With that being said Jungo pulled out his ring again and held it in front of the pirates. "Look at this ring! When I say 'one, two, Jango,' you will become stronger. All of your wounds will be healed, and you will get stronger and stronger."

"Hmm, being hypnotized to get stronger…" Luffy said looking down at the field; Usopp looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Luffy glanced at him with a smirk before looking down the hill again and closed her eyes.

"ONE…TWO…JANGO!"

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All the pirates screamed out, standing up and looking very energetic.

"You must be joking! They all looked like dead people a few minutes ago." Nami said, one of them suddenly punched the cliff, there's a beat before it started to crumble and fall.

"Huh? THEY CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE CLIFF WITH JUST ONE PUNCH?" Zoro screamed out. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME."

"THEY HAVE BEEN HYPNOTIZED!"

"EVEN ONE PERSON CAN DESTORY THE WHOLE CLIFF, AND THEY HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

"GO AND FINISH THEM!"

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Both of you just get out of here! We will take care of the rest." Zoro said, Naim helped Usopp stand and they both walked away. "Hey Luffy…! Luffy?"

"YAAAHHH!" Luffy shouted out throwing her hands in the air, the three others looked at her.

"YOU'VE BEEN HYPNOTIZED TOO?" They shouted out, that is until Usopp recalled her closing her eyes as the ring swung back and forth.

"Why is she so sensitive at being hypnotized?" The pirates kept on charging and soon Luffy charged at them head on.

"HEY LUFFY!"

"ROCKSLIDE!" Luffy shouted stomping her foot into the ground, the top layer of the earth slid and turned into a rockslide, Luffy perfectly balanced on top of it. The pirates froze at this before turning around and running, as Luffy got closer the rocks slowly went back into the ground until Luffy is running towards the front of the ship. She hugged the ship.

"Eh?" They couldn't really see what she doing before the ship's stem was snapped off. "SHE TOOK OUT THE SHIP'S STEM; DID SHE MEAN TO DESTROY THE SHIP?"

Luffy turned around and looked at them; she started to walk toward the pirates looking ready to swing the thing in her hands.

"CAPTAIN! DO SOEMTHING!"

"One, two, Jango and you will be asleep!" Jungo said pulling the ring out and swinging it back and forth, Luffy smirked at this and watched the ring. "ONE, TWO, JANGO!"

Luffy started to fall backwards, the stem of the ship falling with her, it soon slammed into the running away pirates, squishing them all under the heavy wood, Luffy as well, but somehow the part where she was the ground under her looked like it shot out and stopped the end from squishing her as she slept peacefully.

"It seems she finished all of them off." Nami said helping Usopp sit down on the grass and pulling out a roll of bandages.

"But she's lying under the stem." Usopp said, speaking of the obverse.

"Don't worry, she's not dead…you had better take care of your wounds first." Zoro said with a snort, before he started to head down the slope slowly.

"HEY BUJI! LOOK OUR SHIPS STEM HAS DISAPPEARED!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WHERE IS IT?"

"There are still some people on the ship, wonder what kind of people will appear this time?"

"GET DOWN HERE! NIA-BUN BROTHERS!" After Jungo had said that, two people jumped from the ship, one of them fat and resampled more of a cow then the cat theme that the rest of the pirates were going for, the other had a huge hump on his back while the rest of him looked overly skinny.

"What are they?"

"They are great for jumping form that height…"

"Buji, Shamu, no matter what, we have to get out of this slope, as you can see, there are some people that try to prevent us. Can you take care of them?"

"I don't think I can, don't you think so, Buji?" The skinny one said freaking out, the cow one was equally freaked out.

"I don't think so either, besides, that man looks very strong."

"Eh? Aren't they secret weapons?"

"Huh?"

"Looks like they are afraid."

"We are just simple ship protectors."

"Even if we come out, we can't help anyone." The two brothers said shrugging and shaking their heads.

"JUST GET GOING! SHAMU!" Jungo said looking pissed off and annoyed about the two of them whining and bitching like they are.

"WHAT? ME?" The skinning one shouted holding his head in his hand looking shocked.

"GO NOW!"

"I'LL GO NOW." He said after Jungo yelled at him again, the skinny one slowly made his way towards Zoro.

"They sent the weakling to fight us? What are they thinking?" Nami asked looking a little disgusted about this. They watched as the skinny one ran wearily towards Zoro arms up high on his sides and waving around.

"BE PREPARED! I WILL COME AND GET YOU ALL!" He shouted out.

"They sent that weakling to fight me?" Zoro said looking angry that they were looking down on him. "If you come any closer, I'll cut you into pieces."

"Do it if you can." The skinny guy said smirking.

"What?" Zoro shouted, just as the skinny guy swung his clawed hand back and made to hit Zoro in the head, Zoro's sword came up and blocked.

* * *

"Hahaha! You got tricked by such an old trick!" Shanks said laughing out and picking on Zoro, Zoro turned furies green eyes onto the red haired, which only made the captain laugh harder then before.

* * *

"YOU!" Zoro shouted in surprise then realization.

"You might think that I am a weakling right?" The skinny guy said while he licked his lips, they both broke apart. "That's a good counter, right no, I have cat spirit!"

"He is not weak?" Usopp asked looking stunned at this.

"ZORO, WERE ARE YOUR OTHER TWO SWORDS?" Nami shouted out, Zoro looked down.

"EH?" He patted his side just to make sure. "THEY ARE NOT WITH ME?"

* * *

"Hahahaha, captain obvious there!" For that comment Shanks got lovely few hundred new bruises all over his body, from the fiery green haired swords man.

* * *

"Looks like you are a good fighter, but don't underestimate the Nia-bun brothers of the Kuronego(1) pirates!" Zoro looked up at glared a them still holding his hand to his hip looking for his swords.

"He stole Zoro's swords? That's trouble." Nami commented.

"Return me swords now!"

"Return? But your sword is in your hand right?" He took the black and white swords from his back that he had stolen from Zoro's hip. "Oh right! Before we fight these swords…"

He looked at Zoro while he purposely threw them behind him down where they cluttered to the ground and rolled down the hill. "..Are really obstructed! Okay, shell we begin?"

**"You should take care of other people's swords!" **Zoro said charging at the man, he swung his sword and cut the man in half, well a bit of him was still attached but the rest of him was defiantly cut in half.

"GREAT!" Usopp shouted looking happy, Zoro dashed for his swords while the skinny guy was slowly falling down.

"DAMN! Why did you do that to me swords?"

"What are you cutting?" The skinny guy said appearing out of nowhere and siting on Zoro's back his hands holding Zoro's upper arms. "Sorry, you missed your shot!"

"WHAT?"

"He is really skinny!" Usopp shouted picturing that he pushed out his round shirt and pulled his belly towards the back of it, so that the sword just sliced through cloth.

"LET'S GET HIM, BUJI!" The fat pirate ran up the slope while gravity kicked in on Zoro sending him into the earth.

"Very good, Shamu! KILLING TECHNIGUE…" The fat cow said before he jumped into the air. "CAT…"

"WATCH OUT!" Nami screamed, the fat cow was also taken over by gravity and he plummeted towards Zoro's head.

"POUNCE!" Buji shouted as his feet made contact to the ground just were Zoro's head had been. Zoro had rolled out of the way just before the fat cow landed on his head. The ground under him cracked and broke.

"THE FLOOR IN BROKEN!"

"THAT TECHNIQUE IS VERY STONG." Usopp and Nami both shouted after each other while Zoro slid away from them both.

"Damn it! He's escaped."

"Next time hold him tight!"

"Sorry, sorry, I never thought he was that strong." The two cat lovers both got into their fighting stance again. "This time, I won't let him get away."

"Lets go." Zoro held his sword up and got ready.

"I am not good at one sword techniques but…"

"LET'S GOT BUJI!"

"OKAY, SHAMU!" With that they both charged at Zoro and started to slash their hands or well claws at Zoro trying to find a weak spot and land a hit, Zoro kept on blocking them perfectly.

"Zoro is in trouble!" Nami shouted out, Usopp had grabbed out his sling shot and has loaded a marble into the rubber band bit. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It's not good to only counter the attack, I will help him! EAT THIS MARBLE!" Usopp said letting go of the middle of the rubber bit, the small ball shot its way towards the fat cat, but just before it hit, Zoro stepped in pushing the other pirates back a bit and took the blow to his shoulder blade. "Eh?"

"GOTCHA!" The brothers shouted out stepping back towards Zoro who has his defence down at the moment. They both swung a clawed hand at Zoro and made an x mark on his lower chest, blood went everywhere.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT AT HIM?"

"NO!" Usopp said back to Nami, Zoro sat up from where the force of the blow sent him. "HE USED HIS BODY TO COVER THEM!"

"COVER THEM?"

"IDIOT USOPP! YOU ANT TO DIE?" Zoro shouted out making them both jump.

"Maybe he's helping us?"

"Wha…?"

"If you shoot at them, maybe those two will come and attack us instead; if that's true do you know what will happen to us?"

"He even thought of that." Somehow the image of Zoro on the screen changed, he didn't look as bad as he did before and he seemed more noble there was definitely sparkling around him.

"It's not looking good now. I'll go and get his swords; if I can get his swords to him…he'll be able to defeat them."

"I'll go." Usopp volunteered, but Nami had already taken off.

"Don't, you're injured." With that Nami took off running down the slope towards the bottom.

"HEY!" Usopp shouted out, a little too late to stop her.

"What is she doing?" Zoro asked watching Nami run down the slope.

If I can pass these swords to him…" Nami reached down towards them, when Jungo stepped forward and cut her using his ring.

"Do you have any business to do with these swords?" Nami fell to the ground holding her bleeding shoulder, everything is tense when all eyes turned to the top of the slope, standing there is none other than captain Kuro himself, and he doesn't look too happy.

"IT HAS PASSED DWAN, BUT MY PLAN HAS STILL NOT WORKED. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kuro shouted down at everyone, before he looked around fully his eyes resting mostly on Zoro. "Don't tell me you have been stopped by these rats! Have the Kuronego pirates been a bunch of weaklings like this? SAY SOMETHING JUNGO!"

"But you told me that kid would not affect our plans…didn't you?"

"Yes. I told you, so what? It really shouldn't be a problem for us that this kid tries to stop us. You should know that. It's just that you are weaker than I thought. I don't want to hear any more excuses."

"You call us weak…?" The skinny cat asks.

"Watch your word's captain Kuro."

"It's true that you _were_ strong."

"What did you say?"

"STOP! BUJI, SHAMU!" Yelled out Jungo, the two brothers kept on walking closer.

"But that was three years ago. While you were staying peacefully in this village, we were not just doing anything."

"Yes. We have been invading many towns…and sinking many pirate ships." The two brothers said, the straw hats, minus Luffy looked at the three of them in disbelief.

"They are disagreeing?"

"IT'S JUST THAT YOUR PLAN IS NOT WORKING. WE WON'T LET YOU KILL US THAT EASILY."

"IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US? THE NIA-BUN BROTHERS?"

"That's right."

"if those two work together, even captain Kuro can't defeat them."

"The truth is that those two are the strongest in our group." The other pirate standing around said, the two brother charged a Kuro.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR CAPTAIN ANYMORE."

"BEFORE YOU KILL US, WE'D BETTER KILL YOU FIRST!" With that being said the two brothers charged after Kuro, they both slashed with their claws and when they stopped the attack all that was there was the bag that Kuro was carrying all shredded into tiny little bits.

"You said that you would kill who?" Kuro asked from behind them.

"When did h get behind their backs?" Usopp asked shocked at not following his movements.

"THAT'S 'BLACK CAT'S CLAWS.'" One of the Kuro pirates shouted out, Kuro had long knives coming off from his fingertips, they stay on by the black gloves that he's wearing.

"WHEN DID YOU COME TO OUR BACKS?" The skinny one shouted as they both spun around. "Eh?"

"He disappeared again." Kuro put both his arms around each of their neck and leaned on them.

"I feel that my body is a little bit resisting." He said before he moved his thumbs making the claws on those fingers point at the necks of the brothers. "You are right, I am no your captain anymore. I am a person who paid you to do a job, if you can't do it, I will finish you off."

"This is the first time I have seen a person catch the Nia-bun brothers…" Someone from the pirate group commented, Jungo spoke up next.

"Are you still hoping for a miracle? 'Cat claws' is a moving skill that makes no noise, even if you bring 50 killers, they would all be dead before they even knew what hit them with this technique. We'll never get away…However when I met him again, I was afraid to see that he's still keeping to his habits, he still uses his forehand to move his glasses, as to avoid making a scar on his face. That means that he didn't forget anything about fighting."

"OUCH!" The fat one cried out when the blade pointed at his neck dug into his skin drawing blood.

"During these three years that I have stayed peaceful. It has kept my temper down a little." Kuro said moving the blade away from the blood a bit. "5 minutes, if you can't defeat them in 5 minutes…I will kill everyone with me own hands."

With that being said the crew started to shout about not wanting to die and Kuro stepped away from the brothers, the cat brothers moved forward and got into attacking stances.

"Damn! This horrible man has lived in this village for three years."

"5 minutes, we still have a chance." Jungo took a deep breath and shouted at them. "THAT MAN, WE CAN DEFEAT THAT MAN AND GET TO THE SLOPE!"

"YES WE ARE CLOSE."

"HE'S NOT THAT GOOD, WE CAN FINISH HIM OFF IN 5 SECONDS."

"ZORO!" Nami shouted catching everyone's undivided attention before she kicked his swords up into the air making them fly towards him.

"YOU KICKED, MY SWORDS?!"

"How about 'thank you'." She asked, Zoro caught the swords and sort of kinda spun around as he pulled them out.

"Thanks." The brothers charged at Zoro.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK. EVEN IF YOU USE THREE SWORDS, IT WON'T MAKE YOU STRONGER."

"You don't know anything…I use three sword techniques which will deliver a different meaning." The other pirate crew cheered for the brothers while Zoro set up the move he was going to deliver, the two swords in his hand crossed over the one in his mouth. "Lion. Killing swords!"

He shouted out as he swung all three of them, making an x mark appear on the fat on and a clean straight cut on the skinny guy, the two of them flew in the air while Zoro was still in the ending stance of his moves, crouched down and holding the swords down near his knees.

"He can defeat the Nia-bun brothers in ONE GO?" Zoro stood up when the brothers landed on the ground, he pointed his sword at Kuro and with a cocky grin said.

"Don't worry…I will defeat all of you in less than 5 minutes."

"Try it if you dare."

"This is crazy, I will kill him." The fat one said getting onto his hands and knees his whole body shacking from the strain. "Captain Jungo, hypnotize me."

"He's still alive, maybe your swords are dull." Kuro sneered."

"He survived because his fat." Zoro commented without much thought. The fat one stood up, stronger and the x mark cut on his body is all healed up too, that's when Nami stood up and ran towards the ship, her shoulder still bleeding. Jungo threw his ring at her, it flew towards Nami.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"WAKE UP!" Nami shouted stomping on Luffia's head. "Everyone's been risking their lives but…this girl is still…"

"NAMI WATCH OUT!" Zoro screamed, Nami turned around and spotted the ring flying towards her head. Usopp finally found his voice in all the panic.

"IT'S ALSO A FLYING WEAPON? I THOUGHT THAT IS WAS A RING THAT ONLY HPNOTIZED." Just before it his Nami the just waking up Luffy stood up ready to snap at the girl that was standing on her head.

"It's you Nami? You stepped on my face!" The ring slammed into the back of her head, the blow of the weapon hitting her off balanced her for a moment, it looked like the ring was sticking out of her head.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!?" Jungo screamed out in disbelief.

"Should I say that she's lucky…or an unlucky person?" Zoro spoke out loud on what was in his head.

"That kid…isn't she supposed to be dead already?" Kuro asked in his own way of saying that his shocked that Luffy isn't dead from the head blow of the blade. Just before Luffy leaned to far forward she stomped her foot down onto the ground.

"SHE USED HER FOOT TO STOP IT?" Luff reached up and pulled the ring from her head, the thing about the ring is that it's all bent and misshaped a perfected curve of Luffy's head. Luffy rubbed her head and loss bit of black hair fell away.

"MY HAIR!"

"We are in trouble now!"

"We can't finish in 5 minutes!"

"LOOK AT MY HAIR!" Luffy shouted at Nami picking up the bits that had been cut off.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Nami shouted back in her defiance, before she collapsed onto her knees.

"Your shoulder is bleeding."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I've don't my job so you better take care of the rest. This fight…we can't lose."

"You…"

"That's all because of the treasure!" Nami said with a sharp look.

"The result is okay, that's you." Luffy said turning around and not looking so happy and proud. "What? The care tacker is here?"

"Three minutes, and I will kill all of you."

"IT'S TOO SHORT! IMPOSSIBLE EVEN NONE OF US CAN DEFEAT THEM IN THREE MINUTES!" The crew shouted freaking out.

"Buji, there's no time left now, go ahead and kill that swordsman, I'll take care of this kid." Jungo said.

"KURBADOL, STOP EVERYTHING!" A very unexpected person shouted appearing behind Kuro.

"Kaya? What are you doing here?" Usopp screamed out, then Jungo.

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? The goal of this plan?"

"So we don't have to go to the village…as long as we kill that girl."

"What a surprise miss Kaya, how come you came here?" Kuro asked after the crew had finished yelling.

"I heard everything from Meri."

"Oh! He's still alive. I thought that, I'd already finished him off." Kaya's eyes widened just that tiny bit and it all just finally hit home.

"I am sorry, Usopp. Anyway, you won't forgive me, I did not believe you, when you said Kurhadol is a pirate."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW. WHY ARE YOU HERE? I TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY. DO YOU REALISE THEY WANT TO KILL YOU?"

"BUT YOU ARE FIGHTING, AREN'T YOU?!" Kaya shouted back tears in her eyes again. "Even though we treated you badly, you still fight for us, even though you are injured."

"I told you that I am the bravest warrior of the sea."

"Kurhadol, is you want my treasure. I WILL GIVE THEM ALL TO YOU, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THIS VILLAGE."

"You misunderstand, Miss Kaya. I want your money, but I also want a 'peaceful' life. The villagers trusted me for three years. It became art of my peaceful life. My plan will succeed when I acquire, both peace and your treasure. So the accident about the pirates, and your will, are the most important things in my plan."

"RUN, KAYA! EVEN THOUGH YOU TALKED TO HIM, YOU CAN'T CHANGE HIS MIND. HE IS NOT THE CARETAKER THAT YOU USED TO KNOW." Usopp shouted out, Kaya briefly paused before she pulled the gun up and pointed it right at Kuro.

"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!"

"You've become stronger during these three years. Do you remember? There were many things happening during these three years. Since you lost your parents, we've been together every day. We have been sailing together, we have gone to the town together, and when you were sick I was the one that took care of you. We were happy and sad together, I've tried very hard to do everything for you. I have spent these three years doing stupid things, and I have been very patent. _Everything I've done is for you, today, the day that I'll kill you."_

"YOU…" Usopp didn't know what he was going to say but at that moment he would've settled for hitting him a couple more hundred times.

"I used to be pirate captain Kuro, but I have to pretend to be a good to the stupid girl who doesn't know anything." By now Kaya has tears running down her face. "You know that I have to be very patient, do you understand now? Those boring days that I have been through?"

Kaya dropped the gun as she lowered her eyes, Usopp charged at Kuro screaming out his name swinging his fist back to hit him again.

"Usopp, I still have some business to do with you." Usopp swung but Kuro wasn't there anymore, but behind him. "You did him me…very hard."

Before he could do anything to Usopp however, a form of rocks that have been melded into a fist hit Kuro in the head before it crumbled into nothing.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"CAPTIAN KURO'S BEEN HIT!"

"If you don't like to be hit, I'll hit you another thousand times." Luffy said letting the rocks on her arm fall away, Kuro stayed down for a while.

"Captain Kuro is angry now."

"What's going to happen to us?" The pirates shouted when Kuro didn't get up right away.

"NOW!" A sudden shout said getting their attention.

"Ah?" Kaya made this noise turning her head around.

"Eh?" As did Usopp.

"THE USOPP PIRATES ARE COMING." Ninjin, the kid with the beany and hair covering his face shouted holding a fry-pan.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, STUPID!" Piiman, the kid in the middle, with the apple hat, shouted out while he held a wooden bat.

"BASTARD BUTLER!" Tamanegi, the boy that reassembles an onion with glasses shouted out while he held a shovel.

"Why are you here?" Usopp asked/screamed at them followed by Kaya.

"I told you not to come!"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

"DON'T TAKE OUT PEACE FROM US!"

"DIE!" They screamed out while they all hit Kuro in the head with what they were holding.

"WHAT ARE THOSE KIDS DOING?!" The Kuro pirates screamed as they watched.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU."

"That's enough everyone." Ninjin said, the other two kids stopped and looked towards Usopp. "Captain did come to fight him."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? THAT'S DIRTY!"

"NO! IT'S DISHONEST!"

"It doesn't matter! You'd better escape now! GO!"

"No, captain!"

"We won't run away. We'll fight with you."

"Usopp pirates shouldn't run away!" Kuro took this as the moment to stand up, as he went to push his glasses back on the glass in them shattered and fell out.

"AAAAAAHHH!" The kids screamed landing on their asses and looking up at Kuro like his the boogie man under the bed.

"Get out of here now!" Usopp shouted Kuro walked past them, and Kaya, but once he reached Usopp, Kuro kicked him sending him back.

"It hurt a little bit, because it's a very strange skill." Kuro said speaking to Luffy. "You got that skill from a 'devil fruit,' right?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said smirking. The others around her kind of freaked out, they had seen her on the rock slid but didn't know how she did it.

"Jungo!" Kuro shouted out. "I'll kill that kid; you take care of Miss Kaya. Make sure that she writes the will according to our plan; after that kill her, by the way, the three worms too."

"Roger." Jungo started to walk forward when Zoro held one of his swords out.

"Stop right there, I won't allow you to get through here."

"BUCHI, GET HIM" The fat Nia-Bun brother yelled and shouted out noises as he charged at Zoro before he leaped into the air.

"CAT…"

"IT'S THAT TECHNIQUE, AGAIN?"

"POUNCE!" Zoro got out of the way but the force of the shock made the earth shatter and a huge crater formed, even the cliff was cracked up.

"The floor shattered?" The three kids screamed out.

"It's more powerful than before!" Zoro said as he flew through the air. The cow-cat charged at Zoro with his claws, he pinned Zoro to the cliff sending up more rocks and dust when it settled Zoro had his sword up holding the claws back and his boot on the fat cats head. "I defeated you once, so I won't lose against you!"

With that said he kicked the other pirate away sending him flying, Jungo kept on walking up the slope towards Kaya.

"USOPP PIRATES!" The three kids stood up straight and everyone stopped to listen to what Usopp was going to say.

"Aye, captain." The three stayed silent for a few seconds before something must have drawn on them. "I MUST TELL YOU THAT WE WON'T RUN AWAY!"

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE SO WE CAN'T RUN AWAY."

"WE'LL RAKE CARE OF YOUR ENEMY, CAPTAIN!" Usopp rolled onto his back and watched the clouds.

"You have to protect Kaya, I would like to give you the most important task, you have to take Kaya to a safe place." Usopp took a deep breath and… "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CAN'T DO IT! THIS IS A CAPTAIN'S ORDER!"

"A-AYE, CAPTAIN!" With that being shouted the kids raced off towards Kaya.

"Don't be stupid!" Jungo said pulling out two rings and twirling them around his fingers. "You think that you can escape from me?"

"Let's go, Kaya!"

"We know every inch of this forest!"

"Okay."

"You think that I will let you escape so easily?" The spinning got faster and he crossed his arms about ready to let them fly towards the group of run-aways. "The death ring…oop!"

Usopp fired off one of his marbles, it hit the centre of Jungo's back sending him flying forward, and he landed on his face, his butt in the air.

"Gotcha, hahahahaha!"

**"YOU!" **Jungo turned around and his face looked melted and deformed.

"JUNGO! HURRY UP AND CATCH THEM!"

"Ro-roger!" Jungo held his back and his hat as he limped away into the forest after the kids and Kaya. Kuro then turned the Zoro and Luffy mainly.

"Your plan isn't going to work. I know that she is very weak; she can't escape from Jungo. If you want to help her, you can go ahead. But you have to survive first."

"Damn it." Usopp said sitting up and reaching for more ammo. "The tables have turned."

"Usopp!" Both Luffy and Zoro said making Usopp turn around and look at them. "Leave the rest to us!"

As Usopp started to put his ammo back into his bag the sound of loud crashes flooded the area.

"What is that noise?"

"I think Jungo is losing his temper…go ahead and look if you want, but it's probably too late."

"I guess we can hurry up and do this now!"

"If you can."

"YOU! YOU'VE LIVED WITH HER FOR THREE YEARS; DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING FOR HER AT ALL?"

"No, I've already told you that Kaya was just a part of me plan, if she doesn't die after all this, I might just thank her."

"This just is really nuts, he's beyond help." Zoro said pulling out another one of his swords, Luffy looked over at Zoro with an amused smirk.

"I never thought about helping him." Usopp suddenly stood up and made a mad dash towards the tree line.

"Ho! You can move? Very good…Buji deal with it." The fat cat went after Usopp but Zoro hooked him around the neck with the back of his sword and slammed him into the ground making him land on his back before he swung his other sword around ready to slice the guy's head off at the same time Zoro turned the sword that helped pull the cow to the ground around until the blade was resting against his neck.

"You've caused enough trouble; if you shut up and listen to me I'll think about letting you live." Suddenly Usopp crashed to the ground himself.

"Damn it, I can't move."

"Ha ha ha ha! This is…Hilarious!" Kuro laughed out looking down at Usopp. "I think it's best you play dead. You couldn't beat Jungo anyway."

"Even though I know I can't win…I'll fight anyway. I have to protect them."

"Huh?"

"Usopp…"Zoro said with respect before he had to block the claws aimed at his face again, the force sent him back.

"I am captain Usopp, the greatest pirate to sail the seven seas. I won't let you touch anyone in this village!"

"Look at him! He's worse than a dog!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"It makes you want to cry!" The Kuro pirate bystanders screamed out merrily that is until a large bolder came hurtling down at them making them dive out of the way. "AHHHOHMYGOD!"

**_"Whoever dears to laugh at Usopp, I will kill them!"_** Luffy said menacing, the screen only showed half her face but if the pirates watching were lesser men like the one she looked at then they would have equally pissed themselves like the Kuro pirates. The fat pirate charged at Zoro again and again before they were locked in a standstill.

"Hey Buji, I fucking warned you already!" Zoro started glaring at the cow crossed cat pirate. "Don't fucking interrupt me, are you deaf? Or just stupid? Get out of my way!"

With that all done and said Zoro crisscrossed cut Buji and this time no amount of hypnotism will get him back on his feet for another round with Zoro's swords.

"Luffy, I'm taking Usopp and going after that bastard." Zoro said putting all his swords away, before he walked over to Usopp and slung him over his shoulder. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Nah, just hurry up and go, your both in the way." She said with a wink before she looked up at Kuro.

"I'm…sorry…" Usopp mumbled Zoro just grinned.

"It would be a lot faster is I didn't have to carry you, but I don't know my way around this forest…"

"Zoro you don't know your way anywhere." Luffy cut in, Zoro shot her a glare before going on with what he was saying.

"So I have to take you with me or I'll get lost." Zoro walked just next to Kuro when the ex-butler spoke up.

"Who said you could leave?"

"Me, the great pirate Luffy did!" She said punching at the air, as she ran forward. "GO ZORO!"

Zoro ran into the forest before Usopp started to give out directions.

"Left, no your other left…I SAID LEFT NOT BACK! TURN, turn here! You ran by it…they have this fort that we built for fun…they should be there…keep going straight, I said straight why are you turning?" A screamed back at the slope made them pause for a bit…

**_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR CREW IS!?"_**

"Hey Zoro, do you think Luffy will be okay?" Zoro snorted as he started to run again.

"I'm more worried about that asshole cat lover bastard then my captain, all I know is that when Luffy is pissed everyone better stated running and from that screamed earlier…I would say that she's pissed off to the max."

With that Usopp began to point out the way, giving up on telling him which way to go.

"FOUND THEM!" Usopp shouted into Zoro's ear pointing off to the distance as Jungo sat a bit of paper down in front of Kaya. "STOP I FOUND THEM!"

"THEN, STOP HITTING ME THEN, YOUT'RE HITTING MY WOUNDS."

"OVER THERE! WE'RE LUCKY SHE'S STIL ALIVE."

"BUT SHE'S IN DANGER. YOU WAIT HERE." Zoro said dumping Usopp off his back and onto the ground as he ran forward. "I'll save her. STOP RIGHT THERE HYPNOTIST!"

"IT'S HIM? HE'S ABLE TO CATCH UP? It seems that I have to hurry up and finish the job now." Jungo grabbed a hold of Kaya's neck and pulled his arm back with the ring in his hand. The three boys rushed out up from their fake slumber and hit Jungo in the back making him let go of Kaya, he turned to the kids his face all deformed again and kicked them back, he got Kaya in his hands again and laughed at Zoro saying that his too slow. Zoro smirked and cut off a branch from the tree that was in-between Usopp and Jungo, Usopp set up his sling shot and with a marble aimed it at the hypnotist.

"EAT THIS HYPNOTIST!" Usopp let the rubber band slip through his fingers and the marble shot towards Jungo's face at an alarming rate. "DEATH MARBLE SHOT!"

Zoro put his swords away and wondered off while Usopp sat down in front of the kids and Kaya.

"Can you keep everything that happened a secret?"

"Secret? Why do we have to do that?"

"Yeah! We're the people who protected the village."

"Every villager will love you, and you become a hero."

"Usopp, if we don't correct this misunderstanding, you will…"

"There's no misunderstanding, they always believe that I'm a liar…it is not important to let them know about this and make them afraid. If we can keep this our secret, there will be no other pirate who will attack our village, everyone will live in peace as usual. Just pretend that this all never happened."

"Pretend that nothing happened, Usopp?"

"I don't want to push you through this, it's up to you."

"I can do it if it is the best for our village!"

"Me too!"

"Me too! I'll keep it a secret for the rest of my life!" The three kids said with determined faces, Usopp turned to Kaya.

"Kaya, how about you?"

"Okay." With that said the four villagers went back to their homes, so that their families won't worry about them and go looking for them while Usopp walked back to the slope, the pirates have all left by then and Luffy is just laying around with Nami treating her cuts, Zoro is leaning on the cliff side.

"Thank you very much. Because of all of you, without your help, it would have been impossible for me to protect the village."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't do anything, I wouldn't have helped you." Zoro said with a grin, followed by Luffy as she looked at Usopp upside down.

"Same here."

"That's okay, because I got all of their treasures." Nami said hugging what must be a bag full of treasure.

"This situation helped me make a decision about me life…" With that said he turned around and walked to the village leaving the confused pirates behind. The next scene got tears from most of the pirates as they watched Usopp disband his little crew telling them to follow their dreams. They all said their goodbyes to Usopp before the long nosed lira run off to his house and started to pack everything in a bag, how he got most of the house in his bag nobody will ever know. He flopped on his back as he looked up at the roof of his house.

"It's time to leave this house…" He sighed as he did one last look around before putting that bag on his shoulders and heading out the door…the bag however had a different plan, it didn't fit through the door. "I tried very hard to pack all my things."

Usopp strained and pulled before the walls around the door broke and sent him rolling down the hill, he crashed into a tree and some of his things spilled out.

"Ouch…heh heh heh, this is just the beginning, from now on, I will face the greatest adventures." When he got the bag on his back again he walked slowly towards the ocean, a root caught his foot sending him flying again this time nothing got in his way to stop him, he kept on rolling, the screen blurring from sky to earth to green and so on, his screaming didn't stop. When he started rolling down the battlefield cliff he spotted the group up ahead after a few spins. "SOMEBODY STOP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He finally stopped when two feet, on booted and the other was a thong/flip flop hit him in the face.

"Th-thanks…"

"You're welcome." Zoro and Luffy said, Usopp set up a boat as everyone watched him and the others got onto their ship with a ram head…

* * *

"What happened to that ship?" Rockstar asked loudly, the straw hats turned murders eyes onto him making him shiver in the spot.

"She got to old…" Franky said turning away and back to the screen as did everyone else.

* * *

"Usopp you're leaving?"

"Yes. I was a bit hesitant, too, but I've finally decided, don't stop me."

"I won't stop you because I know, but everyone will miss you. Seems kind of sad."

"When I come back, I will tell you about my real greatest adventures."

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Kaya and Usopp said their farewells before Usopp turned and looked up at the straw hats.

"I wish you to remain healthy, maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Why?' Luffy asked looking down at Usopp confused…

* * *

"Awww, that face is so cute!" Some pirates awed watching Luffy, those that knew Luffy personally didn't let them go without a bruise on them somewhere or in some cases…all over.

* * *

"Huh? Why are you asking me? Both of us are pirates, so we have to meet again someday in the sea."

"Just shut up and get on this ship." Zoro said.

"Eh?"

"We're on the same team now." Luffy said resting her head on her folded arms as she looked down at Usopp from her resting spot on the ship.

"Huh? I'M THE CAPTAIN RIGHT?"

"DON'T BE STUip! I'm the captain…!" The screen blurred before a face of Luffy filed the screen. "I've decided to change ship! Going Merry helped us a lot, but its sailing days will end right here. Let's talk about which ship to buy; most of the second hand ships we can buy with 100 million are bigger then Merry."

"Hold on, hold on, don't joke around! It's not funny at all." Usopp said as Luffy flicked through a ship magazine. "DO WE NOT HAVE ENOGH MONEY TO REPAIR THE SHIP ANYMORE? BECAUSE I LOST 200 MILLION?"

* * *

"WHY DID YOU HAVE 300 MILLION ON YOU?" Shanks screamed out standing up and looking at them his eyes wide and wild.

"Let's see…Luffy wanted to go to Sky Island, we went there up the knock up stream, stopped a four hundred year long war and stole a bunch of gold that we cashed in for 300 million." Nami said in a short run down version of what happened.

"Sky Island…war?" The confused people said, well those that didn't know about Sky Island.

"Yep." The straw hat's nodded.

* * *

"WE JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY, RIGHT? Since the world-class shipyard probably charges world-class prices…"

"No, that's not it!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? TELL ME! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HURTING MY FEELINGS!"

"I DON'T! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MONEY!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU SAY SUCH NONSENSE LIKE CHANGING SHIP?"

"Stop yelling use two, sit down and talk calmly."

"CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM AFTER HEARING SUCH STUPID THINS?"

"We only decided on that because we have no other choice!"

"YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN AND LISTEN INSTEAD ON YELLING!"

"Usopp, you shouldn't do any intense movement with you current condition!"

**"MERRY IS GOING TO DIE!" **Luffy screamed making everyone shut up. "No one can fix her, no matter what, I would never make that decision otherwise."

"But this ship…it took us all the way here, didn't it?"

"Yeah…but now it's only a matter of time before it sinks." Sanji said…

"What are you talking about…Luffy?"

"I'm not kidding, it's the truth, the ship-mechanic guy said we won't get to the next island with this ship no matter what."

"Ah…he said you can't get to the next island…do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?"

"What?" The face Luffy made looked like she had been dealt a low blow.

"JUST BECAUSE A FEW CARPENTERS SAY IT CAN'T BE SAVED, IT'S GOING TO DIE? IT CAME ALL THIS WA WITH US…BE IT GIANT WAVES OF DEADLY SEA-BATTLE, THE SHIP IS A FRIEND THAT CAME THROUGH IS ALL WITH US. YET YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HER HERE TO DIE! IS THIS SHIP JUST A TOOL TO YOU LUFFY?"

Usopp then coughed and Chopper fussed over him, its Luffy's face that says it all, somehow it's all guarded but her eyes are what draws everyone in, betrayal, fear, anger, lots of anger and disappointment.

"What would you know? There is no carpenter on this ship. THAT'S WHY WE NEEDED THEM TO LOOK AT MERRY FOR US."

"BIG DEAL! WE DON'T NEED THEM, I'LL FIX IT LIKE I ALWAYS HAVE. IT'S DECIDED THEN, EVERYONE GIVE ME A HAND, FIRST, WE'LL BUY WOOD FROM THE SHIPYARD TIME TO GET BUSY."

**"YOU'RE NOT A CARPENTER, USOPP!"**

"HEY LUFYY!" Nami shouted trying to stop before it blew up too much.

"YEAH, BUT SO WHAT? AND SO WHAT IF THEY ARE? IT'S NO THEIR SHIP! THEY DON'T GIVE A MAN. THEY'RE JUST BULL-SHITTING US, I DON'T BELIEVE THEM! WE'LL FIX OUT OWN SHIP! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP THIS SHIP! ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS? DO YOU LISTEN TO THOSE CARPENTERS LIKE DOGS? THE STRAW-HATS I KNOW WOULDN'T GIVE IN TO A MARKETING SCHEME! THEY WOULD BELIEVE IN GOING METTY'S STRENGTH AND FORTITUDE! STOP BLUFFING DAMN BRAT! DON'T SAY 'I'VE DECIDED' LIKE YOU'RE A REALY CAPTAIN. I'VE MISJUDGED YOU, LUFFY!"

"STOP USOPP! Luffy WAS JUST!"

"SHUT UP, NAMI!" Luffy snapped glaring darkly at Usopp. "I HAVE MADE MY DECISION! I WON'T CAHNGE IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! WE'RE CHANGING SHIP, AND WE'RE GOING TO SAY GOODBYE TO GOING MERRY RIGHT HERE!"

"BULL SHIT, I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"

"CALM DOWN! STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

"Listen, Luffy! Not everyone can ruthlessly move forward in cold blood like you. I CAN'T LEAVE BEHIND A WOUNDED COMRADE AND I WON'T!"

"THAT'S STUPID! SHIPS AND PEOPLE ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!"

"THEY'RE THE SAME! GOING MERRY IS ALIVE! You probably wanted a huge ship since the start, YOU'RE JUST TOO CARELESS ABOUT LEAVING GOING MERRY!" Luffy jumped Usopp, pinning him to the ground.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, PUNK! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT MERRY!"

"IF YOU CARE, YOU WON'T CHANGE SHIP!"

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DECISION, THEN JUST LEAVE…"

"IDIOT!" Nami screamed out hitting Luffy in the side of the head and sent Luffy flying into the table. "LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? CALM DOWN! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!"

* * *

"She's got a fiery temper just like you Ace!" Thatch said holding his…bleeding nose? "But she's got tits! I mean look at them!"

He pointed up at the screen and when Nami had hit Luffy and had sent her into the table part of the top bit of her singlet ripped along with the bra showing off her breast. Shanks didn't let anyone that was staring get away with it and his own crew got it worse if they were looking.

* * *

"Ah…sorry…I didn't mean…"

"No, that's fine, Luffy. Since that's what you really feel."

"What did you say?"

"Leaving behind the crewmates that are useless to you one by one, so you can keep moving forward. If you want to leave this ship behind, then leave me behind too."

"Usopp! You're no serious?" Sanji asked.

"No…I am. I've thought about it…I KNEW…THAT I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH UP TO ANY OF YOU…!" Usopp started confusing some of them on what he was talking about. "As of today, I am nothing more than a bad baggage boy who can't hold on to cash…in the suture, I will probable get you into more troubles…there's no doubt that you don't want a useless crew member like me…Luffy your goal is to become the pirate king…but I don't necessarily want to go that far…if you think back to when I joined…I only went because you invited me…since we don't have the same goals, we should go our separate ways."

With that said, he stood up and headed to the door.

"HEY, USOPP WERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I go where I want to go. I quit." Usopp walked off the ship and onto the ground a little ways away listening to them shout for him to come back.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! NO…"

"HEY! COME BACK!"

"AHHH! DON'T LEAVE US, USOPP!"

"I can't go with you any more…I won't because you trouble anymore…but the ship belongs to the captain…so fight me. If I win, I'm taking Going Merry. Gol D. Luffia…" Usopp started the challenge with Luffy full real name, not Monkey D. like Luffy sometimes says but her real name. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! Tonight at 10, I'll come back here; we will duel for the right to have Going Merry. After the fight, everything is over between us."

With that Usopp turned around and headed for the city, soon followed by Chopper.

"Wait, Usopp! Let me rewrap your bandages!" Usopp ignored the little doctor and kept on walking. When Chopper kept on following him into the city, Usopp turned to the reindeer and said…

"You and me are finished! Go back to the ship!" Chopper stopped following Usopp and soon the sounds of his hooves started up again but this time not right behind him but moving away. Usopp clenched his fist a bit tighter and sat down; he opened his bag and looked through it taking stock in what he needed and what he must get. After a while of doing that he walked around the city buying things that he'll need before just wondering around much the way Zoro would do. Until it got dark, he looked up at the sky and slowly made his way to place where the Merry is docked. Usopp stepped up, Luffy already down on the ground, everything blocked out besides Luffy.

"You look determined but I hope you don't regret your decision later. This is what you want." Luffy said uncrossing her arms as she loosened up a little.

"Stop pretending and just come get me! I came prepared. I'll beat you! Don't think that I am the same as your previous opponents who knew nothing about you, Luffy. I've been with you for a long time and I know you inside out. Don't be surprised when I tell you this, Luffy, but…I HAVE 8000 FOLLOWERS WAITING FOR MY SIGNAL! SURRENDER NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"OH MY GOD~! 8000 PEOPLE?" Chopper shouted out momentarily distracting Usopp and Luffy before they turned back to each other.

"YOU'RE LYING, USOPP!"

"THEN EAT USOPP SPELL! GIGANTIC RAZOR BLADES BETWEEN EACH AND EVERYONE TOOTH IN MY MOUTH!" Luffy charged at Usopp, you could see the air collecting dust that her feet had kicked up twirling around her hands…then Usopp brought his hand to his mouth and started to cough, and cough until blood poured out between his fingers. Usopp dropped to the ground, Luffy stopped he attack.

"USOPP!"

"WAAAAHH! SEE! SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU HE'S HURT REALLY BAD!"

"Certain-death ketchup star! It's foolish to pity your enemy and leave yourself vulnerable! FLASH DIAL!" A bright light hit Luffy right in the face, while Luffy was recovering from the flash Usopp moved to the side pulling out his sling shot. "Certain-death egg star!"

"Ah! So smelly! How old are those?" Luffy complained just as another egg hit her in the side of the head. "STUPID! GET SERIOUS ALREADY!"

"You think this is stupid? Soon, Luffy, you won't think so. THIS IS MY FIGHTING STYLE! By the way Luffy, don't open your mouth so wide, you may get burned! Certain-death tabasco star!" Usopp shot a small red pill into Luffy's opened mouth. She jumped up into the air as fire flew from her mouth. "Also, when you're falling down, you should look out…BENEATH YOU!"

Usopp had dropped the star spicks all over the ground and when Luffy had fallen backwards her shoulder had hit them.

"…AH! OUCH!"

"HOW DO YOU LIKE MY CALTROP HELL? LUFFY! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND GET GOING MERRY, AND I DON'T CARE HOW I DO IT!"

"Waah…So smelly…spicy…and it hurts!" Luffy whines.

"Didn't I tell you? I've prepared all my attacks just for you! You won't get a chance to catch your breath! Certain-Death! Shuriken-shower!" Luffy dodged them.

* * *

"Question! Why is she dodging them and why did the spicks affect her? The metal ring that slammed into the back of the head was bent out of shape…it didn't even nick the skin."

Nami is the one that answered for the straw hats, with a question of her own.

"Would you attack a friend?"

"In a situation like that yes."

"Well, Luffy's a mythical zone user, but it's a little funny. If she herself considers you as a friend then whatever damage you do will hurt her and her attacks will be weak if she fights back."

"Oh!...what creature is she?"

"…that we haven't worked out yet."

* * *

Usopp kept on drawing her to one side then a foggy mist surrounded Luffy.

"Huh? Smoke?"

"Heh heh, it's a breeze dial! I used the rotten egg to stop you from smelling it…while I surrounded you with gas." Usopp loaded a red and orange pallet into the middle of his slingshot and fired it. "NO HARD FEELINGS! FLAME STAR."

The explosion that happened sent Usopp flying backwards.

"LUFFY! USOPP!" Nami screamed out but it's faint again. Usopp stood up from where he had been resting and got ready again looking into the smoke.

"I know…you won't get…haa…knocked out so easily…Luffy!" A shadow of a person appeared in the smoke and Usopp fired another pallet at Luffy. "Certain death…"

"Air…

"EXPLOSIVE CACTUS STAR!"

"GATLING!" One of the air fists that Luffy was sending towards Usopp hit the round ball and spicks shot out everywhere. Usopp didn't stop, he grabbed out three balls and shot them towards Luffy as Luffy was rolling out of the way she slapped the ground and the earth under Usopp shot towards his face hitting him. "EARTH PISTOL!"

While Usopp was recovering Luffy ran towards him both her arms behind her back as she gathered the air around them before she shot it towards Usopp's stomach.

"BAZOOKA!" She kept on running towards him and they noticed that Usopp was holding a shell in his hand.

"It's a 'dial' Thanks…for your impact." Usopp put it to Luffy's head and they both shot backwards, Usopp with damage done to his arm. However as Usopp fell to his knees Luffy stood back up and walked in front of him, her face was twisted up in anger before it turned blank like that of a doll and she drew her arm back a lot of air gathered around it along with some smoke and dirt.

"Dirty Air Bullet!" She shouted as she slammed it into Usopp stomach as he started to get to his feet, he didn't fly anywhere; he stayed standing on his feet before he landed face first into the ground blood coming out of his mouth and yet Luffy showed no expression. As Usopp landed on his side Luffy sat down on the heels of her feet, sometime during the smoky period Luffy had tired up her singlet, Usopp watched her as she breathed deeply. "Stupid asshole…! THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'LL WIN!"

She screamed with a face full of deep pain, she stood up and picked her hat up and began to walk back to Going Merry.

"Do whatever you want with Going Merry. We'll get a new ship…and we'll go on to the sea's ahead. Goodbye…Usopp. It's been…fun." Usopp had tears running down his face as he laid there in the dirt making the screen blur up and soon it fuzzed out.

* * *

"Hey what happened? Is that it?"

"No, just that's the first part of me leaving the crew…"

"Huh?"

"Well the middle part would be mostly Robin's memory so I cut it short the last part."

"Okay, just shut up your confusing me!" The screen started to fill with colour again but it was still blurry, suddenly faces appeared.

* * *

"Haa…haa…eh?"

"Hey, Nose Bro, what are you doing here?"

"Wh-what's going on? Why did the ship sail out?" Usopp asked as he spotted the new ship, the huge thing that was sailing away.

"What? I totally thought you were on it already." Usopp took off running eyes on the prize.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GUYS? HEEEEY! I'M STILL HERE!"

"Hey, the staircase is broken! Watch out!"

"What's going on? Even after our quarrel, we fought together. I'm 'Sogeking'!"

* * *

"Whhhaa really!" Chopper screamed out looking at Usopp with stars in his eyes, everyone in the crew slapped their heads besides Robin and Brook, one of them doesn't know who or what Sogeking is.

* * *

"Did you give up on me…because I disappeared? HEY GUYS,… DON'T WORRY! I'M BACK HERE!" Usopp just kept on running until he fell from the broken off staircase, when he landed he sat back up eyes still on the ship and the bombardment that it was under.

* * *

"Isn't that Garps ship? Why was Garp there?"

"Ahhh Garp just came over to say that Luffy had met her adoptive father in Louge town, told us his name, everyone went spaz. Then the two marine trainees that were with him had a lot to chat about with Luffy because they are friends that Luffy saved. After that we got onto the Thousand Sunny and started to sail away when Garp started to attack us saying that Headquarters wouldn't approve of what he had put in his reports." Sanji said giving them a run down.

* * *

"You! Don't tell me it's about what I said that time! We've known each other forever! I would never say such a thing seriously! We've had lots of arguments, but we are nakama! I'll let some stuff slide! HEY, SAY SOMETHING! CUT IT OUT, GUYS!" Usopp couldn't run anymore and he watched the ship that didn't stop… "What?...are you really going to leave me? I see…I've had enough…if that's how it is…let me say on last thing…"

Usopp fell to his knees and slouched over catching his breath, when he looked up everything was slightly blurry.

**_"I'M ZOOOWWWWY!  
_**_I'M ZOWWY FOR BEING SDUBBORN! I WAS WRONG! I KNOW IT'S SHAMEFUL AND I KNOW I SAID I LEFT DA CREW! _CAN I…CAN I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID? CAN I PLEASE?! PLEASE. PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU GUYS! PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUE NAKAMA ONE MORE TIME!"

A hand appeared in front of Usopp's face, this hand however was see through in some spots.

"Luffy…"

"IDIOT. … HURRY AND GRAB MY HAND!" Luffy shouted with tear and snot running down her face, it looked ridicules, Usopp grabbed the hand and he shot towards the ship and crashed into it. "MWAH…"

"You're the idiot." Zoro said laughing at her face; Usopp crawled onto the ship and laid there.

"Ah ha ha…! You guys look so lame!" With that said by Nami the screen started to fade and go blank.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhahahahaha!" Is all anyone can hear due to that is the noise that everyone is making, laughing their asses off and banging the ground. Once that subdued they turned to the straw hats.

"So who's next?" Sanji stood up with a smirk and blew out smoke, he then wrecked the image by turning to the group of girls and turned into a mini tornado as he rushed over to them.

"Lovlie ladies, watch out cool I am!" He then went over to Chip and got him to take the memories; Sanji smirked and waited for his memory movie to begin.

* * *

Well you got more information about Luffy's Devil fruit power… XD Lets hope I made this one better than Nami's huh? I added more of the pirates POV in there, I tried to add more of what was going on while they talked but I don't think I did it right…

(1) Kuronego pirates, it's the long version of Kuro's name, to everyone that didn't know that little fact….mind I just thought that up when I saw the long name then Kuro's…


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is on hold for a moment...so sorry!**


End file.
